Abduction 2: A Whole New World
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: Life seems idyllic for Daniel Masters and his family. He has the best friends in the world and a fantastic girl by his side. But as fate would have it, new and more significant obstacles stand in their way of genuinely finding peace of mind.
1. Prologue

I wish to dedicate this story in honor of my cat of 17 years Tess. She'll have been gone for a year come March 11th. Therefore in her memory, I post the second part in my Danny Phantom Abduction Trilogy.

Please pray I make it through this upcoming anniversary without losing it too much. Thank you.

* * *

Prologue

There are many mysteries in the universe. Following the beginning of time, life has matured furthermore evolved. Now and then, for better or worse, but the human race has grown and achieved a great deal.

Since life was first breathed into reality, we've become well-educated in how to produce weaponry, gadgets plus raise crops. We're well-versed in the art of healing while additionally satisfying our souls with the life of art and music.

Nevertheless, humanity and those _related to humans_ still have much to learn. The most important lesson all living beings have yet ever to learn? We need to share the world with everyone and everything.

Tragically humans have seldom done well in tolerating that which we find "different or inferior." Humans permitted themselves to fall prey to harmful toxins of humanity, self-indulgence, hunger for supremacy, and relentless hatred. Furthermore, their common fatal flaw as a whole? The incapability to tolerate and accept that which we don't understand.

Too often have we unsuccessfully been capable of recollecting these simple truths that we all have loved ones. That everyone is their own unique soul. That all living beings wish to live a life free of fear.

However, life is not black and white; it is full of shades of gray. Furthermore, everyone has the capacity for good and evil. It's our choices that genuinely distinguish us, not whose ancestry we share. Even so, there is so much we don't recognize and again don't live with harmoniously.

It is maintained by an innumerable amount of souls that there is not one universe rather an endless amount. That they're all different branches of a single colossal tree that all creation lives simultaneously on. As implausibly as that sounds, it is the truth.

Though the Earth and its myriad of realities are more intricately intertwined collectively, then one would consider it. Furthermore, even the Almighty Father Creator of Heaven and Earth couldn't do the job unaided.

There existed a world parallel to Earth where fantastical creatures are known by humans as "Ghost" live and thrive. Ghosts themselves are far more complicated then what humans assume they are to be.

Ghosts are their own unique being. Although to be fair, they'd be considered evolutionary kin of people. Nevertheless, ghosts aren't the souls of the departed or at least not all of them. Ghosts have their own individualized and intricate biology and general anatomy, which is vastly different from humans. It would boggle most researchers if they could analyze a ghost's body.

Nevertheless, that would not only be disrespectful but unquestionably evil. Ghosts weren't monsters or specimens to put under a microscope. They were sentient beings and deserved to be treated as such.

Again most of the ghosts race was born as ghosts. As for the other half of their unique species? Well, there are numerous circumstances exclusive known to the oldest ghosts better-known as the Ancients on that particular subject. The Ghost Zone was founded at the dawn of time by a collection of spirits known as the Ancients. They each symbolize a concept that is a component of the universe. They alone have the power to decided collectively to transform a human into one of them. Their rational motives for doing so are unbeknownst to everyone else.

They're all-powerful, moreover deemed deathless. Their abilities are most potent while they are in their Nexus. Except its a rare occurrence to observe all eleven Ancients gathering. Even more extraordinary is the opening of the Nexus to the rest of their kind.

The last time it was opened was to hold a legal proceeding for the two most racist human beings ever to breathe. Two humans who were both a menace to ghosts, humans, and all of creation! The two most ominous people in all creation? A pair of ghost hunters by the name of Jack and Maddie Fenton. Their narrow-minded, inconsiderate, careless actions on top of their absolute ignorance had produced a large indefinite quantity of predicaments both on Earth and in the Ghost Zone.

In fact, in one timeline that the Ancients had witnessed firsthand? Their thoughtless activities all but sealed the fate of their only son Danny. In the timeline of Danny Fenton as a direct result of his parents, the world was on periodic bases under peril by renegade ghosts. Not only that, but they were also accountable for the unbirths of countless humans _and ghosts. _And it is exclusively their fault for the growth stunt in the Ghost Zone.

Consequently, it was the fact they were willing to assassinate their own son on reoccurring opportunities that put them in cross-hairs of the Ancients. More then them jeopardize every living being's life or making it unachievable for individuals to be redeemed. Given the fact, they proved that they were willing to annihilate their own child? Additionally, demonstrating, again and again, being inattentive, moreover unqualified parents to both their son and daughter. By both human and ghost standers and laws, Jack and Maddie were not suited to be parents or in society.

It was one of the reasons they permitted the first halfa Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius, to abducted Danny. Then raise him as his own while also modifying his DNA to make him his by blood. Now and then, fate had to be cruel to be kind. Also, the needs of many are more significant then the few. Some sacrifices had to be made for the whole. Some people didn't concur with that. However, the Ancients stood by it.

All eleven of them had held a trial for Jack and Maddie Fenton after the Human Courts had found them guilty of charges of attempted murder in the first degree. Unregistered firearms, child abandonment, conspiracy to commit terrorism, terrorism. Also reckless endangerment, disorderly conduct, destruction of public and private propriety. Plus, intent to dispute drugs, multiple DUI, and to pose a severe safety risk to both the public and health of others.

Needlessly to say, the two adult Fentons were shocked by their charges alone in the _Human World. _But their law-breaking in the _Ghost Zone _had been far more severe. The mere fact they breathed jeopardize both realms and everyone living in it!

Each Ancient had voiced their personal thoughts on the matter while simultaneously speaking of the one soul who was at the core of everything. Danny Phantom may not want to be the "Chosen One," Or like the fact, his life was connected to the fate of so many, and he was a turning point. Regrettably, there is perpetually going to be one soul that will be the most significant catalyst that will transform the world for better or worse. That soul happened to be a boy whose chosen name was Danny Phantom.

It wasn't unproblematic for the Ancients after the trial to decide what to do. But they had, at last, come to a consensus. They did something unheard of until that day. They're going to use their powers to their zenith by rewriting history while recoding reality t_o create_ a _whole new universe, one that changed everything for everyone, even themselves! _ Now the time has, at last, come to find out all about this new world they've created. Along with the souls who live within this new world. Time for a whole new world for you and me!

* * *

I'd like this time to thank all my friends for their help with my stories. I'd like to thank Spector14 for again doing the cover shot. I want to thank both her and Kaithunder for helping to come up with the new OCs you'll read about. And that Kaithunder has allowed me to use her own OC with her permission. I hope you all love this story and will review it. Have a nice day.


	2. The life and Times of Magdalene Fen

The Life and Times of Magdalene Fen

Meridian, Idaho, the third-largest city in the state and one of the fast-growing cities in America. The original Meridian townsite, founded in 1891, was filed in 1893 on homestead grant land belonging to Eliza Ann Zenger. Her husband, Christian, filed the plat with county officials and called it Meridian. The early settlers, many of whom were relatives, left their homes in Missouri to go west, either by wagon, train, or immigrant railroad car, bringing their lodge and church preferences with them.

They established local institutions soon after arriving and filed for homestead lands.

Around the start of the 20th century, settlers established fruit orchards and built fruit packing businesses and prune dryers along the railroad tracks. Local farms produced many varieties of apples and Italian prunes. Production continued through the mid-1940s when it was no longer profitable, and the businesses closed. In 1941, Meridian's status changed from a village to a city.

The residents of this metropolis had blistering and sun-baked summertime with frigid wintertime with sporadic rainfall. Besides the weather conditions, the municipality had a lot of culture and artistry. One thing this particular asphalt jungle was proud of was the Meridian Symphony Orchestra. Meridian also had important recreational areas and a reasonably good education system. Thus overall, not a bad place to live.

The Fen family had lived in the city since it was founded. Before they'd settled down in what would become Meridian, the family had made a small fortune from mining gold and other precious stones. Not that they were genuinely wealthy by any means. But it was more then enough to live comfortable lives for numerous generations down the line.

Roland Fen, along with his wife Lorelei, lived with their only child Magdalene in the more well-to-do-off neck of the woods. Roland Fen was a prosperous real-estate agent, and his wife was part of the renowned Symphony Orchestra

Roland and his wife had both been born and raised in the city. Therefore they'd know each other their whole lives. They started dating in their freshman year of high school and got married shortly after completing college. Roughly three years into their marriage, they had their daughter Magdalene Faith Fen on March 3rd.

Although Magdalene's birth was tempered with the fact, her parents found out their child had a weakened immune system, which also resulted in her being chronically anemic. Thus it required extra work to take care of her to make sure she stayed healthy and risk-free.

Now for the Fen family, religion and God were quite essential. Even Roland and Lorelei had biblical middle names. Isaiah and Esther named after their parents respectfully. Although religious belief was a significant part of their lives, they belonged to a non-domination house of prayer. They're open-minded and accepting of all people. That included members of the Pride community.

The Fen family's best friends and neighbors were Morgensterns, who was a mixed-race couple. Quinn Morgenstern was African-American and minster at their place of worship.

His wife Zoe Morgenstern was a Caucasian woman of Jewish descent whose relatives had escaped from the Nazis when World War II broke out and settle in the United States. She, too, was part of the Symphony Orchestra and was also an active activist for several causes with her best friend, Lorelei.

They also had one child. Their daughter Leta had been diagnosed with diabetes at a very young age. Despite her illness, Leta was a very spirited child who had a zest for life.

Leta and Magdalene were inseparable. They didn't think of themselves as friends rather sisters. Leta was only two months younger then Magdalene. The girls did act more like sisters then friends in any case.

It was a typical Saturday morning for the Fen family. Spring had arrived a few days ago, and that had brightened everyone's mood as the lingering seasonal depression had left with it.

Roland was busy getting ready for work. Quite a lot of people who knew the Fens always said Roland looked like he should've been an actor rather then sell real-estate.

It was entirely truthful. Being six-one with a lean build, tan skin, and thick wavy dusky golden hair and startling blue-violet eyes, he did look he possessed the body of a thespian.

He was getting dressed in his usual attire—a classic tuxedo- khaki pants and dark blue jacket. A lovely golden watch on his wrist made him look incredibly classy. As he finished getting dressed, he observed his wife entering their bedroom in his closet mirror.

Lorelei was a fetching young woman. About five-seven, she had an excellent waist with voluptuous hips and rather tiny feet. Her indigo eyes were large with thick lashes that stood out on her heart-shaped face. Her lively wavy auburn locks fell to her shoulders and perfectly framed her attractive features.

She was clothed in her typical attire as well- an olive-green turtle-neck top, mid sleeves with a dark gray skirt, and a pair of white pumps. Around her neck was an exquisite pearl necklace.

"Rollie, I swear you spend more time in front of the mirror then a teenage girl. And we should know how much a teenage girl spends in front of the mirror," she laughs softly at the thought of their daughter.

"My darling, you know Magdalene isn't at all vain. Even if she as ravishing as her mother," he added as he gazed into his wife's indigo eyes longingly.

Caressing his face, her dainty hands brushed against his well-trimmed beard. "You know I was just teasing, beloved. You and I both know Mag showcases far more virtuous behavior then embodying any of the seven deadly sins."

"That I agree with you, my pretty. Now and then, she still manages to surprise me with just how angelic she is. I frequently have wondered if God gave us a genuine angel for a daughter and not a mere mortal."

"Well, aren't we all the children of God?" Lorelei pointed out as she straightens her husband's necktie. "I'm delighted that Magdalene is thoughtful, kindhearted, and an altruist. People know they can count on her in times of crisis or just listen when they need someone to talk too."

"I do still worry about her with her health problems. I wish now, and then she takes better care of herself."

"Rollie, what more can be done? We do our best to keep the house as clean as possible. She takes iron pills and is on medication to fight off serious illnesses. What more can be done that we don't already do?

I, for one, think its a good thing she outside in the sunshine tending to her garden. I swear the girl is attempting to regrow Eden. She's quite the horticulturist that's for sure," the young mother noted with pride in her lovely voice.

"Yeah, no denying she's extremely good at growing flowers and taking care of animals," the handsome man agreed. He brushed a lock of hair out of his wife's face before he added, "But I also love the fact our daughter would instead practice piano or read a book then sit around doing nothing.

With how the world is changing and advancing, it's nice to see an active mind and not a couch potato," which both parents smiled with great pride at that thought.

Even so, Lorelei looked a bit down in the mouth as she replied in a saddened tone to her love. "Well, I know she wishes she was more healthy so she could do competitive sports. You know how proud she is of us having medals from swimming and track and field."

"Yeah, the glory days of high school when you and I were the most popular couple. We had it all the brains, beauty, and again just being popular."

"Well, let's not live in the past, thinking about when we were sixteen years old. You have houses to sell, and I need to go get Zoe so we can go to practice."

"That's right, her automobile in the shop. What was the problem with it again?"

"I'm not versed in the language of motor vehicles, Roland. All I know is Zoe's car wouldn't start, and the check engine light came on. So we're carpooling until it's fixed."

"Quinn, able to get around alright, yes?"

"Yes, Quinn is getting along fine. Zoe informed me he'd got a busy week ahead of him. The church is jam-packed with its charity drive for the homeless and mentoring at-risk kids at the moment."

"Well, if anyone can help them, its Quinn. Now I've got to jet. I've to show and sell at least three houses today. So see you at dinner tonight," as he bent down to pick up his briefcase and kissed his wife.

"Good luck, honey. I'll say a prayer for you. Just be home in time for dinner. I'm making pot roast and potatoes tonight."

"You are too good to be true, Lorelei," as they shared one more kiss. After Roland left to go to work, Lorelei went in search of her daughter. Even if her daughter was a teenager, she still liked to know where her baby was.

She knew the three most likely places her daughter was outside tending her garden, in the living room practicing piano or in her room reading a new book.

She decided to check outside first. Given it was finally springtime, she felt for sure her daughter would be hard at work getting her garden ready for the renewal of life.

"Mag? Magdalene? Honey, you out here?" as she went out the backdoor to look over at her daughter's little patch of heaven. She was surprised her daughter wasn't there and was going to check for her elsewhere when she was nearly knocked over from behind. She managed to catch the porch rail in time.

"Oh! Mom! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I'm sorry!" cried her sixteen-year-old daughter as she set down all the books and gardening tools she had in her arms.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Next time just make sure you can see where you're going," as she turned to look at her daughter. Magdalene was nearly the spitting image of her mother. Other then she had her father's eyes and naturally tan skin.

Lorelei was thrilled her daughter had gotten her father's skin tone. Given it didn't make her look sickly at all. No-one would guess someone who looked fit and tan to have a weakened immune system or be anemic with a glowing sun-kissed tan.

Taking a glance at the box her daughter been carrying, she pulled out a thick book and glanced at the title. "_How to speak the language of flowers. A guide to the symbolic meaning of flowers." _

"Did you get this from the library or a bookstore?" she asked curiously. Her daughter was extremely passionate about symbolism and what names meant. She had an excellent memory, unlike her parents.

To be honest, neither Lorelei or Roland had as good a memory as their daughter. Lorelei particularly suffered from not being able to remember names and faces. Roland likely draws a blank everything if they didn't have a calendar or carry day planners with them at all times.

"Leta and I went to the public library after school yesterday. She wanted to get some new books on mythology and crystal healing. So while she got those, I picked up some new books on gardening and wildlife."

"Which mythology is Leta reading about now? I know she knows all about Greek, Norse, Egyptian, and Asian myths. What was she looking into this time?"

"She was looking to find books on myths to do with Central and South America. Pretty sure she got one on Aztec mythology. Don't know if she manages to get one about Mexico though she was aiming to get one."

"That reminds me, what language class are you in at school?"

"Well, the school teaches five of the most spoken languages. I mean, English is one of the most spoken languages. But Mandarin Chinese, Hindi, Spanish, Arabic, and Russian are among the most spoken throughout the world as well.

Freshmen year you take Spanish, sophomore learn Arabic, my year juniors learn Russian and seniors learn Mandarin Chinese."

"And how are you doing so far?"

"Well, I get a B- in that class, Mom, so I would think I'm doing fairly well."

"That's nice. So I take it your going to go get your garden ready for spring?"

"I wanted to try growing the birth flowers this year. Every month has a flower that belongs to it, just like it has a birthstone. Or their Celtic chart for what kind of wood is your birth one."

"I take it you've been doing a lot of studying on the subject of symbolism to do with one birthday?"

"Yeah, I've been studying that since the new year. Quite a fascinating subject, Mom. You wouldn't believe all that I've learned so far."

"Well, you can tell your father and me about it later tonight at dinner. I've to leave to go to practice. You'll be on your own today till I get home around six. Your father is coming home, hopefully at seven."

"Okay, well, you and Aunt Zoe have a good practice. I know the Orchestra has a big show in two weeks. And they say practice makes perfect."

"You are too good to be true, Magdalene. Make sure to take your medicine. And don't do anything crazy while I'm gone."

"Okay, Mom, I won't do anything crazy," Magdalene promised her mother not noticing she had her fingers crossed behind her back. She waited till her mom was gone before she ran into the house to call Leta and ask her to come over.

Currently, the two sixteen-year-old girls were busy giving each other makeovers. They'd already done their nails. Now it was time for their hair.

Leta was just finishing putting on latex gloves over her flawless brown sugar skin. Then she draped a white towel around her best friend's body. "Are you sure you wanted to do this, Mag?" she asked her best friend one last time.

"Yes, I'm sure, and we need to get this done before our parents get home!" Mag quickly said. Ordinarily, Mag was noted to have the patience of a saint, but that didn't mean she wasn't impatient or a little snippy like everyone else.

"We at least know rehearsal for our mothers will run very late tonight, seeing how they've got a performance in two weeks.

But we can't guarantee that our fathers won't show up to check on us even if my dad occupied selling houses and yours with the church. They could come home out of the blue at any moment! Therefore, hurry it up!"

"I hope neither of our parents kills us for this! I mean, they are more then fine with us doing our nails. But I think there a reason they asked us not to touch each other hair!"

"Leta come on! Look, God isn't going to be infuriated or consider it a sin if you dye my hair! Or if I give you a haircut! So get to it!" Mag told her best friend, impatiently.

"Okay, but so that you understand, I'm not dying your whole head plum. I'm only going to do the last four inches."

"Just do it already!"

"Okay, remember this stuff doesn't come out until at least forty-five washes," as Leta began dye Mag's hair her favorite color. After an hour and a half, they're done, and Magdalene's hair was now half plum.

"It's like magic! I look so amazing! I can't believe it! You did a great job, Leta!" Mag exclaimed loudly as she admired herself in her vanity mirror.

"Okay, thank you for admiring my work. You're lucky. My cousin works at a beauty parlor! Now let's get to my hair!"

"Okay," as Mag took the scissors and got some other hair tools and got behind her friend. "Okay, so you said you want this short, right?"

"Chin length and staked in the back. And make sure you frame my face correctly too."

"Well, I hope I don't ruin your beautiful chocolate brown locks. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Mag began to brush, cut, and style her friend's hair. She'd been yearning for months now to have it short, but at the moment, her parents hadn't wanted her to have short hair.

Though both girls didn't understand why their moms were such hypocrites, after all, Leta's mom Zoe had boyishly short hair, and Mag's mom had tried to dye her own hair one time. Not that it had turned out that great, but that was beside the point!

Once their makeovers were done, the girls decided to do one activity they each liked together. So the girls went outside to do some yoga that Leta was into and then work on Mag's garden.

The girls did receive a lecture from their parents when they got home that night. Yet other then a talk, there wasn't any anger at it at all. Instead, their parents had more pressing matters to discuss with their daughters.

Given that their junior year was almost up and they'd be seniors next year, they felt it was time to start thinking about college that they should be focusing on what they wanted to do with their lives after high school.

To be honest, the girls hadn't given much thought about what they're going to do as adults, college, or if they even made it down the aisle. Those thoughts were still pretty far from their minds. All the same, their parents wanted them to start thinking of their futures seriously.

"So, what _do you want to do?" _Magdalene inquired a week later to Leta in her bedroom. They'd just finished reading their library books and now had time to occupy their minds with other matters.

"I've not given it much thought, Mag. Dad says I should play to my strengths. Though I'm not sure what those are," as Mag offered her a snack so her blood sugar wouldn't drop.

Eating her own snack Mag was quite for a few minutes before speaking. "Well, I know no one knows more about myths, magic, and alternative lifestyles then you."

"I'm lucky. My mother lets me pursue my own passions. Yes, I'm proud of my Jewish heritage, but at least she and Dad allowed me to explore things and choose my own path.

I'm thankful to have supporting parents who don't mind their daughter tries out other things then what they grew up with themselves."

"Well, if that's how you feel, why not open a shop that sells and promotes your interest? I think you'd be very good at that, sis."

"Well, it does have some appeal big sis. But I would still need some type of college degree in case opening a shop doesn't bring home the bacon. Honestly, I'm still not sure what I want to study. Though I would at least like to go to a college, not in Idaho."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that myself: Meridian home and all. But I want to go out and see the world. I want to meet new people who have their own ideas and just see what out there."

"But you're worried your parents won't approve of you leaving the state either? I know we both have chronic illnesses, but we've been able to manage them just fine.

I mean, don't they say parents can only give their children two things? Roots and wings?"

"Yes, that is true. Our roots have been well-established, but I want to fly on my own wings. Make a life for me. Also, I got a feeling the person I'm destined to spend my life with isn't in Idaho.

If I want to find the man I'm destined to spend my life with, I'm going to have to go seek him out, and it's not going to be here."

"You are such a romantic. You know that, sis? Ever since we were little, you've dreamed of your 'happily ever after."

"Is it so wrong for a girl to have her dream wedding and house already in mind? Don't a lot of girls have that planned out ahead of time?"

"Sure they do, but wasn't our moms who told us you don't find love it finds you? And when you least expect it?"

"Yes, and our mothers also told us what makes a relationship successful that the best relationships are taken slow and steady that you have to get past physical attraction and infatuation.

It's important to be friends first and take your time to get to know someone. You have to be able to talk and have a normal conversation with them.

You should've simple dates when you first start. Something as simple as a walk in the park while walking your dogs, for example, that you shouldn't rush into all the nine yards.

If you do all that, you can make a relationship work forever."

"That's some sage advice. After all, no one is perfect, and you have to accept a person strengths and flaws. All their little quirks and have good communication.

Though I would think a good marriage also means genuinely listening to your partner. Having the ability to compromise and being honest about how you are feeling."

"It also helps to be patient and understanding. Marriage is the reality, and the wedding is fantasy. But it takes two to make a relationship work, and that can only be if you both work together."

Sighing, the two girls just sat in silence for a while. Finally, they decided they could worry about all this later and decided to take Leta's cavalier king Charles spaniel Paprika for a walk.

Leta was a dog person Magdalene; on the other hand, loved cats. She did own a cat, a beautiful snow-white cat named Eleanor. She was real affection and mischievous kitty.

Enjoying the beautiful day as they walked through one of the best parks in the city, the girls were thrilled to be friends and sisters and that their families got along so well.

While neither knew what the future had in store for them, they knew a few things for sure. They'd always be best friends and sisters. That they both planned to move away from Idaho, and they'd still have the support of their family and friends.

So whatever would happen in the future would happen, and they'd be ready for when it did.

* * *

OC Voice Actors.

Lorelei- Job: Singer. She has several awards for swimming. Intuitive and charismatic. Member of the Meridian Symphony Orchestra. Voice- Sara Ramirez- Queen Miranda. Birthday August 31st

Roland- I see him being a firm but a reasonable man who wants the best for his family and business. Real Estate Agent. Voice- Travis Willingham- King Roland II. Birthday August 3rd.

Magdalene- Julie Bowen- Rapunzel's mother- March 3rd.

Leta Morgenstern Zoë Isabella Kravitz – Leta Lestrange- Fantastic Beasts and where to find them.

The cat Eleanor belongs to Spector14, who has permitted me to use her.

You should check out Spector14's amazing Danny Phantom stories for yourself.

Most of the outfits the characters will be wearing in this story are designed by jimelization.

You should check out her W.I.T.C.H. Stories "Heart of a mother" and the sequel she's currently writing The Dark Descendant. Both are extremely good. She's an excellent writer.

Have a beautiful day, everyone.


	3. The Life and Times of Vlad Masters

The Life and Times of Vlad Masters

America, the land of opportunity. A place where everyone was supposed to be treated fairly and equally. A nation entirely made up of people from all around the world.

At least that what America was supposed to be. There were always going to be people contaminated with the disease of prejudice and the highest form of ignorance known as racism.

There would also be people just consumed with hatred for anyone or anything that wasn't their definition of 'normal and correct." As hard as it is to accept the truth of the matter? Sometimes their minds can't be changed or find enlightenment.

Therefore, you take the good with the bad and hope good prevailed. That people did become enlightened and didn't give into these deadly diseases. One could only expect that the words of Martin Luther King and his "I have a dream" speech would be remembered and that people learned to be accepting and open-minded.

* * *

U.S. immigration law is complex, and there is much confusion as to how it works. Immigration law in the United States has been built upon the following principles: the reunification of families, admitting immigrants with skills that are valuable to the U.S. economy, protecting refugees, and promoting diversity. This fact sheet provides necessary information about how the U.S. legal immigration system is designed and functions.

The body of law governing the current immigration policy is called The Immigration and Nationality Act (INA). The INA allows the United States to grant up to 675,000 permanent immigrant visas each year across various visa categories. On top of those 675,000 visas, the INA sets no limit on the annual admission of U.S. citizens' spouses, parents, and children under the age of 21.

Also, each year the president is required to consult with Congress and set an annual number of refugees to be admitted to the United States through the U.S. Refugee Resettlement Process.

Once a person obtains an immigrant visa and comes to the United States, they become a lawful permanent resident (LPR). In some circumstances, non-citizens already inside the United States can obtain LPR status through a process known as "adjustment of status." Lawful permanent residents are foreign nationals who are permitted to work and live lawfully and permanently in the United States. LPRs are eligible to apply for nearly all jobs (i.e., jobs not legitimately restricted to U.S. citizens) and can remain in the country permanently, even if they are unemployed. After residing in the United States for five years (or three years in some circumstances), LPRs are eligible to apply for U.S. citizenship. It is impossible to apply for citizenship through the normal process without first becoming an LPR. Each year the United States also admits a variety of non-citizens temporarily. Such "non-immigrant" visas are granted to everyone from tourists to foreign students to temporary workers permitted to remain in the U.S. for years. While certain employment-based visas are subject to annual caps, other non-immigrant visas (including tourist and student visas) have no numerical limits. They can be granted to anyone who satisfies the criteria for obtaining the visa.

To qualify for U.S. citizenship through naturalization, an individual must have had LPR status (a green card) for at least five years (or three years if he or she obtained the green card through a U.S.-citizen spouse or the Violence Against Women Act, VAWA).

There are other exceptions, including, but not limited to, members of the U.S. military who serve in a time of war or declared hostilities. Applicants for U.S. citizenship must be at least 18-years-old, demonstrate continuous residency, demonstrate "good moral character," pass English and U.S. history and civics exams (with certain exceptions), and pay an application fee, among other requirements.

As it was right now, a young newlywed Russian couple was trying to get through a mountain of paperwork with government officials to become citizens of the USA.

* * *

A middle-aged bald man was going over all the documents the couple gave them. Looking up, he began asking them to clarify if this was accurate.

The tall and majestic looking woman who had the poise of a dancer ice blue eyes glanced nervously at him. Her hair was as dark as a moonless sky in intricate braids and rolls. Around her neck was an expensive-looking necklace of rubies, pearls, and sapphires. She seemed to favor the color pink as she entirely dressed in that color. She clarified her name was Anastasia Alexandra Noskov Masters was born on June 18. She was from Saint Petersburg and was currently 26 years old. She knew how to speak both English and Russian correctly. She had a teaching degree. She never been in trouble with the law and was in perfect health.

Her husband, Igor Nicholas Masters, had also been born and raised in Saint Petersburg. His birthday was on June 28. He also knew how to speak both English and Russian correctly. He had no health problems and no criminal history. He had a master's in business and mathematics. And as the officers could see, he matched his I.D. Having short light brown hair with a well-trimmed beard and dark chocolate-brown eyes. As they continue to wait for everything to finish being processed by the American government, their thoughts drifted to the homeland they'd left behind.

* * *

Modern culture in Russia not so different from Europe. Everyone could at least make roast eggs and spaghetti. Cafe and fast food weren't everyday stuff. Most people loved pork and chicken, but not everyone likes to eat fish.

A majority of the population had their own garden plot where they grew vegetables, potatoes, cabbage, and tomatoes. This is why there was a great love of homemade preserves: pickles, jam, sauerkraut. Many go to the forest for mushrooms and berries.

Their most common food? It consisted of meat dumplings, borscht, pancakes, pies, salads, and various cereals like buckwheat, rice, and barley, with vegetables with milk and jam.

Anastasia's favorite dishes were fried potatoes, eggs, and recipes with mushrooms. During the summertime, they'd drink compotes, kvass, and kefir, sometimes soda during the winter they had hot tea with lemon and jam, cocoa or herbal decorations.

Many foreigners are surprised at how much attention people pay to clothes and makeup. Young women will never go out to take out the garbage in home clothes. She will dress and make up for this.

The older generation is more indifferent about such stuff, mostly married women. Not every woman knows how to apply makeup correctly. Which the result can sometimes look silly.

Simple hairstyles, braids, tails, bunches, sometimes haircuts. A lot of girls with long hair. Guys, on the contrary, mostly cut their hair is as short as possible. Not many men wear beards, but light unshaven is a common occurrence. Girls often dye their hair, men seldom.

Everyone dressing pretty standard. But winters are cold, so even in the south, everyone has at least a couple of knitted sweaters. In Siberia, without a warm coat with a hat, you can't survive, although many girls manage to wear a short skirt with kopron tights at -30 degrees.

Women, regardless of age, prefer high heels. A lot of girls walk on stilettos or sneakers. Men prefer sneakers or leather shoes.

They had many churches, but the younger generation is not particularly religious. There are many shopping centers, many foreign cafes, and eateries such as McDonald's, KFC, and so on. There were countless parks and green squares. A lot of sculptures and monuments. A lot of museums and theaters.

In villages, things are much worse. Sometimes there is no water and electricity, as well as work. Many communities became abandoned because of this. Young people move closer to the cities.

It's not customary to just smile at passers-by and come up to talk. Many people swear and talk rudely. This is not out of a desire to offend. People often get tired and stuck in their thoughts and problems. But for the sake of family and friends, they're ready for much.

Some laws are dumb. A person cannot defend themselves. Because if they injure or kill the attacker, they will put in jail the one who was attacked.

Even worse, if someone else comes to rescue you. He is 100% in danger. So most people will either try to bypass or call the police, instead of immediate help.

"No, corpse, no case" is all that we get if someone threatens to kill us. There were several cases when relatives of judges hit children by a car and got nothing for it. So yeah, the legal system in the deep ass.

* * *

At last, they'd gotten through everything and were allowed to leave the Department of Immigration. Yes, it would take a few years to become proper citizens of America, but for now, they're allowed to live in the country while awaiting their green cards and eventually citizenship.

The young couple settled down in the state of Wisconsin. The state was well-known for more then its water parks and people being zany cheeseheads for the state's football team.

There were plenty of commercial enterprise possibilities, an outstanding education system. Rather renowned for student activism. A fondness for badgers was also well noted. The people seemed friendly enough, and overall it seemed a safe place to raise a family.

The settled into a modest apartment in Madison, and Igor tried to start up his own enterprise while Anastasia stayed at home for the time being. She was anxious to get a teaching occupation secure for herself. However, there were no openings then.

Now given the fact they were brand-new to the country and just trying to get on their feet, it wasn't a surprise that some of their neighbors desired to lend them a hand.

Anastasia had no difficulty when it came to making friends or fitting in general. Her bubbly personality, benevolent smile, and is very much a social butterfly she had no problems fitting in.

People were drawn to her like a magnet. As soon as the beautiful woman walked into a room, everyone frowns instantly turned upside down, and everyone was having a good time.

Igor had a little more difficulty making friends. On the one hand, the man was hard-working and ambitious with the goals he wanted to achieve in life. But he couldn't help but brag and show-off to other people. Also, he had a nasty temper that you didn't want to be on the receiving end of.

Three years into both their marriage and shortly after become legalized citizens of America, the couple had another reason to be blessed. They're expecting their first child!

Of course, that meant for Anastasia; she would have to put her dreams of teaching on hold for a little longer. While it meant for Igor, he had to try and make his business more prosperous to provide for his family. He had started a small company that manufactured and distributed sanitation items throughout the city.

On July 17, Nayda Tatiana Masters was born weighing seven pounds and 13 ounces. Two years later, the couple welcomed their second child.

Vlad Alexei Masters on May 25, weighing eight pounds and 14 ounces.

* * *

At the moment, the little family was enjoying each other company as Anastasia tried to rock her restless son to sleep. He'd only been home from the hospital for a week. In that time, he'd never once slept through the night.

"Shush, it's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. They're nothing to fear when I'm near," as she stood in the infant room, attempting to coax him to sleep.

"Can't you make that stupid thing shut up, Anastasia?! I've not got a decent night sleep in a week because you can't keep him quiet!" growled her husband, only further stressing the newborn out.

"Igor, please! He's only a week old, and he's a _baby. _They don't follow other people's schedules. They need attention and a lot of patience," as she hurried past him to make a bottle.

"Just get it to stop crying so I can get some sleep!" he snapped angrily as he slammed the door to their bedroom shut.

Anastasia sighed as she gave the bottle to her son. She didn't know what was wrong with her husband. He'd been more good nature when they had their daughter. Recently he seemed to be getting into more foul moods.

She was also starting to worry about other things. He was complaining he couldn't sleep at night because of the kids. But then why didn't he even get back from work till 2:00 in the morning?

Deciding to worry about it later, she just made sure her son was fed and got some sleep before checking on her daughter. Thankful little Nayda was sleeping as peaceful as Sleeping Beauty had been.

* * *

Four years later.

"Nayda? Hurry up, or your going to be late for school!" her mom called to her daughter as she finished getting breakfast ready.

The six-year-old came tearing into the room. It was clear the six-year-old took after her mother in looks other then getting her daddy's brunette hair.

The pretty little girl today was dressed in her favorite colors; teal and magenta. Today attire was a magenta jumper over a teal short-sleeved shirt.

Anastasia smiled with pride at her daughter because her daughter, even at age six, had shown some prodigy skills. The fact she could sew as well as she did was a testament to that.

But it was her daughter's abilities in fine art that genuinely stood out. All children spend time drawing and coloring. That was a normal part of childhood. But Nayda's skills were far behind a child her age.

You only had to glance at the walls of their apartment. Then you see all the beautiful sketches she had done. Also, she'd created all their figurines herself.

"Morning, Mommy! What did you make for breakfast today?" she asked in an excited voice.

"Go wash your hands first, sweetie. I've not quite finished breakfast yet. And please see what is keeping your brother. I've got a busy day ahead of me, and I need to get you both to preschool and school in the next half hour."

"Okay, Mommy!" as she dashed back to the bathroom to wash her hands and then called out for her brother. "Vlad! Where are you, little brother? Where are you little badger?" she called him by the nickname she gave him.

Her brother, even at age four, was a fan of what Americans called football. He liked watching both the guys in green and gold but also another football team whose name had badgers in them.

It's why for his birthday she'd sewn him a badger doll for his last birthday. He called the thing Packy. She just smiled as she got to her brother's room.

Like any ordinary four-year-old room, it was a mess, with clothes and toys all over the place. She could barely make out her brother under his bed.

"Vlad? Little badger? Time to come out of your burrow! Mommy making breakfast, and we got to school!" she called from the doorway, and there was a yelp.

Her little brother came crawling from underneath the bed with a small goose egg on his forehead. Even at his young age, he resembled his father, except he had his mother's coloring. Both his mother and sister agreed he be quite handsome by the time he grew up.

"Nayda! That hurt!" he pouted to his older sister. He was so adorable whenever he got mad. Unlike their scary father, Vlad was just so cute.

"Sorry, little brother," his big sister apologized as she kissed his forehead. " Now, what are you looking for? Have you lost Packy once again?" she asked kindly as he nodded.

"I can't go to school without him! He's my only friend! The other children are such meanies!" he exclaimed in much distress.

"I thought I was your best friend?" his sister asked in the mock offense to which her brother scoffed. "You're my sister. Brothers and sisters can't be best friends!"

"Brother and sister _can be friends, Little Badger. _Now let me help you find your little badger, so we don't stress Mommy out more."

It took a little over ten minutes but eventually unearthed the plush hiding in the dirty laundry. So they went to eat breakfast, which their mom had finished making.

"I do hope my little princess and prince have a good day. Please remember to be on your best behavior and listen to your teachers."

"We know, Mommy! Its as you told us. There is a lesson to learn in all of us, so please be kind to those around us!" Vlad recited his mommy lessons.

His mommy was so smart. She always knew the right words or how to help them understand things that most children their age wouldn't understand at all.

"You're such a clever boy, Vlad. I can't wait till you are in a proper school. With your sharp mind and thirst for learning? I know you'll be a star pupil like your sister!"

"I want to be smart like you, Mommy!" he clapped his hands with happiness at her praise. Vlad would do anything to make his mommy smile.

"I say if we both keep doing those workbooks together that Mommy got us, then I don't doubt we'll both be geniuses, little brother!" Nayda exclaimed with glee as she hugged him.

Once again, their father was more often than not around due to working long hours; he wasn't as involved in their lives. On the other hand? Their mother did have a teaching degree. As a result, she took her children's education seriously.

Therefore she was continually doing anything to encourage their minds and help them get a head-start in learning. So she began teaching them the basics before either had even gone to preschool.

After she dropped the kids off their school, which was preschool to fifth grade, she began to run her errands. The first thing she knew she had to do was go to the bank.

However, she got a bit of a nasty shock when she got the bank. They informed her that her husband's checks were bouncing. Not to mention he was overdrawn for the last few months.

Not understanding how their finances were in such dire straights, she requested all the bank papers and went to figure this out. Seeing how she couldn't do anything without money, she was forced to go home and look at their finances more carefully. What she found displeased her much.

She decided to confront her husband about it when he got home that night. After she made sure the children were in bed and fast asleep, she confronts her husband.

"Igor, we need to talk."

"Later. I just want to sleep."

"It cannot wait."

"Leave me alone, woman!"

"No, I won't! Avoiding or ignoring a problem doesn't solve it! It only delays the solution. And seeing how we could lose our home for failing to pay rent or have our power shut off, I suggested you come to the kitchen right now!"

Growling, he followed his wife to the kitchen, where she had everything nice and organized. "I couldn't get money at the bank today because your checks all bounced. And they told me we were overdrawn.

I checked with a few other places, and it turns out we owe some money. I don't understand how we could be in debt. So I want to know where the money is going and what is going on?"

"How dare you go through my personal papers and question me about money! That is not your concern!"

"If we don't have a roof over our head and the kids don't have food and clothes, it becomes my concern! So Igor tell me what happened to the money?

And if you lie or tell me you touched the children's trust fo so help me..."

"So help you what? Its _my money. I can use it as I want!" _

"_What are you using it on then?!" _

"That's none of your concern! I'm done talking about this!"

"Igor, please. Just talk to me. Is everything at work, okay? What's going on that we are missing money?"

Getting angry, he slapped his wife so hard she fell to the floor. "Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong! Its my job to make money. All you are supposed to do is your womanly duty!

Be a pretty but obedient housewife! That's all you are suitable for! Now get out my sight!"

Anastasia was left on the floor, crying for hours. She knew there be a massive bruise on her face the next morning. She wasn't sure what to do about her family or her growing concerns with money. But she do the best get could for both.

* * *

Three years later.

That first night was only the start of the abuse in the Masters's family. Igor only got more abusive. He was always in a bad mood, and he takes it out in different ways.

With his children, it was mostly left to verbal and emotionally abusing his children. It was his wife who took the physical abuse. She'd been trying for years to get help, but nothing she did work.

She'd gone to a battered woman shelter with her kids one time. He found them and dragged them back home in the middle of the night. She had tried to file a restraining order, but that didn't do any good because he didn't care what the police did.

But the worst part was the money was getting shorter as the abuse when on. Anastasia was at her wit's end. It wasn't till her son's seventh birthday party that it all came to a head.

She'd planned a fantastic party for her son. She had themed it after his favorite thing; the Green Bay Packers. She and Nayda both made all his favorite foods, a couple of pizzas and Nayda had made the most outstanding cake.

They couldn't wait for all their friends and their families to get there. Vlad was so happy it was his birthday, and he just knew this be the best birthday ever.

Unfortunately, the party never happened. Igor, who once again ignored the restraining order came and destroyed everything his wife had done. Then he beat her up till she was unrecognizable and was in the act of harming his children when suddenly help came.

One of their neighbors happened to be an off-duty cop. He and his wife and their children were coming to the party and arrived early. He quickly subdued Igor and booked him while his wife took Anastasia and the children to the hospital for treatment.

It was while they're in recovery that Anastasia finally learned the terrible truth about her husband. His business had been failing for years, which had led partly to the debt.

With his business failing and the demands of a family had made, Igor makes a terrible choice in how to deal with his stress.

He had gotten hooked on heroin. His habit only added to financial problems and abusive.

Anastasia at the moment only cared about her children's safety. Her friend told her that Igor would go to jail for quite some time with the drug and domestic charges on him. Not to mention his financial problems also would keep him jail for a long time.

Either way, she asked her friend to help her begin the divorce paperwork. It was a good thing in her mind that her neighbors were a cop and a lawyer.

In about three months, Anastasia had divorced her husband and legally changed her name back to her maiden name. After all that was settled, she relocated her family and finally got a job teaching philosophy at the renowned college.

As for her children? Being a good mother, she found them the best therapist to help them with their mental scars. She also continued to encourage them to follow their passions and never to neglect their education.

So by the time both finished high school, they'd graduated with honors. Nayda was going to school on a scholarship to study art. Her son had earned a scholarship from his good grades so he could attend college without worrying too much about money.

So it was time for college, and who knew what that be like for everyone involved? Only time would tell...

* * *

The Masters family

Anastasia Alexandra Masters: Voice- Meg Ryan, who played Anastasia in the animated movie. Birthday June 18, (Same birthday as the famous Anastasia) Job- Philosophy teacher at the college.

Nayda Tatiana Masters: Voice- Kristen Dunst- birthday July 17 (Date of Anastasia's death)

Igor Nicholas Masters-Voice John Cusack- Voiced Demetri in Anastasia- birthday June 28.

All the information on Russia was given to me by a friend on DA named LemmyKlain. She is from Russia, so she was perfect for getting information. She also has done my current Fanfic ID Avatar. My O.C. for Avatar Akiko.


	4. Vlad and Magdalene's Love Story

Vlad and Magdalene's Love Story

Magdalene and her parents were occupied with assisting in getting Mag settled into her new dorm-room at Augustana University in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. It was a private Lutheran university. The largest private university in the state, the institution derives its name from the Confessio Augustana.

Augustana University offered 53 majors, 34 minors, and 15 pre-professional programs. The top five most popular majors are nursing, biology, business administration, elementary education, and psychology.

The university's curriculum was based on a calendar divided into two 15-week semesters. Separated by an interim period of four weeks during January, as well as an optional summer term of eight weeks. Classes may be taken during January. The school offers a 12:1 student-to-faculty ratio

Graduation requires completion of 124 total credit hours, 59 of which are general education courses, with a minimum cumulative grade point average of 2.0. "The Augustana Plan," the name of the 59 credit core curriculum, is "designed to develop articulate communicators, competent writers, creative thinkers, skilled problem solvers, and ethically minded, responsible citizens of the world.

* * *

Mag electing to come to this particular educational institution had involved several motivators. One big reason she had wanted to come here? She'd yearned-for a change of scenery. More importantly, she craved for a chance to meet brand-new people.

Another rational motive? She genuinely desired independence from her parents. The last reason for going to an educational institution so far from home? She longed-for a genuine adventure.

The family's small hoarded wealth that their ancestors had made in gold and precious gems had long ago been put into a special trust fund. It was quite a bit of money. The exact amount was unknown to Magdalene at this time though she was conscious of the fact that the trust fund had a multitude of rules for when and what you could use it for.

One rule all-important rule was that before using it, a family meeting had to be held. Then everyone had to agree that the monetary fund could be accessed. Next, they had to have convincing evidence that this was what they were using the money for.

Most significantly, there were specific requirements for what it was to be used for. The money was to be used primarily for three things. Medical emergencies, paying for school, and finally, matters related to helping the family keep their home. It was never under any circumstances to be used for self-serving desires. It was to remain divided up within reason and equally with the family.

Thus some of the trust had been utilized to pay for Mag's education. She was also permitted an 'allowance' per month. She was to use her allowance exclusively to support herself so far from home.

"Are you sure you are gonna be all right, sweetie?" Lorelei implored her daughter for the millionth time since they got here.

"Mom!" Mag spoke sharply as she turned to face her mother. She looked exasperated with her mother but attempted to talk civilly with her mother.

Taking a few deep breaths, Mag tried once more to get her mother to cease fretting. "I'm not helpless or an invalid in any shape or form, you know that! I'll be all right!"

Shaking her pretty head, she let out an exasperated sigh and gazed at her mother imploring. "Look, Mom, you got to let me grow up eventually. I promise to write home once a week! Plus, I'll call you guys whenever I can.

But all the same, Mom let me grow up! I'm perfectly capable of being on my own! Nothing terrible is going to happen!" Magdalene emphasized to her mother in an aggravated tone of voice.

"I"m just concerned about you is all sweetheart," Lorelei replied to her daughter. She then gripped her daughter's shoulders and, again, in an apprehensive voice, instantly asked her. " Do you have your prescriptions? Along with your vitamins and iron pills? Did you check in with the university medical practitioner? I don't know..."

"Lorelei, she not a bird to be kept in a gilded cage," her husband promptly responded to stop his wife worrywarts in their tracks. She looked at her generous husband, and he carried on.

" I know this is going to be tough on the both of us, but I'm positive Magdalene will be fine. Just have a little faith in our little girl. Or should I say the young woman she now is?" Roland told his wife, attempting to calm down her anxiety.

"Okay, I'll be okay in a few moments. It's just hard to let my baby go!" she lamented as teardrops tumbled from her indigo eyes.

"Mom, I'll always be your baby, but I'm also an adult now, so let me, please be an adult, okay?" Mag attempt to appease her, which seemed to have some effect on her mother.

"Okay. But if anything should happen, please contact us right away," her mother demanded of her to which Mag nodded.

"Will do. Now, if we got all that out of the way? I've got to get ready for the first day of the rest of my life!"

* * *

Mag never thought her parents leave, but they eventually left, and she was alone and on her own for the first time in her life. It was an especially exhilarating sensation, and she was in truth looking forward to her first day of school the next day.

She wasn't genuinely confident in what she sought to major in at school. Consequently, she'd resolved to take an assortment of courses until she found her nitch. She was at least grateful that she had a room to herself.

Though as thrilled as she was to be on her own, she couldn't help but also feel depressive about how the next day wasn't just her first day of classes. Tomorrow would be a year to the day of putting her cat Eleanor to sleep.

The beloved pet that she'd for half her life had gotten kidney disease, and therefore to be kind to her; they'd put her to sleep. The veterinarian was friendly enough to give her a key chain, Rainbow Bridge poem with a photo of her cat. They also had a plaster heart with her paw print, and her ashes, which she had brought with her kept in a beautiful wooden box. Therefore it was as much as she was excited about her first day of school she knew she also is grieving for her beloved feline.

Magdalene, before long, discovered that a college student's life was not an effortless one. Requiring to balance schoolwork, socializing, and making sure one got adequate sleep wasn't an easy thing to accomplish.

High school had been a cakewalk to the demands of college. The subjects are twice as hard, and the school assignments are double that of high school. Then it was just comprehending the lessons themselves because you'd to take excellent notes given the professor wasn't inclined to repeat themselves. Then like any institution, there were your schoolmates: many different backgrounds and just as many various personalities. Fitting in was never the easiest thing to do.

Even though Mag was an extremely likable person, she wasn't doing incredibly well in the friendship department. A majority of the kids at the college had lived in South Dakota their whole lives. Therefore a majority of the student body had long-standing histories with each other. She was one of the very few, not from South Dakota. Also, as she wasn't much of a partier and didn't partake in alcoholic beverages or narcotics, thus she wasn't invited to many parties.

Thus she was pretty much an outcast from the start. Also, despite the excellent weather conditions of South Dakota, it wasn't working out as she hoped for her welfare. It appeared that her health problems, instead of improving, were, in reality, getting more critical, which she couldn't figure out why, but that what was happening.

Magdalene concentrated on her education while staying in contact with her parents and her best friend, Leta. Leta had chosen to go to school in Wisconsin. She hadn't determined what she desired to study either, but all the same, need a college diploma to get anywhere in life.

It was about midway through her third year or so that things started occurring throughout campus that began to cause trouble for students and staff alike. Throughout the winter months, more and more vehicles were being broken into. A few were even stolen for joyrides and then left abandoned. By the time some of the teacher's automobiles were found, they'd been stripped of anything valuable.

By the spring semester, it was now the dorm room being broken into. Again it seemed left, and right people were robbed blindly, and no-one could figure out who was doing it and why they not been captured.

Magdalene kept praying nothing would happen to her, but even the Lord couldn't protect her. One day she was returning late from class and found her door room had been broken into.

It looked like a war zone in her room. She hoped the criminals hadn't found the secret place she kept her checks from her monthly allowance. But no such luck. All the checks she hadn't cashed were gone! That was well over a thousand dollars they made off with! Not only that, but the burglars who must have been looking for a high also stole her prescriptions, iron pills, and vitamins. They were plausible misreading the latter two.

Like so many other students, she filed a report and demanded the dean do something about the situation. But of course, nothing was done about it, and Mag barely was able to get by.

It wasn't until about three months until she was to graduate that the school ultimately figured out who the thieves were. And it was a shock. To everyone shock, two long term teachers of the school had recruited the most valuable and few honor students as well to assist them in robbing both the pupils and employees blind.

The two teachers had had a hidden gambling addiction. Consequently, they'd started to embezzle some money, and when they're getting close to being caught, they formed a plan B. Using their handpicked students, they helped them rob everyone blind. They'd promised the students everything from passing them in class to providing them with hard liqueur and narcotics.

It was quite the scandal, and the school didn't know how they ever recover from having its reputation so damaged in such a vile and immoral way. Not to mention, many of the victims would never be able to recover.

* * *

Magdalene was one of the victims who would not be able to recover. She only had enough money left after graduating for a bus ticket, although it was attempting to decide where to go when she got to the bus station that was the problem.

She could take the bus and go back home to her parents and hometown. Or she could take the bus and crash with Leta. Typically Mag would've done the sensible thing and call her parents and go home. Except she hadn't notified them at all regarding the scandal at her university. Mag didn't want to go back and face her parents. She could already hear her mother lecturing.

Resolving not to go home crying to mommy and daddy, she bought a bus ticket and headed off to look up Leta in Wisconsin. The bus ride was rather long, and the whole time she felt sicker and weaker but stayed on the bus until she reached Wisconsin. When she arrived, she was disappointed that Leta wasn't around to greet her or take her back to her place. She wondered if Leta hadn't gotten her message as she had been incapable of calling her.

Finding the most inexpensive motel, Mag went to sleep. Not knowing her life was about to change permanently. The next morning when the maids came to clean the room, they found the young woman unconscious and quite sickly. Her breathing was erratic, she was all clammy, and her naturally tan skin was ashen. Consequently, the manager of the motel called 911 and rushed the ailing woman to the nearest hospital.

However, other traumas were going on that the moment and virtually all the rooms full because of it. Therefore they put the unconscious woman in the only available place.

* * *

A room Vlad Masters was currently in for his mysterious ailment of 'ecto-acne." Which of course, the physicians had no idea how to counteract or heal. So it would seem Vlad be stuck for a long time in the hospital.

When his periodic painkillers wore off, he was subsequently conscious enough to notice that he was now sharing the room with the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. Her beauty even transcended that of Maddie. The doctors were extremely occupied with taking vitals and doing all kinds of tests to try and figure out what was wrong with the young woman.

It wasn't until twilight the young lady finally woke up. Naturally, she was bewildered as to where she was and what was going on. But then she heard someone tell to calm down and it'd be okay.

"What? Who there? Where am I? Who are you?" she asked frantically.

"Calm down, please. I know waking up in the hospital is very scary, but your in a good place," said a young man voice to her left.

"Hospital? What am I doing in a hospital? And again, who are you?" she turned to look at her roommate. She could tell it was a young man likely around her age. But he didn't want to show her his face since he had drawn the pinkish curtain closed. So they couldn't see each other appropriately. They had no problem hearing one another but couldn't see each other at the moment.

"Um, my name is Vlad Masters. I arrived the day before you," the voice stuttered a bit, answering one of her questions.

"And when did I ended up here in this room?" she questioned him. Her mind was going a mile a minute, and she was scared.

"About nine-thirty this morning. It woke me up even on the strong painkillers I'm on. The doctors should be in soon to explain things," the voice of Vlad answered her. He seemed to be decompressing some as he wasn't stuttering anymore. That calmed her down a lot.

"Well, at least I've some good company while I'm here," she said in a cheerful voice and heard him chuckle. Smiling, she said in a cheery voice, "My name Magdalene by the way. Magdalene Faith Fen, but you can call me Mag for short if you want."

"Nice to meet you, Magdalene."

"Um, it'd be more delightful to meet you if I could see your face. Why don't you want to show me your face? I mean, all I can see between us is a curtain and make out your outline," she said In a slightly disappointed tone.

"Trust me. You wouldn't want to see my face. No one would ever want to see my face again. I doubt my mother could love the face I have now," he said bitterly.

Mag frowned at how sharp her unseen roommate sounded. Curious, she asked as tactfully as she could. "What could be so offensive you believe your mother wouldn't love you? Did you get in a car accident, burns, or something?"

"Well, I was in an _accident, but not a car crash," _ Vlad replied honestly as he shifted to get more comfortable in his bed. He could tell Mag was also trying to get more comfortable. She managed to sit up and looked at the curtain intensely.

"Well, what kind of accident then?" she asked curiously. She ordinarily wouldn't have pried, but she was alone and frightened. Also, she had nothing better to do at the moment. She heard the young man let out a loud sigh before he answered her question. It sound from his tone he wanted someone to vent his troubles too. So he didn't seem to find her offensive, just a convenient person to talk also.

"Nothing in the realm of normalcy," he answered before taking another deep breath and revealed what occurred to him. " All I know its was my ex-best friend Jack Fenton's fault! I'll kill him for this! I swear it! I swear it in the name of my mother and sister, one day he'll pay for this!" he growled like a beast as he said that.

"Now that is a bit harsh, Vlad. Fools give full vent to their rage, but the wise bring calm in the end," Mag replied thoughtfully.

"Where did you hear that, Mag?" he asked, annoyed.

"It's Proverbs 29:11. And speaking of Proverbs here another one. Proverbs 19:11 "A person's wisdom yields patience; it is to one's glory to overlook an offense."

"You are quoting the bible?" he realized what she was talking about.

"Well, yes. In my family, religion is critical to us. I have got an excellent memory. And when you read the Bible for three hours three days out of the week, it tends to get stuck in your head," he couldn't see it because of the curtain, but she was blushing.

"My mother was a bit more spiritual then my father. But then my father didn't care about anyone or anything other then himself. My mother was the one to raise me and my older sister Nayda."

"Tell me more about your family. I'll tell you something about me, and you tell me something about you," Mag proposed kindly.

"Okay, tell me about your parents. What were they like?"

"My father Roland is well-known for his movie-star good looks, being the best real estate agent in my home town of Meridian, Idaho. My dad was also a track and field star in high school."

"What about your mom?"

"My mom Lorelei is a well-renowned of the Meridian Sympathy Orchestra. She's exceptionally musically talented. Whether its playing an instrument or singing, she's the best. She was a distinguished swimming champion in high school. Both she and my father were the most popular and best-looking couple when they're in high school.

Now tell me about your parents?"

"My parents were born in Russia and wedded quite young. Only two months after they got married, they resettled to the United States. My mother was named after the last royal family of Russia. After the famous Anastasia and her mother, while my father's middle name is that of Anastasia's father. My older sister's middle name is one of Anastasia's sisters, and my middle name is after the last prince of Russia."

"That quite special. I love names and symbolism that a favorite topic of mine. I'm well versed in the language of flowers. My mom is constantly saying I could regrow Eden if I tried," she chuckled amusingly at the thought, and so did he. Then he replied in a softer but still pleasant voice.

"Well, no one in my family got a green thumb or is musically inclined. My sister is an art prodigy, and my mother, a professor of philosophy. She has always been particularly keen about her children getting the best education possible."

"What about your dad? You mentioned he wasn't exactly nice? Why? What he do?" hoping this wasn't too sensitive of a topic.

"We don't talk about my father anymore. Not after what he did," came the short but abrupt answer.

"Did he do something terrible? You can say yes or no," she asked, seeking again not to agitate him too much.

"My father was an abuser who was also a drug addict. He loved heron more then us. Unless he was abusing us, he seemed to relish causing harm to his family."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she paused for a moment then said, "Heal me O Lord, and I will be healed; save me, and I will be saved, for you are the one I praise," Jeremiah 17: 14.

"Somehow, that makes me feel a bit better."

"A cheerful heart is good medicine, but a crushed spirit dries up the bones." Proverbs 17: 22."

"You really can't break that habit, can you?"

"No, not really. I feel compelled to speak scripture if I feel the situation calls for it."

"What else you like to do besides bible study?"

"Well, again, I'm a gifted horticulturist. I'm also a piano prodigy. I appreciate reading, as well. Oh, and I love cats."

"Well, again its my sister who got most of the talent in the family. But that doesn't mean I'm not intelligent as well. Just not gifted in the arts."

"Well, maybe that not where your talents lie. What do you like? Furthermore, do you like animals?"

"Well, being born and raised in Wisconsin, I'm particularly fond of badgers. My sister used it as a childhood nickname. For my fourth birthday, she sewed me a stuffed badger. I named him Packy after the Green Bay Packers, which are my most favorite thing in the world."

"Well, can't say I'm a football fan, but to each his own. That's sweet what your sister did. The closest person I've to a sibling is my best friend, Leta."

"What Leta like?"

"Well, she's drop-dead gorgeous. She's also biracial, her father is African-American, and her mother is white and of Jewish descent. Whenever it was the holidays, we would celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa all together. My parents threw the best Christmas parties. And of course, Leta celebrates both Hanukkah and Kwanzaa. It was always fun to go to her parent's parties."

"That must be nice to be so culturally diverse."

"It is. Her heritage was significant to her. But no one knows more regarding magic and myths then Leta! She loved to learn all about alternative lifestyles along with magic and myths."

"Sounds like she's a fascinating person. Again my sister Nayda is gifted at sewing and fine arts. Though she and my mother both need B12 shots every day."

"They have Pernicious anemia?"

"How did you know that?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, I was born with a weakened immune system, and I'm chronically anemic myself. Leta has diabetes. So we spent our fair share at doctor offices and hospitals. You learn a lot when you're sick about other people being sick. Though it feels if you are in one hospital, you've been in them all."

"Thankfully, I do not have pernicious anemia. I've always been extremely healthy other then what's landed me in the hospital right now."

"And what exactly has landed you in the hospital?"

Sighing, he decided to tell her the truth. "I've only had two friends outside my sister, who has been my best friend my whole life. When I got to college, I struck up a friendship with my roommate, an over-sized man-child named Jack Fenton. My only other friend was a young girl named Maddie Wells.

A brilliant young woman and quite compassionate as well. I had a massive crush on her from the moment I saw her. But she unquestionably into Jack though why she loves someone who an absolute nincompoop, I couldn't figure out."

"The heart wants what the heart wants. A woman's heart is a mystery all it's own. And as my mother always said, you don't find love, it finds you and when you least expect it."

"Well, anyway, my two friends had a bit of an obsession with ghosts."

"So, they want to be paranormal investigators?"

"No, they wanted to be more like Ghostbusters. You should see the contraptions they've come up with all of it looks like it came out of a sci-fi movie.

Anyway, they had this dumb idea to build what they called a Ghost Portal. Insisting it would as Jack put it, "Bust a hole into the ghost dimension." he scoffed, and Mag replied in an anxious voice.

"My friend Leta would tell them that it is a dangerous idea. You don't want to open portals of _any kind. _You never know _what is going to come through. _She's studied books on the paranormal and knows quite a few things you should and shouldn't do when it comes to ghosts. One big thing you should NEVER do is mess with a spirit board.

Because you NEVER know what you are summoning with one and again, you may open a door that shouldn't be opened. Also, don't mess with witchcraft. That only leads to bad things. Also, never have mirrors facing each other because this also can lead to a portal opening. And most importantly, NEVER give a ghost or demon permission to come into your home. Never do that!"

"You seemed to know a lot on the subject."

"Again, my friend Leta has studied magic, myths, and all things supernatural. She also knows about holistic healing and Eastern Medicine. Consequently, she's very well versed in those areas."

"Well, this man-made portal of Jack and Maddie shot some peculiar energy in my face and well..."

"Can I please see what you look like, Vlad? I won't judge."

There were a few minutes of silence then he pulled the curtain away so she could see him correctly. He looked humiliated about how his face looked at the moment. Mag only smiled and said, "You know beauty in the eye of the beholder. And I see a wonderful soul when I look into your eyes."

"Thanks, but who knows when they will be gone?"

"Well, it's a long shot, but if they let me contact my friend Leta I'm sure she could figure out something to treat you if she can persuade the doctors. I'll bet they'll be asking about me any time now."

* * *

Three hours later, the doctors did show up now that Mag was awake and started asking her questions. She answered them all, and they said they'd have to contact her parents but also said they'd try and reach her friend Leta for moral support.

Leta was there by the subsequent morning. Vlad was sleeping at the time, but Mag and Leta were having a serious talk. Mag was asking Leta what the best gemstone for acne was, and she said rose quartz, though a few others that might help were tourmaline, lapis lazuli, jade, garnet, turquoise, and amethyst. There were the best crystals when it came to anything to do with skin problems.

Then Mag asked her if she could get those and also bring her some fresh sunflowers, roses, witch hazel, lavender, and rosemary. She knew from her encyclopedia knowledge of flowers that they're good for healing and acne. She also asked her to pick up fresh carrots, blueberries, and spinach. Again as they were all good for your skin as well. The fresher the ingredients the better.

Mag knew the doctors weren't going to cure Vlad of his unusual acne. But between them, they had a much better chance. The doctors and most people would laugh at them and call it a hair-brained ludicrous idea. But in the end, she and Leta would have the last laugh. After all, it'd be a few days before her test results came in, or her parents manage to book flights out here.

So Leta said she would be back by the end of the day with a potion made up of all the things they needed. Mag felt extremely confident that this potion that she asked Leta to whip up would cure Vlad of his acne. While they waited for Leta to come back and in-between the doctors and nurse running test Vlad and Mag become closer as they got to know each other. It was an hour before visiting hours were over that Leta returned with the potion. Smiling, she turns to Vlad. "Vlad, you awake?"

"Yes, god, I hate needles! I've been poked enough times already!"

"Well, hopefully, they won't have to poke you anymore after we apply this potion Leta and I concocted."

"What? A potion? Are you out of your mind? You said witchcraft was a bad idea, remember?"

"Don't be so angry, Vlad. Perhaps the medical community doesn't think things like crystal healing or flowers and herbs can do as many wonders as modern medicine. But trust me, this potion will cure your acne. By tomorrow your acne will be fading, and by the end of the week, you'll be acne-free!"

"How do I know this won't make things worse?"

"Do you trust me, Vlad?"

"Yes."

"The trust me when I say this will work. You have supernatural acne. Therefore modern medicine won't have any effect. You need a more magical cure. Trust me. I wouldn't have asked Leta to brew this up if I didn't believe it would work."

"Okay, I trust you, but do it quickly before the doctors, and their needles come back!" he finally said.

"Okay, stay still as I apply the potion," as Leta went over and started to rub the potion contents over Vlad's infected face. He had to admit this felt good, and the good feeling lasted for the rest of the night. The next morning he picked up the mirror next to him and couldn't believe it! The acne was going away, and his skin looked better then ever! After that, Leta made sure to apply it twice a day on his face, and by the end of the week, Vlad's acne had completely gone!

* * *

Now, if only Mag had as good news for her health. The doctors determined she was extremely ill and would need a bone marrow transplant if she wishes to recover this time.

By this time, her parents had arrived and were tested right away. But as expected, her parents weren't a match. Given it was siblings who were the best chance for a bone marrow transplant. Leta also got herself tested, but she wasn't a match. And also, the donor register then didn't have a match either. It surprised everyone when Vlad asked to be tested. The doctors weren't sure he should be tested as he was still a patient, and even if they didn't know how he recovered, they didn't want to take chances.

But when Mag begged them to test him as she didn't have a lot of time, they agreed. Then to everyone's shock and surprise, Vlad WAS A MATCH. The day after, he tested as the match they did the transplant. Now finally, both Mag and Vlad were on their way to recover. However, they both had yet to realize just how much their lives had been changed. How Vlad's accident and him donating his marrow to Mag had changed them both in ways, they couldn't foresee at the moment.

Life has many unexpected twists and turns. And its very true that you don't find love it finds you and when you least expect it. It's also true that truth is stranger then fiction. After two long months in the hospital, they're finally leaving together. Mag and Vlad had become quite close during the past two months in the hospital together.

They're ready to start their lives together by putting the past behind them. However, there were a few things they needed to take care of first. Namely was achieving their goals in life while also dealing with the new reality of what they were.

* * *

Thanks to Vlad's accident, it had rendered him half-ghost. And when he donated his bone marrow to Mag, her DNA had also been changed — making her half-ghost as well.

They'd discovered their change the night after the bone marrow transplant. An extraordinary young lady named Lilith had come to see them. She explained to them what they'd become and the world they're now apart of.

She'd promised she, along with her husband, would help them learn to control their powers. Also, the rest of the "Ancients" and other ghosts of the Ghost Zone would help them learn and adapted to the whole new world.

It was a lot to take in, but they were more then ready for it. And who knew now that they're both healthy and half-ghosts who knew what other exciting opportunities lay they are waiting for them? One thing was for sure the adventure of a lifetime just begun!


	5. Courting

Courting

A concentrated beam of dazzling red energy hit the moving dummy dead on. Suddenly a vibrant ray of turquoise light hit the surprise flying target that came streaking out of nowhere. The couple gazed intensely around for supplementary 'enemies' to strike. Instead, they heard a charming voice say. "End simulation program."

An artificial voice chimed. "Simulation ending. Have a pleasant day." Immediately the entire vacancy became nothing more then snow-white walls, and all the automated targets and additional hazards all evaporated from view.

They're looking disappointed that their practice had come to an end for the day. They'd load more energy to burn and wished to continue their training. Woefully it was over with for the day.

A third person glided taciturnly into the room, applauding jubilantly and beamed at the pair. "Well, I must admit you're progressing faster then even _I anticipated._ You're genuine prodigies, without a doubt. Well done, Plasmius and Soulwings," the enchanting voice addressed the other two people in the chamber.

"Plasmius and Soulwings" turned out to be what Vlad and Magdalene had adopted as their ghost titles. The couple looked radically different from their human forms. It'd appear that their ghosts forms were manifestations of who they're on the inside, to an extent.

Vlad, given his name ghost form, resembled a vampire. His mother, Anastasia, used to read her children's classic novels, and his favorite had been Dracula. Consequently, he did fancy vampire books and films. Therefore his brand-new form made sense.

Mag's form, on the other hand, seemed to manifest her beautiful soul with its bright colors. It also revealed her desire to stand out and be somewhat sexy. Given the family's religious background, Mag had never been permitted to dress sensually. Her parents insisted she dress in a traditionalistic, furthermore humble style. Her ghost form liberated her from those limits and let her inner sensual self out.

Mag's cascading wavy auburn and plum locks became a striking tangerine and magenta, held in place with a neon green headband. Her skin tone remained the same. However, her blue-violet eyes transformed into a dazzling magenta.

Her ghost outfit consists of a tangerine crop top that exposed her midriff. She additionally wore tangerine and neon green hot pants, magenta ankle boots, and wrist-length gloves. Her Mark, an eye-catching turquoise butterfly, displayed prominently on her chest and hot pants.

* * *

They gazed upon the young woman who had spoken. The ravishing young woman was the spitting image of Princess Jasmine. Only her coloring and garments showed a difference.

The attractive specter had teal hair, bright pink eyes, neon green skin. Though she wore the same top as Princess Jasmine instead of pants, she wore a long skirt. Furthermore, nothing she wore was sky-blue. Instead, it was soft pink and lavender.

"You truly believe we're improving that much?" Mag inquired anxiously, and the mysterious woman nodded. Grinning with happiness and replied merrily.

"Yes, I do, as the Keeper of the Spirits its my job to keep tabs on all ghosts. I've to know what they are capable of. Also, where they are at all times. Not an uncomplicated task, mind you. Yet between my Ghost Gene abilities moreover my photographic memory, it's a little more manageable."

"I'm sincerely fascinated by ghosts biological science and general anatomy. Also, this concept of a person possessing a "Ghost Gene." It genuinely intrigues me, Lilith." Vlad said in wonderment, and Lilith tittered.

"Well, you always did well in that particular field of study in schooling. Though you've got numerous other subjects, you were excellent at Vlad. But yes, you've got a brilliant mind when it comes to scientific discipline.

I know you both possess many other skills, along with a great deal of potential. That's why I and the other Ancients are striving to help you reach it all."

"It's still shocking to learn about this universe and its people. Or that the founders of the Ghost Zone have taken a particular interest in the two of us. Is this honestly because Vlad and I are the first hybrids?" Mag probed curiously.

Lilith gave them a peculiar smile and responded. "All will be revealed in time. That's all I can say for now. At present, I wanted to hand you back your test results. I'm assuming you did as well on my fellow Ancients examinations as you're doing in basic training," as she gave each of them a thick envelope with their results.

"You know this is still peculiar and irritating, treated as if we were in school. The demand to study, having homework, and passing tests should be behind us. We both graduated!" Vlad couldn't help but feel exasperated as he glanced at his sealed results.

"Vlad, I thought you'd be more understanding of the subject after all your parents had to do a great deal of paperwork and pass various examinations to become legitimate citizens of America. Why should that be any different if you and Mag are striving to become legal citizens of the Ghost Zone?"

"It's just been an exhausting last six months is all, Lilith. Between all the training lessons, studying and attempting to make companions in the Ghost Zone, we still have to think of our lives in the Human World. Plus, we're just pooped every day is all," Mag explained patiently for the both of them.

"That's understandable, but as my wife has assured you both many a times before all this is essential. Also, it will aid you in the future in the long run," said a brand-new voice who materialize from a spinning clock gateway.

"Clockwork! Honey, I didn't realize you were back!" Lilith exclaimed with ecstasy as her husband, the Ancient Ghost of Time, materialized. Clockwork's line of work was to watch over the time stream and only intervene if he must.

"Sorry, I'm late, honey," as he was in his old man form as he held his wife in a tender embrace. Being the Ghost of Time, his body by nature went through all stages of life, childhood, adulthood, and old age.

"I understand, I do, beloved," Lilith replied understandingly as she kissed his features, "So where did you time-dance this time, love?" she inquired curiously.

"My dance landed me in a child's bedroom in the United States," came the short answer, which left everyone else in the room somewhat mystified.

"And why did you have to go to this child's bedroom?" Lilith inquired to her husband in befuddlement. Time Dancing didn't make a lot of sense, given the fact you genuinely couldn't control where and when you ended up. _Even if you couldn't control_ _where you ended up, you always ended up where and when you needed to be. _

"Simply to ensure the child created the beloved Kermit the Frog when he grew up," Clockwork answered as to why he'd ended up there for this particular dance.

Vlad couldn't resist laughing. Of all the things to make sure come about creating the Muppets was a bizarre one to keep the time stream unimpaired. But then again, he wasn't the Master of Time, and he wasn't about to tell him how to do his job.

* * *

He then opened his test results and looked at them. He'd done exceptionally well on the examination given by Vida, Ancient Ghost of Life. Her questioning was regarding ghost bio-science. Their cores, energy, and ecto-types. All which he'd gotten correct.

He didn't do as well on the history questioning that Cognite the Ancient Ghost of Wisdom had to test them on. He still wasn't as well-versed in Ghost Zone history, so that wasn't a surprise.

Though he passed both Dynama, the Ancient Ghost of Energy and Dimensie, the Ancient Ghost of Dimensions brainteaser, they'd been on various types of energy and the perplexing mysteries of multiple dimensions.

Mag had done excellent on Harmony and Discord's test regarding Peace and Chaos. She passed with flying colors on Tempest, the Ancient Ghost of the Elements quiz. Considering she previously was well-versed in both elemental spirits, traditional knowledge, and environmental changes.

Neither, however, done particularly well on Enchantra, the Ancient Ghost of Magic's test. Neither could recall all celestial objects and their capabilities found in the Ghost Zone. Even Mag hadn't been able to remember all of them.

Also, they'd gotten more or less a C when it came to Cronos's test about Death though that been more of an essay thrown in with a bit of humanistic discipline; thus, that had thrown them for a bit of a loop.

They'd gotten all the answers correct when it came to distinguishing the Ancients, the 12 Ancient Laws, and every last of the laws that the ghost warden Walker was in charge of.

"I'd have to say we've done pretty decently, Vlad. I think we've exceeded exceptions."

"Yes, but we need to reach Outstanding to pass these tests and become part of the Ghost Zone. I'm reckoning, that means long hours studying and working on our weaker subjects."

"Don't get discouraged, you two. The fact you've gotten to Exceed Exceptions is very much an accomplishment. Given you've only been at this for six months. I'm positive by the time you take the final exam you'll pass. Then all that's left after that is swearing an oath of loyalty to the Ancients, and you'll be granted citizenship," Lilith said encouragingly to her brand-new friends.

"Does that mean if we pass these tests, we can eventually start taking part in things in the Ghost Zone or also start utilizing those objects we didn't classify so well?" Mag desired to know.

"Yes, within reason," Lilith nodded as she twirled a strand of blue-green hair, "Once you obtain citizenship, you'll be able to get a library card for Ghostwriter's library. Then you'll be welcome as the next to read his spoiler section, the one that allows you to read publication not yet in writing on Earth. You'll also be able to witness motion pictures or hear musical compositions again not yet made on Earth by watching films at the Haunted Theater by the Omni-Cameras and listening to Ghost Box Radio."

Mag laughed at the irony, "Your radio station is what inspired paranormal investigators to modify radio sets to enable you to speak through them as EVPS. Though they also borrowed the name EVPs and K2 from your currency. Though without knowing it."

"Yes, that always been hilarious how they use the names for somethings that we have used for something entirely different," Lilith mused wistfully. Flipping her hair, she added, "Or how we have both applied science and yes magic to do things that humans are not able to do yet or ever."

"Well, if we learned anything about the Ghost Zone, it challenges everything that the human world finds logical and rational. But then again, it is a whole new world; therefore, it should be contrary to the humans," Vlad pointed out to the Keeper of Spirits.

"Very true, Plasmius. Though we don't refute the fact that ghosts are still in a manner of speaking evolutionary kin of humans, I don't know how well-versed you are in biological science and organic evolution. Still, I'm sure you understand the basic concept, correct?"

"Yes, Lilith, we both are quite intelligent. I've read sufficient enough books on flora and fauna that deal with biology and phylogeny. Just as animals and plants have grown and adapted to their ever-changing worlds, so have humans.

But if you want a more of a recent speaking of 'cousins' then here one.

Take grizzly bears, for example. A part of their bloodline broke off and evolved into polar bears. Although even if I can't say the precise amount of time, men of science have said its really a fraction of what you would call the evolution of a species," Mag recited what she had researched extensively.

"True enough, and one day you'll possibly see two Animal Planet specials that talk about how its plausible for creatures such as dragons and mermaids to have evolved.

Except what humans will never know is those creatures_ exist._ Nor what they did for a bogus documentary is the truth. Except to safeguard any being that falls under the line of 'otherworldly' is offered asylum here in the Ghost Zone."

"The Ancients seemed to be particularly good at humanitarian work. Your actions seem to speak volumes about how much you care regarding humanity and other living things."

"You are too kind, Magdalene Soulwings. But yes, we try to do good work for all that we watch over. Even if it's seldom just for entertainment purposes such as the Omni-Cameras or the Ghost Box Radio."

"Well, we all need to have a little fun once in a while—no doubt about that. Though I do understand the rule that none of this foreknowledge of the future of any kind is to leave the Ghost Zone," Vlad replied immediately.

One of the laws of the Ghost Zone is that even with their abilities to get various knowledge on future events, they respected human copyright laws. Also, Lilith's husband, Clockwork, had to make sure nothing disrupt the time-stream by bringing items not from the current time-period to the present.

"Yeah, we do need to have some pleasure in our lives. Speaking of which, Clockwork, is there anything going to happen you _can tell us about?" _ Lilith questioned her husband in a hopeful tone.

"All, I will say for now is this. Vlad Plasmius and Magdalene Soulwings, you and those yet to be born, will change both worlds in ways not foreseen yet. But that's all I'm going to say."

"We understand, of course, Clockwork. After all, no-one should know their future. We must shape it according to how we live in the present. Consequently, we must learn from the past to do better in the present and develop a better future. That's what my love and I've learned from your lessons, and we have taken them to heart," Mag replied in a thoughtful voice.

"Nice to know many of our teachings have sunk in. Now again, you still have two months to go before your final tests. So remember to study hard and again be careful not to reveal yourselves to the humans," Clockwork warned the young couple.

"We won't, we promise," the hybrid couple replied to the Ancient Couple.

"One more thing before we send you home for the day," Lilith spoke up as if she just remembered something vital. Likely she had just remembered given they'd been so occupied for the past three hours with training and studying. "In two weeks is an event known as the Ghostly Gala. It's a social occasion we throw every year to celebrate the birth of the Ghost Zone and for everyone to have fun," to which both hybrids looked excited about the news. The Ancient couple smiled to see the hybrids ecstatic about being included in the forthcoming celebration.

"Now the event is formal when it comes to dressing style, and as you know, ghosts bodies require different kinds of nourishment then humans. Thus we will only be serving ghost foods and drinks. It might taste funny to you at first, but you'll get used to it quickly enough. So again, best behavior, and do try to find something appropriate to wear for the occasion," Lilith finished filling them in on the specifications for the upcoming celebration.

"Will do, Lilith. See you tomorrow for our next lessons." the couple waved goodbye as Lilith opened a unique gateway that took them home.

* * *

As soon as they returned home, rings of black and turquoise went up and down their bodies changing them from ghosts to their human selves. Right now they're dressed quite casually, jeans and t-shirts. Except Vlad's t-shirt was, of course, a Green Bay Packer t-shirt and Magdalene's was a white shirt with bluebells and roses on it.

"So that was another long day, Vlad. I don't feel like cooking tonight, so let's order pizza," Magdalene suggested as she yawned and did some stretches.

"Okay, but you know we are on a tight budget," he cautioned her, and she lamented. "I know neither of us has careers yet, but that doesn't mean we won't before long."

"I wish we could make our dreams come true," he sighed, and she caressed his features. "Don't worry about it, Vlad. I'm sure one day we will create your dream company of Vladco. But we still have several obstacles to get through first. At least both of you and I studied business in school, among other things."

"Yes, but how do we start the company if we don't have cash in the first place?"

"I'm sure something will happen that will give us the money we need. We just need to pray about it."

"If you say so, but only a miracle can help us at this point. We've got plenty of ideas for the business. However, we still need some funds for startup capital."

"And we will. Don't agonize about it. Now, how about that pizza?" Ordering from the pizza parlor down the street, they quickly were sitting on the green and gold sofa watching a romantic comedy movie as they slowly devoured their pizza. As the film was reaching the end, Vlad sighed theatrically, and Mag asked him what was bothering him.

"We've got the same routine every day, Mag," he answered her as he ran his fingers through her silky locks. "We spent half the day in the Ghost Zone training and studying. Then we spend at least four hours every day attempting to live our normal lives. And then we always eat dinner and go to bed only to do it all over again the next day."

"You think its too mundane?" as she snuggled closer to him.

"No, I love and respect you, but I can't help but feel depressed all the same I've to wait till we are married before we can take our relationship to the next level. And that is _if your parents say yes," _at that both of them frowned.

"I told you its sacrilegious in my family to have sex before you are married. Furthermore, my parents are still old-fashion in the sense they want to meet the guy and his family before anything goes any further. I'm lucky they bent a little and let us live together! My parents didn't even live together until they were married and ready to buy a house!"

"And your parents have yet to meet my mother and sister. Not that we've had any time for either of our families to meet properly. They only met once and didn't genuinely have a conversation."

"No, seeing us getting out of the medical institution isn't the same as a proper dinner party. But how are we going to find time to have a proper get-together, start our business and even hope to get married?"

"I guess we just have to wait and see. For now, its time for bed," as they retired to their small bedroom.

* * *

After being turned into half-ghosts, the couple's dreams had become more vivid and more unusual, and they always remembered their dreams afterward. Beforehand they'd been like most people who didn't remember their dreams, and if they did, it was only bits and pieces. But there was no doubt about it their dreams had taken a whole new level since becoming ghosts.

They not yet had time to ask if this was the norm for ghosts. Since the person they'd have to talk to would be the Nocturne the Ghost of Dreams. Perhaps they could speak with him about it at the Gala. Though thinking about the Gala brought other problems to mind—namely, a fashion problem. Neither of them owned anything fancy enough for that kind of a party. And they did not want to stick out like sore thumbs they needed to find a solution and quickly.

Luckily a solution called them the next morning. They were having coffee and instant ginger maple oatmeal for breakfast when the phone rang. Vlad answered it on the third ring.

"Hello, Vlad Masters speaking. Oh! Hi, Nayda! How are you, big sis?" he answered in a cheerful voice.

"On the one hand, I'm fine, little badger. On the other hand, you have me, and Mom worried sick! You promised to call each of us at least twice a week once you got out of the hospital. You've not called either of us for over a month! What is going on little brother?" demanded his sister irritably

"My apologies, Nayda. Mag and I've been quite busy with trying to make a life for ourselves as well as spending time with some new friends since getting out of the hospital," he explained the half-truth to his older sister, who let out a snort on the telephone.

"So, you mean you found support groups or something like that?" she asked, slightly annoyed. Of course, Nayda was thrilled for her little brother for finding love and making friends but didn't mean she still wasn't mad at him for not calling for over a month.

"There was a hospital volunteer who helped both of us, and she introduced us to her family and friends. We've been spending time with them and again trying to get on our feet. So sorry I've not called," Vlad repeatedly apologized to his sister, who he could see in his mind shaking her head and smiling.

"Okay, well, try harder in the future. How are things going between you and Magdalene?" she inquired enthusiastically. She wanted all the juicy details on her brother's love life, seeing how she didn't have one of her own at the moment.

"Splendid. Maybe it was fate; I have an accident; otherwise, I would have never met the love of my life."

"That's good to hear. Is there anything you need help with? Mom and I are willing to help both of you any way we can, you know."

"I don't want Mom attempting to do anything that might make it harder for her later in life after she retires. But do you think you could help me out with something?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"Our new friend Lilith invited Mag and me to a formal dinner party she's having with her family and friends. It's in two weeks, but we don't..."

"You and Mag don't have anything to wear, is that it? Well, that won't be a problem, little brother. You know I do have a degree in fashion as well as fine art. Heck, I could even be an art appraiser or fashion critique!"

"So do you think you could come up with something for me and Magdalene to wear to the event? I do believe I told you before her measurements."

"Yeah, you did. Don't worry, little brother. I'll have your outfits done before the function. Trust me, by the time I'm finished, both of you will be the best dressed there!"

"I hope so. I'll try to remember to call Mom later, I promise."

"Okay, well, do it soon. I know you just said you don't want to bother her about money or anything like that. But I get the feeling she wants to talk to both of us about something to do with that topic.

She's been acting weird the last three weeks. I was over at her apartment, and she got some strange letter in the mail. I think it was from a lawyer. Don't know what that was about but we shall see."

"Okay, see you soon, sis. Have a good day."

"Same for you, Little Brother. Bye."

"What was all that about Vlad?" Mag wanted to know after he hung up. Sighing, he kissed her cheek before sitting back down at their small table and resuming eating his oatmeal. After a small spoonful, he answered Mag's question.

"Just my sister was scolding me for not checking in with her and Mom as often as I should. I asked her to design some outfits for us for the Ghostly Gala. She's got an eye for detail and a great fashion sense."

"You did say before she was a gifted artist and quite the little designer when it came to clothes."

"Yeah, growing up, she made a lot of our clothes. She'd also during school events, and the summer sell her various artwork for much-needed money. One of the vessels she made the summer before Dad was arrested was bought for 150$," he recalled proudly.

"Wow, she must have been good to get that much money for one of her vases!" exclaimed Magdalene, very impressed with her boyfriend's older sister's talents.

"She was seeking to replicate well-known ceramics from Asia. It wasn't perfect, but it did have some resemblance to the legendary "Thousand Crane Vase," which is found in Korea."

"Hmm, that is quite impressive. So what is she doing now that she out of school?" Magdalene asked curiously as she took their dishes to the sink to wash.

"She's opened a gallery and still designs on the side. She calls her art studio and gallery "Nayda Dream World" We have to go see it one day."

"And we will, my love, when we have the time. But I've got to in an hour help out Leta. She's trying to find a space big enough for her dream shop. And I told her I'd help her look."

"Okay, you go do that, and I'll keep busy trying to figure out how to overcome some of the obstacles we've hindering us from starting the company."

* * *

When Mag meet up with Leta, she was impressed by what her best friend was wearing. Leta was no doubt quite the beauty, but she knew how to flaunt it.

Today she was wearing a long summer gown made from a fascinating silken material. It was a combination of snow-white, jet-black, royal purple, and peacock green, swirling in waves that form a beautiful configuration and naturally, pattern.

Magdalene herself was today dressed in a pair of light denim bell-bottoms, a violet top with a distinctive neckline and thin straps, and wearing a pair of high-platform Chanel sandals.

After greeting each other with their secret handshake, the two young women started looking at different mercantile establishments in the various neck of the woods seeking to find the ideal location Leta could transform into her dream outlet.

Leta's dreams had not died in the slightest. She had a vision that she saw clear as day. Her journals were overflowing with meticulously written notes and intricate design plans for when she ultimately found a location.

She planned to call her shop, "_Leta's Alternative World Shop._" It'd fulfill all her passions, be as unique as she was, and hopefully because of the individualism she might potentially making a killing.

She intended for the shop to have homeopathic remedies along with holistic healing. There would be yoga classes and lessons in the art of Feng Shui. Plus, the subject field of crystal healing and handbooks on meditating.

People would be able to acquire books on witchcraft, legends, and mythicism, Wiccan items, fresh wildflowers, and also protective ornaments and emblems. She also planned to sell home-made beauty products, items for spells, and finally, healthy foods and herbs.

Of course, she would need the right type of employees to help her manage the shop and make it work. But she worries about that when she came to it. Right now, it was shopping for the perfect location.

They spent most of the morning looking for the right location. It was nearly lunchtime, and they're thinking of giving up. They'd stopped at a cafe for a quick bit to eat when something happened that changed everything.

Strangely colored butterflies that seemed to be glowing appeared before them. They seemed to be wanting them to follow them. Mag had no doubt these butterflies had come from the Ghost Zone.

During their studies to pass their tests, both she and Vlad had read about the different flora and fauna found in the Ghost Zone. Namely, because it was also part of the final test given by Vida, so she was aware the Ghost Zone had a particular type of butterflies who did have some symbolic meanings in the world of living to those who had passed on.

The butterflies lead them both to the perfect location for Leta's shop and then seemed to be fluttering around a nearby gas station. Mag didn't know why but she could see one butterfly shimmer above where you bought lotto tickets.

So she and Leta both bought some lotto tickets. They chose their numbers based on the study of how magic and numbers work together. She couldn't remember what it was called, but Leta said she felt it be the best way to make it work.

* * *

Two weeks later, Vlad and Magdalene were busy getting gussy up for the night. True to Nayda's word, she'd made them stylish formal wear. Vlad's evening clothes tailored to fit him, and he looked very much like a gentleman. Mag's look, however, was far more awe-inspiring.

She was wearing an elaborate snow-white ballgown, Strings of eye-popping jewels and rose-red silk ribbons held up her hair in two lavish buns. Long silk gloves adorned her arms, and stunning pearl accessories adored her body. Finally, she was carrying a pretty garden pink, snow-white, and lilac parasol.

The portal opened, and soon they were in a sizeable golden-white canopy tent—the buffet table overflowing with ghostly foods and punch. Ghosts weren't able to drink alcoholic beverages. Their bodies simply couldn't metabolize it or expel it from the body. Of course, even if it was against the laws to bring any sort of poison from Earth ( Hard liquor, cigarettes, and narcotics), it didn't stop some people from being foolish enough to try it.

When they arrived, the person who greeted them was the Fright Knight. In the old days, he served the evil Pariah Dark. Nowadays, the Fright Knight faithfully served the Ancients. They gave him the responsibility of being the Honor Guard during formal events plus additionally protecting the children when they attended school.

He didn't do security alone at formal events, of course. Walker and his guards still had to help and deal with the hooligans. Though one had to make sure Walker himself didn't go overboard with the 'rules." Some he just made up on the spot, and the Ancients had to remind him of his place more then once gently.

Everyone was dressed to the nines tonight. A few of the female guests stood out. Spectra, a ghost who was the embodiment of vanity, for instance, was wearing a dark red dress with an empire style waist and skirt with jet-black trim, and a rather large ruby locket decorated her neck.

Desiree, the Wishing Ghost, was wearing an ocean blue silk gown. It had a sweetheart neckline, and tight-fitting bodice and her brand-new gemstones sparkled like the stars on the ocean itself.

Others weren't as high fashion as the rest or at least not for the time. Dora, for example, was wearing what would've been a stylish gown a few centuries ago. It resembled what Drew Barrymore wore as Danielle in the movie Ever After to the masqueraded ball.

It made Magdalene and Vlad laugh that there were ghosts who were snapping pictures and trying to interview people. The Ghost Zone had many surprising places that parallel with Earth.

* * *

For instance, one rather sizable floating isle was where their films, radio, and newspaper buildings were all located. The most renowned Ghost Zone filmmaker in charge of Horror Studios was a twenty-four-year-old named Teddy Lycan. (His mother Ainu was Wulf's younger sister hence his last name.)

Teddy himself was only half-werewolf; his mother had wedded a regular human ghost. However, even being only half-werewolf, he did have some wolfish qualities about him. Giving he was passive-aggressive, with wolfish features, and his long aquamarine hair looked a lot like a wolf's tail. He also wore jewelry made from wolves teeth and claws and had several tattoos about wolves.

His girlfriend was twenty-two-year-old Maya, whose older sister was Lydia, the tattooed ghost. Maya, who ran the Ghost Box Radio Station went for a grunge girl look with her cotton candy pink hair and manner of dress.

Then there was editor-in-chief of the Ghost Zone Poltergeist (the Ghost Zone's newspaper since newspapers came into reality) was run by Walker's second in command Bullet's twenty-three-year-old daughter named Annie. (Bullet named his daughter after Annie Oakley given she was outstanding sharpshooter)

But that's not the only particular places in the Ghost Zone or its people. The Ghost Zone Bank was run by the Miser, aka the Ghost of Scrooge. He looked and sounded like Disney character Scrooge McDuck, just not a duck, of course. Otherwise, they're dead ringers for each other in looks and mannerisms.

They could hear the Miser having a discussion with the other "Great Minds" who been transformed into ghosts after their deaths. There was the ghost of Sigmund Freud, aka the Therapist who ran the mental health clinic in the Ghost Zone since everyone who lived there needed their mental health addressed.

Some of the high school teachers like the ghosts of Mozart, Plato, Einstein, and Edison were chatting with people like Nanny Anna, who was the Ghost of Anna Leonowens. (People knew about her from the movie "The King and I")

It appeared that Nanny Anna was in the company of the Lunch Lady and Pandora, and from what they could catch, the women were arguing with the men about the hardships they'd with children and how to get them to behave.

* * *

Needing to mingle, Vlad soon struck up a conversation with Skulker and grudgingly Technus. In contrast, Magdalene was being entertained by their significant others Huntress and Pixel, who were talking about fashion.

There is only one Ghost House of Fashion. The founder and top designer is a young woman named Creelisel. But she'd been the Ghost Zone Fashion Designer since the Dark Ages though she was a master at what she did.

She needed to get good critiques tonight for her new line, which is why what the girls were wearing this evening was so important. Mag had to admit that both Huntress and Pixel's dressed, (which looked what Anastasia wore in the animated movie, during Once Upon a December and at the Opera House), looked fantastic.

But other people stole the spotlight when it came to who was most noticeable at that Gala. One remarkable beauty that stood out was Nocturne's twin sister Dreama. She had Rapunzel-length glowing chartreuse hair, alabaster skin, midnight-blue eyes, and a twelve pointed star birthmark on her forehead. Her outfit seemed to be an enchanting mix of liquid and light.

She was one to stand out in a crowd. She also happened to be the wife of the Ancient Ghost of Death Cronos. Surprising as that was Clockwork and Lilith were not the only Ancients who had wedded.

Despite Cognite being gender-fluid as neither Cognite or Dimensie had a specified gender. Therefore that made them gender-fluid. Though most people used "He" when addressing them at council meetings. Nevertheless, Cognite was in a relationship with Ghostwriter. Vida was married to Undergrowth while Discord and Harmony were married to the ancient deities of chaos and the sun Eris and Helios, who came from Pandora's realm. Tempest was married to an elemental spirit named Dogoda, and she was the sister of Vortex. But thankfully not as temperamental as her brother. There were rumors that Enchantra was in a relationship, but no one knew the truth about that as she kept her personal life a tightly guarded secret.

Overall it looked like Vlad and Magdalene weren't the only ones involved in courting. The Ancients being well Ancient, had all been married well over a millennium. The more youthful ghosts were in budding relationships with people they'd all gone to school with and dreaming for something more. But at least tonight everyone was having a night of romance and fun.

In the end, the night was unequivocally magical for everyone. There were many speeches given by both the Ancients as well as many other ghosts. In the end, it was a hugely successful night for one and all.

Vlad and Magdalene, when they returned home that night, could only hope that they soon indeed be apart of this world. Consequently, they better hit the books and hope they pass those tests. And still, figure out their human world problems of starting a corporation and making sure their families adequately met.

Still, all that could wait till another day. For now, they just wanted to sleep.

* * *

OC Voices. (Even if they not indeed spoken yet they will)

Lilith- Keeper of the Spirits- Linda Larkin- Princess Jasmine

The Miser (Scrooge's Ghost) David Tennant Scrooge McDuck 2017 reboot

Nanny Anna-the Ghost of Anna Leonowens- Jodi Foster

The Genius- Albert's Einstein's Ghost- Tom Kane (Darwin Wild Thornberrys)- eccentric genius- Math and Science

The Storyteller- Charles Dickens's ghost- Nicolas Cage (famous actor but Ghost Rider and National Treasure to name two films of his) - very intent on grammar being perfect.- English Lit

The Stargazer- Galileo- Robert De Niro (Again famous. But chose him for this role because of his character in the movie Stardust)- Astronomy

The Artist- Da Vinici- Tom Hanks (Who doesn't know this guy? Everyone has seen Forrest Gump at least once right?)- Art

The Philosopher- Plato- Michel Caine (He was in a Muppet Christmas Carol as Scrooge, In the Sandra Bullock film Ms. Congeniality and the Batman movies)- Philosophy

The Composer- Mozart- Viggo Mortensen ( He was in the Sandra Bullock movie 28 days)- Music

The Actor- Shakespeare- Keanu Reeves (Sure people know this guy. I know he and Sandra Bullock were in both Speed and The Lake House)- Drama

The Inventor- Edison- Tim Gunn (Anyone who a fan of project runway knows him. He also voiced Balieywick on Sofia the First)- Science and workshop

The Therapist- Freud- Dennis Miller (Popular guy too but I got his name from the Sandra Bullock film "The Net" - Ghost Zone Therapist

Vida- Nicole Oliver. Most famous role to date Princess Celestia of MLP.

Cronos- Mark Acheson- Lord Tirek- the final villain of season 4 MLP.

Dimensie- David McCallum- Ben Ten Alien Force Professor Paradox.

Dynama- Juliet Landau- Verdona- Ben Ten's grandma.

Cognite- Chris Britton- Starswirl the Bearded.

Discord- John De Lancie- Discord from MLP duh

Harmony- Britt McKillip- Princess Candace MLP

Tempest- Steven Yeun- Avatar Wan The first-ever Avatar.

Enchantra- Catherine Tate- Magica De Spell DuckTales 2017.

Eris - Arleen Sorkin ( Harley Quinn in Batman the Animated Series)

Dogoda - Stephanie Sheh ( Orihime Inoue in Bleach)

Dreama - Nicole Oliver Princess Celestia in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Helios - Seth Rogen- Pumbaa Live-Action Lion King

Huntress- Skulker's common-law wife- Angelina Jolie

Pixel- Technus's wife and Techna's mother- Whoopie Goldberg

* * *

Some of the outfits were designed by jimelization


	6. The Wedding

The Wedding

Vlad and Magdalene were standing inside the Nexus of the Ancients within their holy temple. The Nexus was an incredible mix of multiple cultures, symbolic representation, shrines, and one-of-kind vegetation.

They could not know this was, in reality, their second time in the Nexus because of the Ancients having used their near-omnipotent abilities to revise history plus recode existence.

Therefore all traces of the former timeline were gone. Reasonably one could travel to it once more with Dimensie's assistance as any plausible existence in the multiverse was under his protection.

Nevertheless, designing a whole new universe and linking it to the previously complicated multiverse tree had been no uncomplicated endeavor. It was no wonder the Ancients still weren't back at full strength even if they'd been inhabiting in this brand-new reality for many years.

After all, nothing comes for free. Everything has a price, and well even if the Ancients were thought to possess infinite capabilities and were ageless? If anyone ever found out they, in reality, _had limits and were as mortal as the rest of them? _Well, it wouldn't be good at all.

What would come as a shock to humans was the fact ghosts _could die. _True most of the time, a ghost's death wasn't changeless. They naturally came back to life once again the next day. It just hurt like hell. Although there were a couple of ways, a ghost could _die lastingly. _

Thankfully human beings hadn't figured out the ways of putting to death ghosts. Yet. Sure they'd figured out how to get rid of renegades who caused misery on Earth from haunting ones home. But at least as far as anyone knew, they hadn't yet figured out the ways to make sure ghosts stayed six feet under.

* * *

But at the moment none of that was here or there. At the moment, the Ancients were about to grant citizenship to Vlad and Mag. It had all the trappings of a human citizenship ceremony that was conducted in America when one became a citizen of the USA.

All the customary paperwork had been completed. They'd pass all the required examinations and proved themselves faithful and loyal to the Ghost Zone and its people. Therefore now they'd just finishing up swearing an oath of loyalty to the Ancients, and then it is done and over with.

Neither Vlad or Mag were paying much attention to what the oath was. Their minds were torn at the moment. Nevertheless, they succeeded in reciting it correctly. The Ancients then one by one touched their staffs on their shoulders, and they underwent a wave of power as they became legally bound to their oath and the Ancients.

"It's done, you are now full-fledged citizens of the Ghost Zone. Congratulations!" Lilith squealed excitedly. She was so proud of them, like any teacher, when their students pass their tests.

"Thank you, Lilith. We are extremely proud of our achievements as well. Now is there anything else we need to do before we go home?" Vlad inquired politely.

"Well, there are a few things that need to be taken care of now that you are part of our world. But if you split up, you can get them done faster," she answered in a confident tone.

None of the Ancients could stop grinning ear to ear at the moment. They all were so proud and happy. It appeared their decision to create this brand-new reality had been the correct one. They're super enthusiastic about getting to the next part of the plan. However, they'd to wait patiently for that to come to pass. It was just so frustrating!

Attempting to contain her escalating glee, the Keeper of the Spirits subsequently revealed the next step in the plan. "Vlad, if you please would go with Cognite. He'll take you to Ghostwriter's library to get yours and Mag's library cards," Lilith said as Cognite stood up and grinned at her.

"Afterwards, we shall go to The Therapist's mental health institution to set up yours and Mag's initial appointment. After all, every ghost is required to get treatment," Cognite stated in a philosophic voice. "His" staff was shining, waiting for new knowledge to come through.

Mental health was something they took seriously in the Ghost Zone. It was common knowledge all ghosts had some type of obsession. Therefore it was quite imperative to have good mental health. That's why they'd chosen Freud to become one of them.

Again they'd their rational motives for who was elected to converted into a ghost. The great minds, celebrities, or those who did outstanding deeds. All that was taken into account before they changed them and began their legal status process.

"Very well, I shall go forth and do that," Vlad acknowledge with a nod. Then he frowned slightly as he gazed upon his gorgeous lady. " But what of Mag? What is she to do while I'm out and about doing those tasks?"

Lilith smiled reassuringly before she motioned to another of her colleagues, "If she'll kindly go with Dynama," as the Ghost of Energy stood up, and her smile lit up the room as if they're at one of Vlad's Packers games.

"Dynama will assist you in the process of setting up your new bank account with the Miser. Afterward, she'll arrange it on Media Island for you two to have a connection at home for all your media needs."

"On the condition, you again don't permit anyone to find out anything regarding forthcoming events. That this is entirely for your enjoyment at home," reminded the Ghost of Energy as she gripped her staff, which crackled and glistened brightly as she articulated.

"I'll make sure to do that, Dynama, have no fear. Now correct me if I'm wrong, Lilith. But you didn't you say every ghost is granted a lump sum of money when they are born, correct?"

"Yes," the Keeper confirmed with a nod, and then she elucidated. "Every ghost starts with what would be the equivalent of a quarter of a million dollars. Remember, the Ghost Bank works the same as a human bank as does."

* * *

"Understood," Magdalene spoke in a highly respectful manner. Good manners go a long way in life. "Let's get to it. The sooner we get all this taken care of, the sooner we can get back home and worry about a different kind of problem."

"Are you both alright? Is this a dilemma we may be able to assist with?" Vida inquired thoughtfully to which Mag shook her head. Smiling at the Ghost of Life, she described what the predicament was.

"Thank you so much for your generous offer, Vida, but this problem isn't anything for you to sully your hands with. My love and I are merely seeking to find a date and time for our families to meet adequately. Seeing how our families have yet to meet appropriately. My parents are a bit old-fashion as they want to meet the family of the one I see appropriately."

"In other words, they desired to judge his character and if he's worthy of you? If he's from a good enough family, is that it?" Vida questioned to which Mag sighed and nodded.

"Unless my family approves of Vlad's family, he and I have no hope of getting my father's blessing and permission to wed. Thus we've been seeking so desperately all these months to set it up."

"Well, if you two do get permission to wed, let us know. Now that your part of the Ghost Zone, there are some legal obligations and laws that come with it." Harmony pipped up while her darling turtledove cooed contently on her right shoulder.

"Even more paperwork for the Ghost Zone? This is a nightmare waiting to happen!" Vlad couldn't help but feel exasperated. Mag tried to soothe her love, but one and all could see how stressed out they were.

"Don't look so down, chum. Everyone in the Ghost Zone helps one another on days considered truce days, which are Christmas, birthdays, and _weddings. _If you recall the 12 Ancient Laws, we declared armistice on those days. Therefore there is only peace and no chaos on those days. Even I appreciate a day off once and while," Discord laughed softly as he strokes his pet raven on his left shoulder.

"Yes, don't worry too much about it at this time. All you need to know is the Ghost Zone will be there to support you. Though again, if you wed, we might have to overshadow the one binding you two," Enchantra spoke apprehensively as she twisted her wand.

"Why would you need to overshadow whoever marries us?" Mag asked, baffled. Despite all they'd been tested on to gain citizenship, it appeared there were a few things left out.

"Because you are half-ghosts, Soulwings. Therefore you to be considered legally married in the Ghost Zone, you'd have to be married by one of our people," explained Tempest patiently as he thoughtfully stroked his chin.

Then added, "But again as your a new species we would have to bend the rules a little. Thus that's why you need to be wed by both a human and ghost at the same time."

"So do you have someone in mind who does this stuff, or is up for debate?" Vlad asked vaguely.

"All ghosts are married by one ghost or to be more accurate one family of ghosts. This family is one of the few religious people we have in the Zone. Their family name is Saints, which fits them just fine." Cronus enlighten the couple.

"Rest assured. We will figure all it out when the day finally comes. But for now, we've other business to take care of. Cognite and Dynama, please assist them as you were requested.

The rest of us let us finish our work here before we return to our homes. Dimensie, can you figure out in the meantime how to create a stable portal that they can use to come and go? One that humans wouldn't find out about?" Lilith asked her friend.

"Yes, I'll get right on that, Lilith. For now, everyone has a nice day."

* * *

After Vlad and Mag departed with their companions, the gender-fluid Dimensie spoke up. "I'd like to say something before we close the Nexus. I feel its an issue we cannot ignore."

"Very well, tell us old friend, what is your concern?" Clockwork questioned, even if he already knew what it was.

"Given my domain is power over all realities, I'm must express my concern right now," taking a deep breath, the gender-fluid specter told them their concerns.

"We're incredibly fortunate that this brand-new reality is holding up as well as it is. We're successful also with our powers that we're able to bestow onto Magdalene, an actual family with a complete history and background.

All the same, I'm concerned that shards of varying realities potentially leaking in. As they'll say one day, "A Glitch in the Matrix," Consequently, I urge we air on the side of caution."

"That is precisely why I'm returning to the Spire. I'm well aware of the fact the rest of our kind know of the Spire and what it housed. As luck would have it, they've no means of reaching it, for it is in my home domain—the Mystic Isle.

I must make sure that all otherworldly items are still under lock and key. Likewise, we need to ensure that humankind never gets their hands on them once again," Enchantra informed her friend of her intentions.

"Well, my wife and I've our own important business to carry out on Earth. It seems again because of human stupidity and overall arrogant ways they're determined to murder their realm," Tempest didn't look happy at all.

"Please, what are talking about this time?" Vida probed. She and Tempest were extremely close friends, given their powers were so intermingled.

Sighing the Ghost of the Elements explained in a fatigued voice. "My wife and I are required on Earth. I've to bring rainfall to numerous drought-ravaged regions, and she must put out several forest fires. Hence, I must go home to my domain "Eye of the Storm," and get moving post-haste."

"Well, don't let us stop you. Let us know if you require any of our services," Harmony requested sweetly to her friend.

"Yes, there is sure to be much chaos in the world and need a balance of peace. You know where to look us up."

Both the Ghosts of Peace and Chaos had a similar problem when they spoke. With Harmony, her tranquil and refined demeanor made it hard to gauge her genuine feelings. While Discord's problem was, he always sounded sarcastic, resulting in not knowing whether he was serious or not.

"Yep, in your private palaces in Pandora's realm. Well, say hello to Mrs. and Mr. for me. Good day," as Tempest immediately vanished in a clap of thunder.

"We should all return to our homes and figure out what needs to be done. Until our next meeting, this one is adjourned," Clockwork said, and everyone left the Nexus and headed for their respective homes.

* * *

As for helping Vlad and Mag out with their remaining problems? That took about three hours to finish. It might not have taken that long if not for a few hiccups.

Cognite couldn't help but flirt with 'his' lover Ghostwriter the whole time they're at the library. Then it took even longer to see the head shrink given he was having a disciplinary hearing regarding Penelope Spectra's inability to control herself during sessions.

Mag's problem was dealing with Miser's manner of speech. He sometimes spoke normally then go off on a tangent is thick Scottish brogue. And yes, he even used Scrooge Mcduck's version of profanity by saying "Curse me kilts" at least three times as they did the necessary paperwork.

Mag couldn't help but wonder if this Scrooge also had a Number One Dime or did shoe-shining in his life as a human. She decided not to ask as she didn't want to be unmannerly or stereotype.

The difficulty they'd on Media Island is they're dealing with college-age kids who tended to party. At their age, it makes sense they'd goof-off and not take their line of work as seriously as they should. If their family members hadn't shown up out of the blue, Mag firmly believed she been there all day going over her new entertainment bundle deals.

Finally, everything was finalized, and they could go home. After such an eventful day, it was nice to be back. Though again, it wasn't much a home. It was a surprisingly cheap apartment.

Magdalene went into the kitchen and open the fridge, "We need to go grocery shopping tomorrow. We are out of food," she called over her shoulder.

"Looks like we need to turn our monthly change into cash and get quarters too. Why it has to be two dollars to due to a load of laundry I can't figure out."

"How much do you think we've saved up in change since we meet?"

"Well, its three pickle jars, so I'm not sure how much. But it should be enough to get some much need cash."

"I wish we had been as lucky as Leta. Okay, so she didn't hit the proverbial jackpot, but she won enough from her lottery ticket to buy the space she wanted for her shop and to get it off the ground. Anything leftover is being put into saving."

"Well, you do know the chances of winning the lottery are the same chances as a bolt of lightning striking a submarine, correct?"

"Yeah, I know, Vlad. So tomorrow, we do a bit of human banking and get food and supplies. Then we finally figure out that date for our families to meet."

"Well, good thing we've saved enough coupons for the last six months or so. So I hope that works too."

"Hopefully."

* * *

During that weekend, they're able to restock their food and supplies. They'd got $305 from all their saved change. Plus, the coupons helped them save for all their food and supplies.

Now they'd finally figuring out a date for their families too meet. Also were to meet considering their apartment was too small for all of them. So they'd need to figure out where their families could stay that was affordable to them.

"Okay, my parents sent a list of dates they can fly out here. Did your mother and sister do the same?" Magdalene asked as they poured over calendars and datebooks.

Vlad looked up from his corner of the table after meticulously scrutinizing everything in front of them. They both needed some sleep from how tired they were, and it showed when he answered tiredly. "Looks, like the only month all, are free in March, is there a date you see that everyone can make?"

"It looks like my parents are free from the 12th to 19th. How about your family?"

"Looks like we've got a date that works. Since they're free the same week, I hope they can find a decent hotel. But where are we to meet?"

"I'll plan the day out, don't worry yourself over it. Let's just call our families and let them know when they can meet."

Well, at least they didn't have to wait long for when their families could get together. They all managed to book hotel rooms in the same hotel that were on the same floor.

Now it was about meeting for the perfect day. Mag had planned down to the last detail. From where they're eating and what sights they see around Madison.

Roland was dressed in a navy blue dress shirt and khakis. Lorelei had chosen a beautiful sea-green sheath dress.

Anastasia wore a fashionable bubblegum pink maxi dress. Nayda donned a ravishing fuchsia and cyan mini dress.

Vlad and Magdalene also dressed in their best. Vlad in a baby blue polo shirt and coal-black trousers. Mag wore a plum blouse with an onyx colored miniskirt.

Consequently, they'd began the first day of a week-long get-together. For the young couple, they're delighted to see their parents hitting it off. Or the fact that Nayda certainly impressed Mag's parents with her capabilities as an artist moreover fashion designer.

Once they're sure everyone was okay with each other, did Vlad make his move. It was their last day being together. Vlad is a true gentleman who asked Roland for permission to marry Magdalene. Which he was more then happy to give. Then everyone cried when Vlad slipped the engagement ring he got from his mother on Mag's finger.

* * *

Finally! They could at long last start planning their wedding! But that was slowly turning into more of a nightmare then it was to get to the proposal!

It seemed their parents had a lot of demands that they wanted to be met for the wedding. They were not even listening to what their children wanted. They just start planning away without consulting their kids. Anastasia took a firm stand that the wedding has some of her Russian family traditions. Roland was firm that only his best friend Quinn would be the officiated. He'd have no one else marry his daughter.

Lorelei's sole request was that her daughter not wear a dress that was to ostentation that the dress had to have some modest aspects to it. She does not have her only child look like a slut on her wedding day. Nayda said she makes sure that all the clothes fit all respective family member's tastes and styles and said she help pay for the dresses.

Vlad and Magdalene wondered if they get any say about their wedding. They knew that they need to inform the Ancients about it. But first things first. Get a say in the wedding!

"Enough! You all can stop fighting like a dog over a bone. _This is our wedding. _Therefore _we have the final say. _So we are willing to compromise with you all. But you must be willing to compromise with _us." _Vlad put his foot down, and everyone shut up.

"Now that you are listening to us, we have a few things to go over. Again we are willing to work out a compromise with all of you to ensure you've your fair share. But there are a few things we get a say on.

Now both Vlad and I've talked about this for months, and we've made a few decisions. We'd like to have an outdoor wedding at one of the state parks. Now we already know we've to get a permit to host it there."

Anastasia raised her hand to speak. "Which state park do you two have in mind? There are so many in this state, and I'm not sure all of them be ideal for the wedding."

"We've already decided to have it at Wildcat Mountain State Park. It's located in Vernon County near the town of Ontario. The park has many breathtaking landscapes and views of the Kickapoo River."

"Well," Nayda started to say, then fell silent. "What is it, sis? What were you about to say?"

"Well, if you can secure that as your wedding venue, then we'll have a stunning place for the wedding photographer to do their job. So I hope you can pull that off, little brother."

After about an hour or more, everyone went back home. Leaving Vlad and Magdalene to think of how much more complicated things were going to be.

* * *

The next day the newly engaged couple went to the Ghost Zone to inform them of their engagement. Mag was the one who went to see the Ancients while Vlad decided to stop at Triangles Coin Coffee. This was the Ghost Zone version of Starbucks. And since Ghosts bodies needed different nourishment then humans, their java was different from humans.

Vlad was sitting alone at the bar drinking his coffee when suddenly someone came up behind him. "Well, well, Plasmius, didn't expect to see you here. Can't get a decent coffee in Wisconsin?" snickered a voice, and Vlad said, "I needed a pick-me-up, Skulker. Does it matter if I craved a ghost coffee?"

"No, it's not. But it still odd to see you here at seven in the morning," was all the hunter said as he took a seat across from him. He sipped his beverage and unrolled today, "Poltergeist."

"What new in the news today?" Vlad asked curiously. "Well, you and your girlfriend are listed as the newest arrivals. There a section in the paper that announces everyone's birth or arrival here when they become legal."

"How nice, but is there anything else I should know?"

"Wulf's nephew Teddy Lycan announced today for Horror Studios the next film would be merging two human novels. He is taking different parts of Call of the Wild and mixing them with White Fang. Typical that a werewolf would want to do that for a movie," grumbled the robotic hunter who groaned as a new song came over the speakers.

"I hate this new fanged music! You think Lydia's sister Maya could play some decent music!" as the latest hit song, "God is dead," played loudly on the radio.

"Well, between you and me, Magdalene wouldn't care for this song either. Not with how important religion is to her family. Though she is a fan of the song, "Heaven is my home."

"Either way its all stupid. Why a bunch of kids in their twenties gets to be in charge of the media I'll never understand," he growled and nearly ripped his newspaper in half.

"Something else on your mind, Skulker? You seem a tad grouchy about something. Everything alright in your life?" the hybrid probed, and finally, the hunter relented.

"It's Huntress, alright? We fought last night, and she stormed out. Whenever she gets mad, she takes off on her Harley and goes to the shooting range to show up Walker and his men."

"What was the fight about? What got her so angry this time?"

"If you must know, it was over the stupidest thing. You think a woman who is a bounty hunter by trade wouldn't care if things are a little messy at home. But no, she wanted to do spring cleaning and wanted to add a few new touches."

"This made you mad? That she wanted to clean up your home?"

"It's my space, but it was when she was insisting we go shopping for new curtains. I got angry and said some things I shouldn't. And then she stormed out on me."

"Curtains? You fought over curtains?"

"Yes, as stupid as that is, that's what we were fighting about."

"Well, my suggestion would be one to apologize, and two give her an apology gift when she comes home. Does she like wildflowers or confectionery?"

"She likes doing puzzles to unwind. Nothing makes her more peaceful then doing a thousand-piece puzzle to relax after a stressful day."

"Well, then I suggest you head to Body Lobby and get one. They've got great puzzles."

"Will do. Is there anything else I can do? A favor for you?"

"If you or anyone can help plan my wedding to Magdalene, that be helpful. I'm already fed up with our families trying to control everything."

"Don't worry, Plasmius, that something we can all help you," Skulker left a tip for both of them before they went their separate ways.

* * *

A fortnight after they got engaged, Vlad and Magdalene at least had most of their problems sorted out. Thanks to their ghostly friends, a lot of things were being taken care of.

Clockwork would pick the date of the ceremony since he knew the ideal time. Lilith would handle the invitations as she the Keeper of Spirits, thus making it easier for her to handle this task.

Vida and her husband Undergrowth intended to work together to make indisputable the venue was perfect for the big day. Tempest's family would work alongside them to make sure the weather conditions were exemplary.

Cronus, Dreama, and her twin were to keep danger at bay while guaranteeing dreams came true.

Cognite and Dimensie jobs consisted of proper research and securing a safe portal. Cognite's partner Ghostwriter was going to handle all the paperwork.

Dynama would supervise all energy needs for the night while Harmony and Discord's job was naturally to have a balance between peace and chaos.

Finally, Enchantra would add a few touches of magic to make things memorable.

Emma AKA Lunch Lady would manage the food with some help to make sure its well rounded. Carl, aka Box Ghost, is in charge of the wedding presents again with someone watching over him. Namely one of Walker's guards.

Walker and his crew, along with Fright Knight, would act as security. To make sure both humans and ghosts remained safe. Plus that they followed all the laws. Spirits cannot lawfully come to the human world unless they can hold authentically pass as human. They're a bunch of other things entangled with that law, but no need to go into that right now.

Dora was in charge of giving everyone lessons on proper manners and dancing at her charm school. Wulf, Lydia, and Bullet's family members manage everything with photos, music, and suitable press.

Technus and Pixel handle the seating of the guests. Huntress is in charge of the servers at the reception.

Skulker is the best man. Leta is, of course, Maid of Honor, while Nayda, Desiree, and Spectra are bridesmaids.

* * *

With friends both of this world and otherworldly, the big day finally arrived. They'd gotten permission to have their wedding at their chosen location. The week before, they'd like the traditional bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Well, Vlad had to survive the Russian version of the party called the "Ransom." The female members of the wedding party systematically torture the groom with outlandish tasks, and he ends up paying some type of ransom for his freedom and his bride.

Anastasia had followed the time-honored custom of giving a 'talisman" or family heirloom for her future daughter-in-law to wear. It was the same necklace of pearls, rubies, and sapphires she'd worn every day since coming to America.

At least everyone had found a gown that suited everyone's taste. A canescent dress that was long with a straight cut and a long, flowy skirt. The sleeves were made of translucent white, silk-like fabric and modest, yet beautiful neckline.

A hexagon, crown-like headpiece decorated fresh flowers in soft pink, purple, or red hues. A long veil can be attached to the back of it. Her hair was worn in a long, gentle side braid, decorated with rhinestones and flowers, matching those on the headpiece.

* * *

Instead of the wedding march, Magdalene had requested that they play one of her favorite musical pieces. "Ode to Joy" by Beethoven. Magdalene again was a prodigy when it came to horticulture and playing the piano. Consequently, her mother was the one playing it accompanied by the violin by her "Aunt' Zoe.

When she reached Vlad, he gave her a candle to hold—again having to do with the traditions of his culture. They looked at Quinn, who, unknown to most of the guests, was sharing his body with one of the Saints of the Ghost Zone.

"We are gathered here today to united in holy matrimony Magdalene Faith Fen with Vlad Alexei Masters. May the Lord himself bless this union. For its is the Lord, we ask to join us.

More critical then something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue is the most vital guest of them all—God himself. You must always invite God to your wedding and into your life. For it is he we look to for strength and its alone with his help will we be able to get through the good and bad times. The hopes, tears, and laughs. All the memories we make throughout our lives.

As its says in Proverbs 18: 22, " He who finds a wife finds what is good and receives the favor of the Lord." Proverbs 12:4 also adds these words of wisdom. "A wife of noble character is her husband's crown, but a disgraceful wife is like the decay in his bones." Finally, Proverbs 31: 10 that any young man should know. "A wife of noble character who can find? She is worth far more then rubies."

"Now that we've heard the words of the Lord for a husband and wife. May now the bride and groom exchange their vows and then their rings?"

Vlad took a deep breath. "My love, I've waited what feels like a thousand years or more for you. All my life, I looked for someone to make my life complete. I would've traveled through time itself to find you if I had too. I know that no matter what life throws at us, our love will last forever."

"Hush, beloved," Magdalene whispered, "The heart needs no words. For what words in any language could say precisely what love is? I only wish to spend the rest of my days with the one who gives my heart a reason to beat.

The one whose light in the heavens of my soul. Who I gladly lay my life down for without a second thought. Love isn't words or actions. For what love is something that is invisible, intangible, and has no limits of any kind but can do everything that is thought impossible.

That is why words will never be enough to express what I feel when I'm with you. All I ask of you is to love me each day and night. Promise me all you say is true, love me that all I ask of you."

There wasn't a dry eye after they exchanged their vows, and then Skulker and Leta gave them each their rings. The rings were gold intertwined hearts with diamonds inside the hearts. Inscribed inside, each was part of Colossians 3:18-19.

Magdalene's ring engraving said. "Wives, submit yourself to your husbands, as is fitting to the Lord." Vlad's ring engraving said, "Husbands love your wives and do not be harsh with them."

Then they kissed and were husband and wife. But there was still more to come. Again with her culture, Anastasia had baked a loaf of bread, which was the first thing the newlyweds ate.

This was called "Bread and Salt." By tradition, the newlyweds must bite off the first piece from the loaf: whichever is the larger, that will be the master of the family.

Though in Vlad and Mag's case, their bites were the same, so that meant there was no master. The rest of the evening was full of laughter, music, dancing, and a lot of conversation. Humans and ghosts were getting along quite nicely even if most of the guests were unaware they're with spirits.

The newlyweds also received two extraordinary gifts—a pair of young trees and two bottles of champagne. One of the containers is opened on the first anniversary after the wedding. Then the second one when the baby is born.

They're to plant the trees when they finally found a home. Magdalene was thrilled about when she could plant the trees as she wanted to have a tree planted for every member of their future family.

It's then they're bestowed a rare privilege and honor. They're given the Infi-Map to use for their honeymoon. The Map had the power to take them anywhere in both the Ghost Zone and Earth as well as different time periods.

Enchantra had added an extra enchantment for the two. The Map was magically bonded to them so it not get lost or fall into the wrong hands. She and Clockwork worked a spell together. The Map had a time spell on it.

That meant they're bound to the Map for a fortnight. After the time expired, it would immediately take them home, and the Map would then return to Enchantra's home on the Mystic Isle.

Thanking them, they went on their honeymoon. All in all, it was a fantastic wedding, and once they got home, they could start the next chapter of their lives!

* * *

Information for the wedding provided by LemmyKlain. Wedding dress design by jimelization.


	7. Dreams and Nightmares Come True

Dreams and Nightmares Come True

Daybreak marked the one month anniversary of Vlad and Magdalene becoming husband and wife. Their one-of-kind two-week honeymoon had been a thrill.

Thanks in part to the enchanted map, they now had quite a bit of memory captured on videotape. However, per the regulations of the Ghost Zone, it was instantly turned over to the proper technicians the second their honeymoon was over.

These specialists had to work their magic to make sure their documented memories of their honeymoon, weren't a threat to the Ghost Zone or Earth. Once again, it was in everyone's best interests that humans continue to be oblivious of the Ghost Zone. Therefore they'd to guarantee zip would expose them or jeopardize the human world as well.

Magdalene prayed she wouldn't have to wait for very long. The female hybrid comprehended the requirement for precautions. Although she realized why the legislation existed that didn't change, her patience had already been worn thin.

The entire year so far had been exceedingly exhausting. Amidst being in a healthcare facility, applying for legal status, and organizing their wedding ceremony? It was more then sufficient to wear anyone's patience thin.

There was one location they'd gone on their honeymoon she was dying to see once they're allowed back their honeymoon photos and videos. It was the Crystal Sea. This captivating region had been more azure then what was in Bora Bora. The extraordinary flora and fauna were of living crystal. The best part of all? The mystical sea sang to them. This song of the sea was far more enthralling then even Ariel singing about how she wanted to be part of the human world. Truly unforgettable!

In truth, it had been her favorite part of their honeymoon. Vlad cherished it there as well. However, his favorite part of the vacation was feudal Japan plus witnessing the fall of the Berlin Wall.

However, those enchanting moments were now over. It was time to move past the fantasy of the wedding and deal with the reality that is marriage. The first and foremost thing that they'd to deal with was getting some type of employment so that they could support themselves.

They still had their aspirations of starting their own business enterprise, which they'd intended to call Vladco. They both achieved masters in business while at university. Not to mention, both were exceedingly intelligent.

The Miser had been tutoring them for the past year in how to operate thriving corporations. Thus they'd no doubt they could start and have a prosperous business enterprise.

The primary obstacle they faced was they _needed money to start. _Without a start-up capital, they couldn't get their corporation started at all. It wasn't like they could use EVPs and K2s in the human world for start-up capital.

Though what they couldn't know at that moment that likes how the phoenix rises from the ashes, so would their lives and dreams. Except no rebirth happens without hardship and loss first.

The newlyweds were sitting at their kitchen table, appreciating a modest breakfast of biscuits and gravy when the telephone rang. Vlad went to answered it and was surprised it was his mother on the other end.

"Mom? Is something the matter? Are you okay? Is Nayda okay?" he questioned anxiously. He hadn't neglected to notice that his mother had been somewhat anxious for the last several months.

"_What could be so troubling? What could be going on that she in this much anguish? I can't bear it if that monster got out and hurt her again! But isn't he suppose to be in the clink for forty years?_" Vlad's mind raced as he thought about the possibilities of what was wrong.

"Vlad, sweetheart?" his mother's friendly voice removed the brain fog.

"Yes, Mom, sorry, but what is it?"

His mother seemed to be gathering all her strength on the other end of the line. Finally, in a soft voice tempered with sorrow, she confessed to him the truth.

"I've put this off for months now, and I can't make excuses anymore. I require you and your sister to come to my lawyer's agency next week. They're some pressing issues we need to address."

"Why would we have to go to Mrs. Davenport's office?" Vlad questioned his mother. He was puzzled why they'd to see their former next-door-neighbor.

He couldn't keep the dread out of his voice, "What sort of legal trouble are you in, Mom? Is it anything serious? Are you being sued? Or having financial difficulties? What's going on?!"

"Calm down. I'm not in any legal trouble, son," which her son did by taking a deep breath and counting to ten. Hearing him decompress, she familiarized him with the truth.

"I apologize for keeping this from you and your sister for so long. Six months ago I received a letter informing me of your grandparents' passing in Russia. Ironically that same day, I also received news that your father passed away in his correctional institution."

Vlad's eyes flashed blood-red at the mention of his father. It took a lot of self-control not to use his ghost powers. "That is unfortunate news, indeed. Which of my grandparents are gone? More to the point, Mom, why did you even need to know that scoundrel died in the slammer?"

"Vlad, please don't use that language with me," his mother chastised him. She didn't abide by a foul tongue. It's why her children form of cursing was to say things like "Oh, fudge buckets."

"I know your father was an atrocious husband. But all the same, I'm sorry he died. Please, my son, don't ever let yourself become consumed with rage and hatred. I don't want you ever to know such dark emotions or be dominated by them."

Was she directly indicating to his outrage concerning his father? Or did she also know he loathed Jack Fenton? In all likelihood, she knew about both. After all, she was his mother. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he returned to the phone call.

"Back to my original question, Mom. Which of my grandparents are gone?"

"Both of your grandparents died within three months of each other. It's long past the time we deal with everyone's last will."

"Dad had a will?" he asked, shocked, " How is that even possible? His business enterprise went belly-up, and he blew all his money on narcotics. How is that he even has a will?"

"Your father and I wrote our wills shortly after arriving in America," came the short answer, "What is more, although I divorced him, I'm still the beneficiary on his will as he never changed it in all the time he was in prison. Your grandparents disinherited your father from their will."

"Alright, what time do you need me to meet you both at Mrs. Davenport's office?"

"Next Saturday at 10:30 sharp. Hopefully, this won't take too long to go through, and you'll be right back home with Magdalene. By the way, how has your first month being married been?"

"Elysian Bliss."

His mother chuckled, "Yes, it does seem for most couples the first month of marriage seems to be like you're already in Heaven. Well, see you next week. I won't keep you from your angel. Love you, son."

"Love you too, Mom. See you next week," and he hung up and looked up at Magdalene. "That was my mother, " he answered her implied question. "I've to go see her next weekend. Both my grandparents in Russia have passed away, and so has my... I mean, Igor died in his cell."

Magdalene was silent for a few moments before she got up and strolled towards him. "Vlad, my love, I'm sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do?" his wife asked in a compassionate voice.

He embraced her affectionately savoring the sweet scent of lilac coming off her two-toned hair. It soothed him, and he realized he wasn't feeling any feelings of heartbreak. At least not what he felt was anything close to heartache.

"No, there nothing you can do," he replied as he ran his fingers through her locks. He sighed as he thought about the information he just acquired.

"My grandparents only visited a handful of times, Mag, I scarcely knew them. Plus, you know what my father was like. Consequently, while I'm disheartened to hear my grandparents are gone? I'm not pitying the fact Igor bought the big one."

"Still, Vlad, I feel I should offer you some words of wisdom," his wife gazed longingly into his cerulean eyes. Caressing his handsome features, " My parents taught me this lesson when I was a child, and I feel I should impart it to you."

"What is that?" he gently purred back to her.

"My father once said, "_Those who learn to forgive others and themselves are one step closer to understanding God. For only those willing to forgive earn the right to be forgiven in turn."_

"My mother, on the other hand? She would always say its best in life to forgive those who wrong us and reconcile with those we've wronged," she paused for a moment to give time for the weight of her words to sink in.

Once she was sure they'd sunk in, she finished. "In other words, my beloved? It's easy to do nothing. Its easy to simply hold onto hate and anger, just as its easy to die. But its really hard to forgive, Vlad. It's hard to change and live."

"I'll have to remember that for the future," he whispered in her ear as he then kissed her. The kiss was long and sweet, which left Magdalene giggling after they let go so they could breathe.

"Yes, you will. Now if that all..." the phone rang anew, and Vlad picked it up and then frowned. "It's for you. It sounds like your "Aunt Zoe."

"Aunt Zoe? Why would she be calling me? And at this time of day?" Mag wondered as he handed her the receiver. "Hello? Aunt Zoe? Hello?"

Mag's Aunt Zoe couldn't stop crying. She sounded notably distraught about something. Like her heart was broken. It took a few moments before she calms down enough to speak.

"Magdalene, please sit down," was the first words out of her mouth. Therefore Magdalene immediately sat down. Her aunt took a deep breath before she said the words that would change Magdalene's life forever.

"Magdalene, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but it's better you hear it from me then someone else."

"What? What do I need to hear?" she asked as the tension was building inside her.

"Your parents passed away the other night. Your uncle and I found them. We had to beat it quickly. The fire department had to air out your house because they died due to a carbon monoxide leak. The brand-new furnace in the cellar was faulty, and the detectors didn't work either. I'm sorry, Magdalene," the woman she had called Aunt all her life said dejectedly.

Mag dropped the phone, and her tan skin became deathly white. She couldn't speak at all. Vlad was noticing this picked up the phone while attempting to calm his wife.

"Zoe? What did you just tell her? She looks like she's seen a ghost!" not that the expression was hilarious at the moment.

"Vlad, I'm sorry, but your in-laws passed away the other night. There was a gas leak. The silent killer. I'm sorry."

"Oh my god! Is there anything we can do?"

"Well, Magdalene has to return home to help with the funeral arrangements and their final affairs. Are you both able to make it out here?"

"I'm sorry, but before you called, my mother called me. She needs me to visit her and her lawyer next week. To settle some legal documents that also are a result of the death of loved ones. I won't be able to make it out."

"Well, can I talk to my niece again?"

"Yeah, here she is."

Mag listened and nodded and whispered. Finally, she hung up and buried her face in her husband's chest, crying her heart out. He did the best he could to reassure her.

"I promise that I'll do my best to make it out for the burial. Hopefully, I can get my mother to move up the appointment with her attorney so I can get out there with you quickly."

"I can't see the light, Vlad. My parents are _gone. They won't even meet their grandchildren!" _she wailed loudly at the thought of her parents never get the joy of being grandparents.

She and Vlad weren't expecting or anything. However, if there two things a daughter wants to share most with her mother? It would be her wedding and a pregnancy! Unbeknownst to the couple in anguish, they're being observed by the Ancients from their Nexus.

"I feel most regrettable about this. I wish we'd been able to change this in the timeline as well," Lilith gazed forlornly at her husband. Clockwork's typical stoic appearance was broken. What's more, his blood-red eyes were wet with tears.

"None of us like this, Lilith, but we could only change so much when we conceived this world. You know that," he replied joylessly to his beloved.

"My natural ability to create life only extends so far. I've limits what I can and cannot do. We sought to make Magdalene's life to be identical to her instilled recollections from the other timeline. We're fortunate we're capable of altering the day of their death, at least. Since in the former timeline, her memories showed they perished when she went to college.

Thanks to us they're able to see her wedding. I know it's not much comfort, but at least they witnessed her happy one last time," Vida offered to the rest of the council as her condolence. Although, she looked about sunny as a wilted flower at the moment.

"Yes, that does bring small comfort, Vida. I hope I also brought her some manner of comfort. I strive to ensure it was as painless as possible. There are a thousand horrifying ways to die. The least I could do was grant them an easy death," Cronos replied to his counterpart in melancholy. Understandably he didn't like what he was forced to do.

"None of us _like this, my friends. _ No matter what, there will always be teardrops, rain, and pain in every life. When we fashioned this universe, we were well aware our abilities had their limitations," Dynama reminded them all dishearteningly.

All the Ancients were contemplating the same thoughts at Dynama's statement.

Despite popular belief, _they did not have_ infinite power nor energy. All eleven of them had sacrificed more, then anyone could imagine. Everything was about balance, and everything had its price. For now, they'd to deal with the heightened amount of negative energy. Hopefully, it could turn into positive. Then they could continue to make strides forward. Nevertheless, always remember what their limits were.

"Yes, we were each pushed to our limits. At least we gave Magdalene a good life in this reality. Moreover, she's a living human or a hybrid, to be exact. But at least she's alive in this reality," pointed out Dimensie reasonably.

"We should inform the rest of the Ghost Zone of this. Not that we can tell everyone what we did to bring them into this world. However, Plasmius and Soulwings are going to need their friends more then ever," Cognite stated as they looked through the viewing window.

"If it pleases the rest of you, Discord and I will get right on balancing the peace and chaos from these events. That's all we can do," Harmony promised her friends as her counterpart nodded.

"I can at least guarantee that nothing wrecks the funeral. I can be at least sure the weather that day isn't more disheartening," Tempest added though he looked inconsolable.

"I'm not sure what I can do. Magic can't raise the dead, nor can it take away the pain. No one escapes some type of pain. We shouldn't ever divide that which is meant to be whole. Mind, body, heart, and soul. Though for us, we can't divide our cores, it means the same thing." Enchantra reminded them all of what their limits were.

"Well spoken, everyone. This meeting went better then expected. Now let's go forth and help them in their time of need." Clockwork asserted to which the whole council nodded.

The Ancients stayed in their Nexus a long time before each went a different way to find help for Magdalene and Vlad in their pain. Some of them were asking their families for support.

On a floating island known as The Graveyard waiting anxiously for her husband to get home was Dreama. She and her twin brother Nocturne were busy playing rummy, but Dreama was anxious. It was getting late, and he wasn't home yet.

"Dreama, are you sure your okay?" her brother asked her in concern. She smiled at her brother. They're incredibly close as most twins are. Though most wouldn't assume they're twins or related given how vastly different they looked and acted.

"Brother, can you not feel it?" she challenged him as she played with her gleaming chartreuse hair. "We're the Ghosts of the Night and Dreams. Though your power comes from the dreams of slumber, my powers derive from the dreams we seek to achieve," Dreama reminded her brother of the slight contrast of their capabilities.

"Yes, I know you, and I draw power from two different kinds of dreams. Still, how is that relevant right now?"

"Because we both know when a dreamer is no more. When all their dreams shattered and they cease to be." She fiddled restlessly with a shimmering crescent moon necklace. Her accessory was known as the Moon Key. It had various cryptic capabilities, but only the two of them knew all its abilities.

"What happened, last night, sister? Something unmistakably made you pretty unsettled," he asked his little sister. She'd been born a mere 20 seconds after him, but they didn't typically let that get in the way.

"Last night, as I roamed the dream corridors, I witnessed two portals vanished before me. Even my Moon Key couldn't reopen them. You know what that means when a person's dream room disappears."

"It means they are dead," he replied wearily. Sighing, " A dream room is where a true person self is located. Furthermore, it only vanishes when the person it belongs to no longer is among the living."

"Yes, I've got an awful feeling about this. Somehow I feel these dreamers were different. I've never felt this much sadness when someone has passed on before, its very concerning. What do you think it means, brother?"

The next person who spoke though wasn't her brother, but someone else just as significant. "You are right, my darling. This time it is very different. I'm sorry to say this does concern all of us." spoke a grave voice behind her.

"Cronos! Oh my love, what transpired?" his wife exclaimed as she embraced him tightly. Silver teardrops cascaded from her bright azure eyes. He stroked her lustrous hair before he kissed her forehead. Then looking even grimmer, then the grim reaper who he resembled, he answered."I'm afraid the parents of Magdalene Soulwings have moved on."

"Moved on? As they've ascended to the other side?" his wife was taken back that one of the two hybrids' parents were the ones who were gone. Magdalene had just gotten married! This would undoubtedly kill the poor girl!

"Yes, Dreama," her husband replied, gathering his courage. "Soulwings parents' spirits moved on to Heaven. They wouldn't be joining us here."

"You do know part of her not gonna accept you didn't do anything to save them," his brother-in-law said from his corner of the living room.

"I'm the Ancient Ghost of Death, Nocturne. I cannot alter the fate of all living things. All living things sooner or later die. Sometimes I can step in and make death easier to bear, but that's about all I can do.

No one can evade or conquer death, not even ghosts. Because you can't fight an enemy that cannot lose, Nocturne, you know that. I only can ensure that death isn't an unpleasant experience. That people remember its just the next great adventure."

"Is there something my brother and I can do, darling?" his stunning wife inquired as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Soulwings is going to need some pleasant dreams for a while to help her through her sorrow. If you both could help her remember the more joyous times and keep dreaming peacefully, that be helpful."

"We will go do that right now. Ensure the dreams of their loved ones aren't tainted by bad dreams but only happy memories," as the twins vanished.

Elsewhere in the Ghost Zone in the realm of Pandora Discord and Harmony were also speaking with their spouses. The gods of chaos and the sun.

Discord's wife Eris possessed grayish skin, short jet-black hair in a pixie cut, blood-red eyes, and wore burgundy and black articles of clothing. Harmony's husband, on the other hand? Helios had longish golden curly hair. On top of his head, he wore a golden crown that looks the rising sun. It went well with his red and gold Grecian outfit, and his well-toned bronze body made him certainly look like a god.

Both of them saw their spouses weren't smiling and inquired what was amiss. They explained what had transpired, and it wasn't a joyful time for them either.

"There is no way to make light of the situation, Discord. I highly doubt they appreciate any of my absurd jokes right now. But all the same, I wish I could help make things better." Eris replied as she was one of the tricksters of the Ghost Zone.

"Eris, no one could find any humor in death. Even so, we must help to ensure there is hope for them. That there are reasons to be optimistic and have hope once more," spoke the sun god to the goddess of chaos.

"Either way, Helios, all of us are going to have to help. There will be much turmoil in both realms. We must all do our part to ensure that the balance between chaos and order remains unimpaired. So let's get to it," his brilliant wife commanded as she metamorphosed into a turtledove to carry out her responsibilities.

It not been easy for either Vlad or Magdalene back in the human world. They couldn't even go ghosts while they're devastated by grief. Consequently, they couldn't travel to the Ghost Zone in the state they were in.

Still, Mag had booked a flight back home to Idaho while Vlad arranged to get his mother to move up the meeting with the lawyer so he could deal with that and meet up with his wife sooner.

For Magdalene going back home, a place she hadn't seen in five years was a surreal experience. Meridian seemed as alien as the Ghost Zone had been the first time she had visited it. Before she traveled to the funeral home to see her parents, she casually strolled throughout the city—reminiscence about her whole life here and all the joyful experiences she had.

Still, she couldn't avoid it forever. She eventually came to the funeral home, where her parents were awaiting her. Her grief was overpowering as she ultimately went to the chamber where they were.

"Hello, Mrs. Masters, I'm sorry to see you today," the funeral director said to her as she gave a small shriek of surprise. Taking a few deep breaths and steadying her voice, the recently orphaned woman replied. "Thank you, Mr. Graves. I understand why you're not happy."

The sixty-year-old man gave a massive sigh. He fiddled a few moments with the rose pinned to his black ensemble. "Magdalene, I wish we could've spared you this pain. But even _I don't have the power to stop death," _he murmured to the distraught young woman.

"Huh? Mr. Graves, are you okay?" She then noticed Emmett Graves, a man she'd know all her life normal dark blue eyes were unexpected blood-red.

"Soulwings, I felt I had to come to see you in person," came a voice that didn't belong to a long time member of her house of prayer and community. It only took a moment before Magdalene recognized who she indeed was alone with.

"_Cronos?! _You are...you are overshadowing Emmett Graves?! How and why?!" the half-ghost was startled by the Ancient Ghost of Death shown up at her hometown.

"I wouldn't ordinarily come, Magdalene. However seeing how you and your husband are part of our community, I figured it the least I could do."

"Cronos, while I appreciate the gesture, you know I hold no ill will against you, correct? Vlad and I do believe or not understand you, and all the Ancients have limits on what you can and cannot do in your domain of powers."

The possessed male looked down, still in slight disgrace. "That doesn't mean all living things don't take their wrath and sorrow out on others. Or blame others for their demises.

I've lived since before the dawn of time, young one. I've witnessed over a thousand people I cared about die, both human and ghost alike. I have to remind people about the teachings of death each time."

"Teachings?" the grieving woman asked perplexed. Cronos made the human body nodded and seemed to be grappling what to say next. Finally, he repeated what he had told over a thousand people a thousand times before.

"That death is the ultimate fairness, young and old, rich and poor, man, woman, and child are all equal in death. That what is dead and gone cannot be restored. That death wins, in the end, every time. And that even I cannot play favorites."

"I understand, Cronos, I do," Mag said her voice choked with emotion. Still, she looked him squarely in the eye before saying, " I understand why the Council of Ancients has to take into consideration numerous factors before offering to transform someone into a ghost. Though I know one thing, others don't know when it comes to that decision."

"What do you mean, Soulwings?" he was trembling in human skin.

She looked at him with those beautiful blue-violet eyes and said, "I may not know all your rational motives when it comes to those who become ghosts. But I do know we all have free will to choose our own fate for good and ill.

I doubt when you die, that free will is taken away from you. You can choose to ascend to meet the Almighty Father. Or choose to be made into one of you. Am I mistaken?"

"No, you are quite clever and wise," smiled Cronos. " Despite the many factors as you point out, we must consider when we offer to transform someone into one of us, it still ultimately their choice in the end.

They must decide willingly that they want to accept the transformation, that they wish to remain in the Ghost Zone. Of course, your parents chose not to be part of the selection of those who wanted to stay behind."

"I know that. My parents didn't fear or run from death. They lived good lives and left a legacy of love behind after living their whole lives in love. Therefore why would they choose to remain behind? They would want to go to Heaven."

"Again, for one so young, you are quite enlightened, Magdalene. I'm willing to assist you to handle the funeral arrangements and the service if you wish it."

"That's really sweet of you, Cronos. I do appreciate it, but I know in my heart my parents would want my Uncle Quinn to be the one to conduct their service. However, if I do need something from the Ghost Zone, I'll ask. Though I do have a question."

"What that?"

"Well, I know none of you are physicians. I mean, I know Spectra's hubby Bertrand works at the Ghost Zone medical institution, but so do much more distinguished people."

"Yes, we've Florence Nightingale, aka Lady of the Lamp, Hua Tuo aka Dr. Tuo, Heo Jun aka Dr. Jun, Hippocrates aka Father of Medicine, Andreas Vesalius aka Professor Vesalius and Alexander Fleming aka The Pharmacists.

They are the chief staff at the hospital, which still a mix of natural-born ghosts and those who became ghosts. But why do you need a reminder of those in the medical field?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I should be speaking to The Therapist or a physician right now. It would appear that both my husband and me, since getting the news of our loved one's death, cannot transform. And I'm seeking to figure out why."

"It's not a medical condition, and I'm assuming you don't have broken heart syndrome. What you both are going through is grief. Human emotions are a lot more potent then Ghost ones. Ghost has a harder time dealing with things that don't seem as relevant."

"Meaning?"

"As you know, there are some ways a ghost can die lastingly. None of the ways a ghost disappears forever is pleasant. But you also have to remember most spirits are used to short-lived death.

Final death is not something most of our kind takes time to contemplate. So it's not that particularly when a ghost does reach an eventual end, they are just as dismayed and aggrieve.

Furthermore, my precious one, grief, will prevent anyone human or ghost from being able to do things. So its not surprising right now your pain is making you unable to transform."

"I see," she hung her head for a moment then looked back at him, "So I need to talk to a grief counselor?"

"How about you take the time to grieve first. Then worry about the rest of the process?" spoke a being whose whole reason for existence was to help others to their deaths and understand it.

"You're right. I should. If you could at least stay till I finish making the arrangements, I would appreciate that."

"As you command."

Vlad himself was dealing with an Ancient overshadowing someone he knew. Cognite to help speed things along so Vlad could be where he needed to be had overshadowed Eileen Davenport, Vlad's mother's lawyer.

The gender-fluid ghost known for their wisdom felt if anyone could speed the process up, it was them. So with Cognite's controlling Ms. Davenport's body, he was at least able to get things moving along quicker.

Vlad's grandparents had prearranged their funeral arrangements. Consequently, they'd been cremated. Their ashes were to be divided in Russia while the other half sent to their relatives in the USA.

Next, the family did inherit all their material possessions and estates. They could decide for themselves what to do with them. Plus, all their wealth was to be sent to the US and converted into America equivalent. Then divided equally between the three of them.

Of course, Russian currency wasn't nearly as valued in the USA. Given in comparison, the US currency was worth more. And the cost of living in Russia was quite different as well.

Still, it is something, and it was noted that even if the money might not add up to much, their father's life insurance for 85000 dollars might be easier to help the family out.

So in all fairness, the family's finical situation would improve in some ways. And there was also the money they could get if they choose to sell some of the property and possessions.

Magdalene was currently learning how much life insurance and other assets her parents had. Their whole life insurance was half-million. There was substantial money from her father's real estate business.

Magdalene had requested Desiree, Spectra, Lilith, and Dora's help going through her parents' possessions. To figure out what to keep, what to give to charity, and what to sell.

Despite Walker's law that no objects from the Human World were to come to the Ghost Zone that didn't stop collectors desiring to buy and collect Human Objects. They would pay a handsome sum for a variety of human objects. It should also be noted that while Walker desired this unlawful, they other legislators in the Ghost Zone were attempting to at least work out a compromise for people.

Magdalene felt a bit better with her female ghost friends helping her with this matter though it was tough for Spectra to have the self-control needed not to use everyone's grief and misery to her advantage.

It turned out Spectra's last disciplinary hearing left her no choice. Either she learned to reign in her powers or she be fired and then in prison for misconduct. No one wants to go to the penitentiary, so she'd been doing her best to clean up her act.

Dora tactfully asked Magdalene if she minded if she took all the porcelain in the china cabinet to use at her charm school. Magdalene was hesitant at first, given the ceramics had belonged to her grandmother. But she agreed in the end as at least it is put to good use.

Desiree's only request was if she could have a few articles of furniture. She was attempting to make her residence homier. She felt some of the furniture would do precisely that.

Mag agreed that Desiree could have the love-seat, a futon, and a coffee table. She refused to part with her mother's jewelry. Though pretty much all her family's clothing was going to welfare.

Finally, by the end of the week, both Vlad and Magdalene had gotten through their own dilemmas, and Vlad made it in time for the beautiful funeral that Magdalene had for her parents.

Though in the end, this solved their money problems to start their company, it wouldn't heal their grief as quickly. Only time, love, and tenderness would do that.


	8. The Founding of Vladco

The Founding of Vladco

"This is quite an unusual request you've made, Plasmius. But again, you and your wife are a unique case. So, we've granted your request for an audience with us.

We shall be keeping a record of this. You understand why, correct?" Lilith inquired to the male halfa.

He nodded before replying. "I understand quite well for all significant meetings there should be both a written copy as well as a digitized one for comparison.

I'm sure as the Keeper of the Spirits. Your records are kept better then we humans keep them. In either paper or a brand-new information processing system. Am I correct in that assumption?"

"Yes, you are, Vlad. I've been the Keeper of the Spirits for the last two millenniums. In all that time, I've kept flawless records. I do admit my photographic memory comes in very handy with my job. Certainly makes it a lot easier," Lilith gave herself a small, proud smile.

Then she made appear out of nowhere crystal orbs. They looked just like the ones Jareth the Goblin King used in the movie Labyrinth. Furthermore, she was juggling them with the same amount of skill.

One abruptly glowed brilliantly green as the others vanished from her hand. She allowed this one to levitate on her left side. She then produces a magical parchment and an owl feathered quill. Dipping it in luminous green liquid, she was ready to begin to record this meeting.

"Let it be known this record will be recorded in the ancient language of ghosts. Everything from here on out will be in our language and numbers.

So let's start with the date of today as it is in the Ghost Zone. It's the III of the month of Majo in the year of MCMLXXXIX," Lilith stated out loud as she began to pen the parchment.

Not that anyone could see at the moment, but Lilith was quite the skilled calligrapher. Her handwriting was quite beautiful. She'd be an excellent person to ask if you needed help with graphology or the study of handwriting. But that was neither here or there at the moment.

* * *

As stated, this was recorded in the Ghost Zone language of Phantasmal. Their spoken language was a mixture of the dead language Latin with the artificial language Esperanto.

Learning Phantasmal is, in reality, part of the core curriculum of their education system. It was taught at the high school by the Linguist, aka Ferdinand de Saussure. Though he also taught other human languages, anyone might encounter if they went to Earth.

Translation? Today was May 3rd, 1989. As for how both Vlad and Magdalene's personalized records sounded?

Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius, records read as followed. "Majstroj Vlad Alexei/Vlad Plasmius. Born Majo XXV MCMLXVII. ( May 25th, 1967)

Magdalena Kerdo Fen/Magdalena Animoj born Marto III MCMLXVII. (March 3rd, 1967)

(So if anyone curious about the timeline. Both their parents had been born in the year 1939. Which made Mag and Vlad's parents and father fifty when they died. This meant both Mag and Vlad were twenty-two, and his sister was twenty-four.)

* * *

Once again, inside the Nexus, the Council of 11 had gathered. The Ancients sat at the Council Table on the raised dais. Their other guests were sitting in comfortable seats on the ground floor. Vlad and Mag were standing in the center of the room with a spotlight on them.

"We've come with a request for your assistance: yours and all of the Ghost Zone. We've got a bit of a business proposal," Vlad began to say when Cognite cut him off.

"Pardon me, Plasmius, but if you are seeking to do any business organization anywhere in the Ghost Zone, then it needs to go through the Miser. He's not just head of the Ghost Bank. He's the one in charge of the whole economic system within the Ghost Zone."

"Which is precisely why we've invited him to join us. As you can see for yourself," gesturing to the light-green-skinned Scotsman dressed in cherry-red to their left.

Again he looked and sounded how Scrooge McDuck would look and sound in the 2017 reboot of DuckTales even though that was several decades away.

But again with the Ghost Zone, they'd tons of spoilers for what would be hits on Earth even before they've thought up. So no surprise there with how this guy looked and sounded.

"Well, laddie, I'm thankful you invited me today. So what is your proposing?" the Miser questioned the young hybrid.

"My wife and I have just started up our corporation Vladco in the human world. We've taken to heart all the lessons on the good business you gave us. So, for now, our establishment has just five areas of interest, its starting with."

Magdalene then pointed to the diagrams they'd brought with them and began to break them down for Ancients. "As we've stated for right now, the company is focused on five primary businesses which we know will be highly prosperous shortly.

Currently, Vladco is involved in biological science, chemical science, computers, robotics, and medical science. If these avenues pan out, we hope to spread out into other enterprise prospects."

We'd like to employ some of our ghostly friends to assist with a few of these fields and expand on them. We also want them to work in both worlds. Thus we'd help the Ghost Zone economic system as well as the Earth's.

Currently, we're seeking to gain the best of the best for employees. And once again, ask you to consider letting us have our company being functional in both the human world and the Ghost Zone," as she finished explaining the charts to them.

* * *

"Well, I will say you do seem to have sound business minds. I'd also say you've invested your money and time wisely with the areas you've chosen so far to focus on. Well done." Miser gave them soft applauds.

"Thank you. So what do you think, Council of Eleven? Do you think we might be able to benefit Ghost Kind by allowing them to do something productive?" Magdalene inquired, hopefully.

"Cognite? Can you please run the statics and weigh the pros and cons?" Lilith requested to the Ghost of Wisdom to which the gender-fluid apparition nodded.

The Ghost of Wisdom's book staff flashed, and they seemed to be in a trance. Finally, they spoke. "I feel this would indeed cut down on renegade activity significantly. However, we still need Walker to enforce the laws.

Hopefully, he can do that without going overboard. The most significant affair is if we do this? We must make sure without a doubt that our kind can hold their human forms long term.

We might need to do some training classes or something to that effect to make sure everyone can pass long term. And that they remain loyal to our Laws and us."

"I could create safe portals for those who demonstrate they're trustworthy to come and go. With Enchantra's help, we could make secure passageways. As well as use her magic to help our people pass for humans."

"I could use my magic for other things, Dimensie. To not only help people effectively stay human long term, but making binding contracts that would guarantee they behave in the other world."

"I believe this could have numerous unforeseen but all the same welcome benefits for both our worlds. Who knows? Perhaps both sides will improve upon themselves.

I'd like to see both realms and their delicate Eco-systems be protected from further destruction. Moreover, both worlds are restored to their former glories. Thus we might all avoid murdering that which we call home," Tempest pointed out his reasoning in this complex topic.

"I'd concur that helping the human race in some capacity would aid us all in the long run. But we cannot let all our secrets get loose either," Dynama reminded them to which they all nodded in agreement.

"We'd have to be very cautious who'd be granted permission to do such work. Not too much pandemonium in either world and ensure a peaceful co-existence." Harmony pointed out sensibly.

"Well, at least we are doing our best to give people life and purpose. We should be able to grow in numerous ways. After all, there is a difference between living and existing. One simply existence if they only do what they need to survive. To live, you must embrace life and be apart of it.

I know that ironic coming out of my mouth rather then Vida. But I, too, find life is worth living to the fullest. How can you make death meaningful if you don't live to the fullest with the time you have?" Cronos pointed out logically.

"All excellent points, my friends, but all the same, we must remember to let events unfold as they should. We shall endorse your business endeavor Plasmius and Soulwings. But we again will not do something to damage time or jeopardize the world. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Clockwork. Perfectly," the married couple said as they nodded.

"Good. We will begin the process shortly of screening and finding ghosts who are compatible with your work desires. They still have to go through the judicial system, and GSTF still has to be notified.

With us visiting the Earth, we need to make sure we can safely remain anonymous and that humans remain ignorant of our world and existence."

"We understand, Clockwork. Let us know when you've made your selection. Until then, we must get back to Earth and begin to hire more people for the company."

Dimensie opened a portal so the two could go home. After he sealed it, he opened another for the Miser. "We will get back with you later, Miser. For now, please return to your Financial institution."

"Understood, Ancients," as he tipped his top hat, " A pleasure doing business with you." as he left via a portal.

Once they were alone, the actual discussion began. Between the knowledge they'd of the former timeline and the expertise each dominate in their own domain of power.

Furthermore, they'd to use some form of democracy here by hearing all sides, working together to reach a comprise and vote on things.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Masters had returned home. They were starting to go through a large stack of resumes and trying to figure out who to call for an interview. All kinds of people had applied to work for a promising new conglomerate.

On the one hand, it was amazing how many people wanted to work for them. On the other hand, right now, they wished they'd help to go through a million files so it wouldn't be so draining on them.

They even resorted to using their duplication powers to make a few copies of themselves to attempt to finish the process faster. Even that was exhausting because of the energy it took to maintain a copy.

"This is the reason why we sought our friends in the Ghost Zone, giving us a helping hand. So it is less burdensome," Magdalene sighed as she was going through her sixtieth folder recommending people for the new RD department.

"Just how many departments does this company have, sweetheart?" looking up from the mountain of paperwork concealing her. She looked as if she was about to drop dead. Not that was a good thing, given she was half-ghost.

"No more then any other business, love. We've Advertising, Public Relations, Security, Financing and Accounting, Human Resources, R&D, Marketing, Sales, Purchasing, and Distribution, General Management, finally Legal.

"Well, I will say this," as she refilled their coffee cups with fresh java. "We are going to need one of hell of a faculty to pull all this off. I'm sure again some of Ghost Zone friends can take the edge off some of this," she yawned once before sipping her coffee.

Ordinarily, coffee made Magdalene sick to her stomach. Though for the time being, she made an exception. She rapidly sipped the disgusting beverage before she added.

"But again, we have to have human employees as well. I will also say this we need a hell of second in command, and I'd say an outstanding lawyer."

"Well, I do have an idea who that should be. Here, take a look at this resume from an applicant from San Francisco," Vlad said as he handed his wife the folder in question.

"Hmm," as she started to read aloud, " Ian Xavier Kent. DOB 2-17-67. Hometown: San Francisco. Honor student and class valedictorian of both high school and his college class at Stanford. Two master degrees in Business and Mass Communication.

According to his biography, his parents own and operate bed and breakfast that been in their family for three generations. It seems he has a sister with special needs."

She smiled after closing the folder. Tucking some hair behind her ear, she replied. "He deserves a face-to-face interview. I believe he'd be perfect for helping us," she then reached into another pile and pulled out another resume.

"I believe you should consider this one for being your lawyer and head of the legal division in the company," handing him a folder to look over.

He quickly opened it and began to read aloud its contents. "Hmm, Stacy Callista French. DOB 7-30-67. Hometown: Albany, NY. She comes from a long line of highly accomplished people. Graduated top of her class at the New York School of Law.

There is a long history of all the significant accomplishments each of her family have done. They've done everything from political science to rocket science.

Indeed a well-rounded and intelligent young woman. Very promising. I very much like to set up an appointment with her."

"If they get the job, maybe their insight would be helpful with other future employees, love."

"True. Let's contact them to set up a face to face interviews by the end of the week. We'll do it together, so we both give each other their input and figure it out from there."

* * *

One week later, both Vlad and Magdalene were sitting in their new office at their company. Vlad looked rather dapper in his new business suit. Magdalene elected to wear a periwinkle dress and a matching tailored jacket. Her beige high-heeled pumps lengthened and shaped the contours of her legs.

Ian Kent was discreetly fixing his cerulean necktie on his suit as he smoothed his short raven black hair though his stylish hair didn't hide the scar on his forehead. Still aside from the injury, his light amber eyes, and light chocolate skin? He looked like the ideal poster boy for a young businessman.

He was calm, composed, and rather polite. "Thank you for taking the time out to see me, Mr. and Mrs. Masters. I'm very grateful for this opportunity to work at your company possible."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Kent. So shall we begin the interview?" Vlad asked, and Ian nodded. Turning to his wife, she began with the first fundamental question of any interview.

"So, Mr. Kent, tell us a little about yourself?"

"As you know from my resume, I was born and raised in San Francisco. My parents Jay and Elaine manage the family's B&B. It was founded initially by great-grandparents who built there home to withstand a heard of elephants.

I've helped throughout my life with my family business while taking care of my disabled younger sister Piper. I'm no stranger in how to run a commercial enterprise or dealing with various kinds of people, as you can see from my own childhood."

"How would you describe yourself? As both a person and in the work environment?"

"I'm able to work well under pressure. Growing up, I had to learn to deal with numerous unpredictable circumstances. So I've learned to be a quick thinker, patience, and manage stressful situations without losing my composure.

My family and friends have described me as courteous, compassionate, hard-working, and devoted to those who I care about. I'm not one to back down from a challenge, and I always give my all for anything I ever do."

"So, what makes you qualified for working in this particular occupation?"

"I know that my degrees from college are meaningless. Not that I didn't earn them fairly. But in real life, education and degrees can only take you so far. You either have the knack for it, or you don't. No amount of schooling is going to change that.

I feel that I'm able to contribute to making myself and others around me better then they think they are. I'm able to relate and empathizes with others. So I feel I can give you both work efficiently but also help others give you more then they thought possible."

"What is the reason you decided to apply to our company?"

"I strongly feel this is an opportunity to make a difference. I know you've just started the company, but I think with my help, I can help you make this a genuinely prosperous company.

I don't care much about money as I care about the quality of life. I feel if I can make even the small difference, it will come back to reward us. I think it's more of a challenge with a new company where the possibilities and potential are unknown and limitless.

So I want to help all here explore those possibilities and make a difference."

The rest of the interview went quite well. They said they get back to him in a week. Then they called in Stacy French and repeated the same meeting.

Ms. French was as outstanding as Mr. Kent with her responses to the questions, and her personality was refreshing. She was able to be both professional but also a real person one would want to get to know.

By the end of the week, Vlad and Magdalene had hired all the human workers they required. They knew for sure that both Ian Kent and Stacy French would be the most valuable people on their team.

The Ancients had kept their promises and interviewed many spirits themselves till they're able to determine who would be best for Vladco. Everyone who came to work from them had to sign a binding magical contract.

It was a surprise to everyone but the Ancients that Vladco took off, and by the end of the year, it already made its first million. The Ancients knew, of course, that Vlad and Mag's business would make them millionaires in next to no time.

They could only hope that it didn't corrupt them, and the good things in the previous timeline came to pass. But they had to wait and see.

* * *

Stacy French- Vlad's lawyer. Voice actress April Bowlby. A character on Drop Dead Diva.

Ian Kent- Vlad's human business partner. Voice Actor Jackson Hurst. A Character on Drop Dead Diva.


	9. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

The Masters were as amazed as the rest of their loved ones. Literally, in a year, they'd became billionaires. Vladco was now a household name. They were already expanding to invest into countless brand-new ventures extraordinarily increasing their net profit.

Within three years, they would become the most affluent people on the planet! Furthermore, their business firm established in every corner of the Earth. It was rightfully mind-boggling!

The only ones who knew how flourishing the two hybrids' corporation would be were the Ancients, having witnessed it in the previous timeline. Once more, they couldn't divulge they devised this reality.

The eleven godlike Ancients resolved to keep a close eye on the hybrids. Furthermore, keep an eye on the lives tied to them—both the earth-born and those of spectral origin. Currently, the eleven of them were the devoted guardian angels to one and all.

* * *

Of course, with them rolling in dough now? The thought of purchasing an actual home for themselves had come up more then once. Given that Magdalene's father had been a real estate agent. Therefore, she knew an awful lot about house hunting. She also comprehended what was indoors was of equal significance.

All the same, she wasn't going to be like numerous others that had too many requirements. She didn't want to be too picky. She had ideas of what she desired in a home. Although she was prepared to negotiate if she had too.

Unfortunately, they'd recently had a passionate difference of opinions when it came to what kind of domicile to purchase. Seeing each had radically different views and requests when it came to what type of house they sought after.

Vlad on the one hand? He sought grandeur and something he could show-off. Thus he yearned-for something that would be high-priced. A domicile that would make him look majestic and be the top dog.

Magdalene, on the other hand? She was brought up to be humble and modest. Also, not to show-off or slander in any shape or form. Yes, she desired a sizable place but not something to show off.

Something they could genuinely turn into a home. Not just a house but a home. An excellent place to raise a family. She fancied a house she could garden and eventually plant the trees from their wedding.

* * *

"Vlad, can you please just listen to me for a moment?" Magdalene attempted in vain to get her husband's attention. But that was all but futile because he was watching a Packers' game on TV.

She shook her head when she thought about her husband's obsession with the team. She knew what a sore spot for him it was. Despite the fact he was loaded, he couldn't own the team. Given the Packers were owned by the city of Green Bay.

She hoped he'd be content with the bargain the city of Green Bay had offered. They couldn't sell him the team. Instead, he gave him a VIP pass to any of the team's games.

The sole reason he wasn't at today's game physically was that he'd caught a nasty cold the day before. Magdalene had insisted on bed rest despite he'd persistently ached to go.

Luckily Magdalene's mother had a similar dilemma with her father. Roland too had difficulty taking it easy when he'd been either dog-tired or unhealthy. Thus both women had learned how to put their foot down and make their husbands do as they said.

"Vlad? Vlad sweetheart, are you okay?" she questioned him as she entered the small living room of their restricted living accommodations. No reaction. Great. Sighing, she was forced to turn off the TV in the fourth quarter of the game.

"HEY! Why did you do that?!" he demanded furiously. Just by his voice alone proved he was indeed very under the weather. Though it also showed he refused to admit it.

"Because, my darling husband, you weren't listening to me," as she held the remote at arm's length so he couldn't get it.

"Let me finish my game!" he moaned as if he was a small child.

"Not until you listen to me," holding the remote aloft. He conceded defeat and sulked. "Fine. You win for now."

"Don't you take that tone with me, Vlad," his wife chastised him. Staring him down, she said, "As I told you yesterday, you're indisposed. Need I repeat it?" she paused as she seized her golden crucifix and declared.

"Worship the Lord your God, and his blessing will be on your food and water. I will take the sickness from among you, Exodus 23:25."

He glanced at her and gave a small smile. Even if she just preached at him, he remarked sweetly. "You know some might feel you're holier-than-thou or irritating when you do that, Mag, but I adore that about you."

"I'm delighted you love me for being myself, Vlad. Now its time you take your medicine. A week of bed rest, and you'll be satisfactory. Don't fuss about business, Ian got it under control. He can hold down the fort for a week."

She uncorked a brownish bottle of medication to which he made a face as she made him take it. He, of course, gagged and made a scene out of it. "Vlad quit being a baby. It's only cold medicine. Geez, did you act like this when your mother had to give you medicine?" she queried as she departed the room for a moment to return the medicine to its proper place.

"If you must know, Mom never liked it when I got sick because I was extra irritable and didn't even then like to take medicine," he called after her, which resulted in him coughing and hacking.

"Really?" the sexy lady said as she returned from the bathroom. Crossing her arms and with a big frown on her face, she asked him.

"So how do I get you to behave and get well? Threaten you as my mother did with my father?" making him squirm a bit by what she meant. Smiling, she tossed her curls over her shoulder, "She used to tell him if he didn't do as the doctor said she cut holes in his trousers and ruin all his ties as well."

His chuckling turned to cough, and she gave him water. "Did she do that?" he said after he wet his pallet.

"Once to his favorite pair of pants and the best tie he had," Magdalene snickered at the memory from when she was eight. Giving her husband a serious look, she asked, "So what do I have to do to get you to behave? I hope I won't have to embarrass you."

"I'll try and be a better patient then my late father-in-law," he promised her promptly. She appeared content with that. She then jerked her head as if she remembered something she forgot.

"Boy, I almost forgot! I still have to go to the Ghost Zone and pick up your prescription from them as well."

"I can't believe I've to take even more revolting meds," muttered the hybrid millionaire.

"We are halfas. What do you expect?" his wife retorted rhetorically.

Sighing emphatically, " You know perfectly well when it comes to our health we need to treat both sides. Therefore what can I do for you while I go get your meds from the Pharmacist?"

"The only thing that made me settle down as a child when I was sick was my mom making a true Russian dish," he answered her question. He looked like such a child when he said that.

"Fine, what are you craving?" Mag inquired in a fatigued voice.

"Some meat dumplings would be pleasant. I'm sure Mom gave you her recipes after we got married," he asked, hopefully longing for some of his mother's home cooking.

"Don't worry. I got them and my mother's recipes in the kitchen. I'll make your meat dumplings when I get back. Till then, try and rest."

The turquoise rings of light went up and down her body. Then she went to their concealed portal to the Ghost Zone. Vlad, as soon as she left, turned the TV back in time to see the last five minutes of his game.

* * *

She wished the portal would drop her off where she needed. It makes things so much more manageable but she just had to deal with it. Neither she or Vlad could transform their legs into a spectral tail, so they're not as agile as those with ones. She zoomed off towards No Mercy Hospital. She was halfway there when she was nearly run over by a pair on speeding by on a Harley and hoverboard.

"Yikes! Don't tell me there any stoplights in the Ghost Zone! Or speed limits!" Magdalene shrieked as they blazed past. The riders halted and turned around to look at her.

"Magdalene? What are you doing in the Ghost Zone?" Huntress demanded as she removed her headgear. Huntress was a dead ringer for Laura Croft other then having flaming orange hair and eyes.

"Hello, Huntress. How are you and Pixel doing today?" looking at the Star Trek looking ghost. Pixel looked like Deanna Troi with Tasha Yar's haircut. Pixel occasionally acted like Data even if she sounded like Guinea.

"Greetings, Mrs. Soulwings. What brings you to the Ghost Zone?" the pink-haired blue-skinned woman asked for herself.

"Vlad caught a cold yesterday, and as he and I are hybrids. we need to make sure to take medicine to treat both halves."

"There a virus going around," Huntress informed her, "We had a swarm of ghost mosquitoes recently. Now several people are infected with colds and flues. Luckily you already half-ghost. If a ghost skeeter bit a human, they get temporary Ghost Powers."

"Has that ever happened before?" the female hybrid asked curiously.

"Well, if you want the exact stats?" the ghostly Trekkie asked. Taking out something that looked like it had come from Star Trek, she ran the data. "The likelihoods of spectral pathogens getting loose in the human world these days is small. Like less then twenty percent," she answered after her tricorder spat out the results. Putting it back in her hip pouch, she then added, "But we are to blame for creating the plague by accident," Pixel admitted shamefully.

Mag looked like she been slapped, "Please tell me you're joking. You guys aren't honestly responsible for the plague?"

Pixel still looked humiliated but said, "Yes, we are, unfortunately. Some escapees were causing devilry in the human world. They unknowingly had an infectious agent. It mutated when it got to Earth, and well, you know the result."

"Wow, that is wow," Mag looked like she'd be sick herself. Huntress steadied her. Seeing she wasn't going to be sick, she added, "That's why to take precautions nowadays. Ghostly maladies are vastly different when they get loose in the human world.

We've learned well from humans when it comes to our wellness. We make sure to have our version of vaccines. We also get our version of a flu shot. Sadly nothing is perfect, but it's better to safe then sorry," the bounty hunter explained to the halfa.

"Understood. So what were you two up to? Before you almost ran me over?"

"Honestly, Mag? We were on our way to get some medicine too. Our husbands both caught colds. It seems those foul bugs were more attracted to the male population then the females," Huntress responded.

"Or it could be just this bug only likes males. That could be feasible. Either way, you think my husband's tirades are bad when he's healthy? Honey, you don't want Technus to be sick and rambling. Trust me, its two times worse," Pixel shuttered as she said that.

"Skulker being unwell isn't good either. I've to hide all the weaponry and essentially strap him down when he's sick," the huntsman's spouse looked put out saying that.

"Vlad acting the same way. Honestly, why can't men handle being sick and let us take care of them?"

"I would say its something to do with their DNA. Also, how men for centuries been viewed as the stronger sex and expected to be a top dog while women are less then valued," Pixel proposed thoughtfully.

"So doesn't matter if your human or ghost, men can be big idiots," the trio of women concluded for themselves.

"Yeah, why don't you let us give you a ride. I've got a spare helmet. You'll get there faster," as Huntress offered her a helmet.

"Thanks. Though I've never been on a motorcycle before, my parents didn't exactly approve of them," as she got on the bike.

"Why? Does this have to do with your spirituality again?" Huntress inquired curiously as she started to rev the bike.

"More like they felt they're dangerous and more likely to kill you," as she clutched tightly to Huntress.

By the time they got to the healthcare facility, it seemed every female ghost had shown up. The entire male population had this ghostly cold. The only one they didn't see in line was Desiree, but then she was against males at any rate.

They waited in line for over an hour before they got the medicine they required. Huntresses and Pixel gave Mag a lift back to her home before they headed back to their respected homes.

* * *

Mag waved goodbye at them before returning home and changing back to human. "Vlad, I'm back, you won't believe it, but almost all-male ghosts have your cold as well. Vlad?"

She found him passed out on the sofa. Sighing but smiling, she tucked a Packer's quilt around him before going to the kitchen to make his promised meat dumplings. Just as she was finishing the telephone rang. Picking it up, she was surprised to hear it was Leta. She hadn't heard from her in a month!

"Leta! It's so good to hear from you! How are you?" she asked with enthusiasm to her best friend/sister.

"I've been occupied with the shop. I've had to employ four more people to help me operate it. But its all good. The shop is making loads of net income. Moreover, I'm ecstatic about that," was the enthusiastic answer from her best friend.

"Glad to know you are doing well also. How everything else going?" she adjusted the phone on her shoulder. (They're still a long way from making smartphones at this time. So Mag was dealing with phone troubles long forgotten by most people.)

"I need to find a bigger house to live in and quickly. I wish you could help me with house hunting. But I know you are occupied with your own," Leta commented on what she remembered them talking about last.

"Sorta, Leta. Vlad and I haven't had time to have a proper discussion about house hunting. I've been in contact with the most dependable real estate agents in Madison.

But we've never been free long enough to go look at some properties with how occupied our business makes us," she confessed tiredly. It was so irritating sometimes how work kept getting in the way.

"So you two haven't reached any sort of agreement or compromise yet?" the biracial woman asked for clarification.

"I told you from what little we discussed, Vlad wants a place to be king of the castle truly. I'd be satisfied with an average home that I can raise a family in."

"Are you sure his ego not growing? I mean its sound like his egotism is getting the better of him," her friend sounded concerned about this dilemma. Mag's shoulder sagged some as she gave her answer.

"I feel right now he's just acting like any normal young man. My mother said despite Dad being a real estate agent. They didn't agree at first one what kind of house they wanted."

"How are you holding up? I know its been almost a year since your parents died. So how are you holding up?" Leta asked worriedly.

"Well, my therapist has been a big help," the affluent woman replied, "So I'm grateful for that. It gets a little easier every day. But how are things in your life? What's new?" anxious to know what was going on in Leta's life.

"Mom is trying to play matchmaker with me," she grumbled in response.

"Really? She set you up?" Mag was incredibly surprised. That didn't sound like her 'aunt' at all. It genuinely mystified her. She heard Leta gave an exasperated sigh before explaining.

"Mom has a Jewish friend whose son lives here in Wisconsin. They arranged for us to go out next week," she didn't sound too thrilled about it.

"So do you know what he's like? Or his name?" Mag's face was scrunched up and fretting about the only one she considered a sister in her life.

"Zack Kaban. Don't have a clue how he looks or what his personality is. Guess I'll find out," Leta said flatly. It was such a contrast from her usually bubbly and vivacious personality. She must be depressed with the thought of her mother playing cupid.

"Well, let's make sure to have a girl's day out shortly. I've got to go. Dinner's ready, and I need to tend to my indisposed husband."

"Okay, see you later, Mag. Bye!" Leta chirped.

"Bye!" Mag was just a cheerful as they hung up. Adjusting her headband, she went to serve her husband his supper. At least he was behaving better after he got his meat dumplings. As they ate, they chatted about different things going on in their lives.

* * *

"Sparks are flying between Ian and Stacy. It seemed like destiny when those two met for the first time. I wouldn't be surprised if he pops the question by the end of the next business quarter," Vlad chuckled about his right-hand man's love life.

"Yes, those two are quite an adorable couple. At least they follow the rules of keeping any drama off the work sit. Did I mention that my Aunt Zoe set Leta up with a guy?"

"Oh boy, how did that turn out?" knowing his wife's best friend wouldn't like that one bit.

"Not sure because it hasn't technically happened yet. Leta couldn't provide any real details. She only knows his name and that he went to school here in Wisconsin. Otherwise, nothing."

"Is she happy about being set up?" even though he already knew the answer.

"Leta isn't thrilled the idea with her mother trying to meddle with her love life. I think Aunt Zoe was disappointed that Leta, despite being one of the most attractive girls at school, never had a boyfriend. Perhaps she's jealous that her best friend's daughter already married and her little girl isn't even in the dating pool. That's my guess, anyway."

"How did your aunt and uncle meet?" inquired Vlad curiously.

"They're in the same homeroom and had fourth-period chemistry together. Dad joked that my Uncle Quinn brewed a love potion to get my Aunt Zoe."

"Do you think that's true?"

"Vlad," she gave him a look, "Leta the one who studies alchemy and legends. She's the one who fancies alternative lifestyles. Her parents know nothing_ about either. _Frankly, I don't know if her mother ever truly approved of Leta studying magic."

"It's not like she's acquired any authentic magic, has she?"

"She's not an enchantress if that what your asking. She doesn't have abilities like you and me. She knows as much about earthly sorcery as anyone could know. I believe Enchantra would be impressed."

"Has anyone found out who Enchantra hooked up with?" he asked as he stuffed his face with the meat dumplings.

"Vlad!" Mag yelled once, and he nearly choked. Once he was alright, his wife still glaring declared, "That's not anyone business who one of the Ancients is dating! People's personal lives are their own business!"

"Well, you know it makes for excellent gossip. Gossip makes the world go around," he chuckled weakly, which made his wife frown even bigger. Things weren't going well for him tonight.

"The only thing gossip is hurtful and mean-spirited. No matter how innocuous it seems. While we are on the topic, what poisonous tittle-tattle have you been listening too?" she was still mad, but he had to be straight with her.

"Nothing much really, beloved. I heard a rumor that Wulf is beguiled with Dora. Ainu assists Dora in running her charm school. She also essential when Dora's brother Aragon is in one of his moods. Therefore if anyone knows the truth, it'd be her.

Word of mouth says that Teddy and Maya are talking about either adopting or fostering ghost children before long," this made Mag raise her eyebrows at this bit of news.

"Who may I ask is in charge of taking care of that in the Ghost Zone? The handling of adoption/fostering? Please tell me it isn't Walker!" she, in truth, detested the notion of that person being near children. Not with how he behaved. With his mindset, he'd scar them for life if he didn't just lock them up for being children.

"Relax, Maya's older sister Lydia manages the orphanage. She may feel the need to go overboard with tattoos, but she cares profoundly regarding children. She likes seeing them have happy and healthy homes and futures."

"Well, if its Lydia Marks, then I suggest we make a sizeable charitable donation to update the orphanage. Its the least we can do."

"You can go to the Ghost Bank next week and have one of our human checks be interchanged for a ghost one, then give it to Lydia."

"Sounds like a plan. But please, honey, don't listen to anymore gossip. Let no corrupting talk come out of your mouths, but only such as is good for building up, as fits the occasion, that it may give grace to those who hear. Ephesians 4:29"

"Is there anything you can't find a reference for in the bible?"

"I think it covers everything in life, honey. Now you're sleeping alone as I don't want to catch your cold. So you are just going to have to accept that."

He, of course, looked disappointed at that and hoped he got over his cold soon. Just as Mag predicted, he recovered in a week. He wanted to thank her, so he wrote the check to give to Lydia at the orphanage. What Magdalene _didn't see _was him write a _second check. _Even more then the first!

So while Magdalene was busy on several different islands, Treasure Island as all things related to Ghost Zone finances were on this island. The following island was also named after another well-known island. The island with the orphanage or anything related to children was called "Neverland."

She almost needed to go to Media Island. Luckily Lydia's sister Maya was with her today. Maya resembled the MLPEG character, Aria Blaze. Aside from a slightly different color pallet

(Yes, MLPFIM and EG were a _long way off in the human world_. On the other hand? It was part of the spoiler section on the Ghost Zone TV channel.)

She visited for an hour with the sisters before she flew back home, fully expecting her husband to be home. But he wasn't, and she didn't have a clue where he was. She called both Ian and Stacy, but neither had seen or heard from him. She then used their _other phone, _the one that was used to call the Ghost Zone. She called everyone she could think of who might have seen her husband.

But no one had, and it was getting concerned. She was thinking of calling the cops when he finally showed up. Mag first rushed to kiss them, then she slapped him and started yelling how anxious he made her.

"I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well, you did! So do you have an explanation as to where you have been all day?!"

"I had a bit of business to do today. The man I was meeting was only free today. So I had to go meet him today to discuss a few matters."

"And you couldn't have told me you had a meeting with a new business partner?"

"He wasn't exactly a business partner. But don't worry about it. All is taken care of. Come Monday I'll show you your surprise."

"My surprise?" she blinked in confusion.

"Yep, I've been working on the perfect surprise for you when our anniversary come along. I know its still two weeks off, but I feel like surprising you a little early."

* * *

The next day Magdalene was with Leta and few of her gal pals from the Ghost Zone having breakfast at one of the best cafes in Wisconsin. She was thrilled Dora and Desiree could make it.

Leta was wearing a rosy cardigan with cutouts on the shoulders. It went beautifully over her chartreuse top and white jeans. Magdalene decided to wear a brilliant pink cardigan over a white shirt with lilac pants and sandals. The dragon princess was in a short tie-dye dress, and the genie ghost wore an attractive green ruffled skirt dress with leather boots.

A waitress came over with their order. Seeking to stay healthy, they order off the brand-new vegan menu. Today's breakfast beverage was concocted from fresh fruits and vegetables. Their meal consisted of a quinoa fruit salad, quinoa chocolate breakfast bowl, berry breakfast parfait, and vegan blueberry flax muffins.

"You think we are odd?" Leta wondered out loud as she took a tentative sip of the healthy drink. It was an odd-tasting drink for sure.

"Why, dear? Because we wanted to try something new and healthy? I would prefer to keep my figure, thank you very much," Desiree responded.

"I don't think she was so much referring to the menu, Des, as maybe our lives?" Dora suggested, and indeed she was.

"You know there no secrets between us ghostly girls. I know the truth," as Leta showed them the palm of her right hand. For a brief moment, a turquoises butterfly gleamed before disappearing.

Magdalene had Marked her friend Leta right after she'd gained citizenship to the Ghost Zone. Every ghost had its own unique mark, and when they gave that mark to someone, it created a special symbiotic bond. Very few humans since the dawn of time had received a Ghost's Mark. Consequently, now their friendship had developed to a whole new level.

The fundamentals of the bond were able to sense and feel the other's pain when in proximity. A bonded pair could share one another strength in times of crisis. It also granted remarkable protection from other ghosts. Plus, one memory couldn't be rewritten by one with a ghost gene.

"So, as there no secrets among us, what should we talk about?" Mag desired to know.

"Well, Lady Dora's School for Charming People requires a big donation. Courtesy of my brother. Last week someone unintentionally left a pit in one of his cherries. He threw another tantrum and destroyed the west wing of my educational institution."

"Geez, that guy needs to chill seriously. Was anyone hurt?" Leta inquired, and Dora shook her head. "The assistant headmistress Ainu was able to ensure no one got injured.

She's lodged for me a formal complaint with Walker. But he seems to regard my school, not of the essence. He called it obsolete and unprofitable. Jerk. I hope he loses everything in this week's poker game!" Dora hissed like a dragon.

"How did you get Wulf's younger sister to accept to work for you in the first place?" Mag was longing to know. She wanted the truth and not the horrible gossip her husband was listening too.

"The stunning white werewolf is a genuine lady," Dora spoke like a proper lady herself, "Noble Wulf? Bless his heart, but he's far more enchanted with Mother Nature. Ainu is of a civilized nature and appreciates the cultural arts.

Ainu desired to fulfill her passion. I also assume it makes her less lonely when her family can't be around," the dragon sovereign looked sad for a moment for her best friend.

"Ainu's husband is the Language teacher at the high school. Naturally, he's working throughout the school year. Her son Edward (Teddy's proper name) been too obsessed with doing this documentary film concerning our world's wildlife. Hence he's not been available to spend time with his mom."

"Shame, he a sweet boy," Desiree said thoughtfully, and everyone gave her a weird look. "What? Look just because I've sworn off getting involved with a man again, doesn't mean I'm a sexist. I simply have no interest in having a romantic relationship with one is all."

"We know how bad men have treated you in the past, Desiree. No need to get upset. We understand your reasons. Therefore how is going sprucing up that bottle you live in?" Mag said to change the topic.

"Home sweet home. I want to feel like I'm in a sultan's palace, but it doesn't feel quite homey yet. I can't figure out what its missing."

"I would say its missing _someone, Des. _After all, as a house is just a house. It only becomes a home when a family lives in it. I'm more then sure after all of us are done with house hunting. We want to think about having families."

"Maybe you are right. Well, shall we get on with the pampering? Go to the salon for our nails now? I've needed a pedicure for a month now," the genie replied.

The girls paid for breakfast and left for the nearest salon for some serious pampering. They all looked drop-dead gorgeous by the time they'd said goodbye and went home. Even a girls day out still didn't put Mag's mind at ease, wondering what Vlad had in store for her. She hoped it wasn't anything terrible.

* * *

She found out next week what the surprise was. He blindfolded her and had their chauffeur take them somewhere. She was getting a bit impatient with this. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the limo stopped, and they got out.

Vlad led her up a long winding path and finally told her to take her blindfold off. She did and fell dumb from the sight in front of her. She was standing outside the Dairy King's Castle.

They passed this castle every day going to and from the office of their main building. Why in the world would be here? No one had been allowed on the property since the Dairy King passed away seven years ago. The city kept the estate looking satisfactory, but it wasn't open to the populace.

"Vlad, why are we here?" she demanded, and he pulled out a golden key from his pocket. "Haven't you always wanted to go inside a building? Just to see what it looks like on the inside?"

"Truthfully? Yes, I've sometimes wanted to solely go into a building just to see what it looks like. But what does that have to do with this situation?" He opened the front door and led her inside.

The foyer was enormous; in fact, everything was larger then life. There was plenty of space, and the architecture was very visually appealing. The lighting was excellent, as well.

Her husband gave her a tour of the castle and the grounds. The second floor of the castle had separate wings for a family and guest and staff. The east side was where the masters of the castle slept. The west wing was for guests and staff.

This castle was gigantic and had various chambers. They included a state-of-art kitchen, a vast living room, a music conservatory, an actual movie theater, and an Olympic size gym room! It had the most extensive library she had ever seen.

To her delight, there was a stunning atrium attached to the house. The backyard was ideal for entertaining. There was an enormous swimming pool, a greenhouse, various sports fields, and even a stable for horses. The place even came with secret passageways with an immense amount of space under the castle, and the top floor had the potential to be more then an attic.

"Do you like it?" Vlad asked after they toured the entire house. She bit her lip and carefully voiced her thoughts. "This castle seems like something out of a fairytale. It's got a lot of potentials. It'd be thrilling to live here, but at the same time, I don't know if its for me. I mean, I can't see myself being a princess or a queen. Also, I can't help but think my parents wouldn't approve."

"Why wouldn't they approve?" Vlad wanted to know apprehensively.

"God brings down the proud and saves the humble: Job 22:29. Be completely humble and gentle; be patient, bearing with one another in love. Ephesians 4:2 He guides the humble in what is right and teaches them his way. Psalm 25:9."

Then she was surprised when Vlad began to recite Scripture.

"For every house is built by someone, but God is the builder of everything. Hebrews 3:4 The Lord's curse is on the house of the wicked, but he blesses the home of the righteous. Proverbs 3:33. And over these virtues put on love, which binds them together in perfect unity. Colossians 3:14." he finished reciting the verses about homes.

Mag looked impressed. She didn't believe her husband was paying attention when they attended church or when she went twice a week to bible study.

"I'm jovial you are taking the words of the Creator more to heart. Although I recited words of humility. Why did you recite words about a home?"

"Because Magdalene, I wanted this place to be our home. I've got the check ready to put on the down payment. All you need to say is "yes," and we own the castle. I was going to buy it without consulting you honestly. But just as I was going to do that, your bible fell open. Enough pages showed themselves to get the hint."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"I'm saying I want this to be where we live and raise our family. A family I'm most enthusiastic to start. But only if you say yes. Please, Magdalene? Will you please say yes?"

Magdalene had plenty of different thoughts and emotions race through her mind and heart. She was furious; he had considered buying a home without consulting her. Yet happy the good Lord steps in to stop him from committing such folly. She did appreciate what the castle had to offer, and maybe it was time to push past her comfort zone. Nevertheless, she still couldn't get out of her mind what her parents had taught her. Yet, what did she want for herself? Wasn't she now her own person, and as such, she didn't need to make decisions based on the wishes of others?

Finally, after ten minutes she gave her answer. "I will agree to buy this castle if you accept some conditions when we move in."

"What sort of conditions?"

"First off, we are NOT going to make this one big Parker Shrine. You can decorate the foyer and have one room to be your man cave."

"Okay, I can agree to that, but what are the other conditions?"

"You let me pick the colors for the rest of the house, we have fresh flowers throughout the house. Their symbolic meaning I'll fill you in later. Finally, you let me put some of my faith into the house."

"Like using the material you can get at Hobby Lobby? Crosses, painting, biblical verses, that sort of thing?"

"Yes, and one thing about the foyer. There will be one thing that will go above the front door, even if the rest of the space is for you."

"What's that?"

"We hang the same plaque that was above the front door of my childhood home. The one that says, "As for me and my house, we will serve the Lord."

"I find your terms to be fair negotiations. So is that a yes?"

"Yes, we can move in here. But we still do this together to turn this castle into a home."

He scooped her up, spun her around before they kissed passionately. "I love you so!"

It would take a long time to move in and fill up the whole estate, but at last, they finally had a house to turn into a home.


	10. Baby Boomers

Baby Boomers

Vlad Masters was sitting in his study in his brand-new home, the king of the castle. Quite literally, given his house _was a castle. _He lifted his head for a moment from looking at the documents on his marble desk to look around.

The castle had numerous rooms, and he had to acknowledge a simple fact. It was a good thing he'd agreed to let his wife make the major designing choices. Magdalene had had help, of course. She'd called in an old friend of her father's who was an interior designer back in her hometown.

Her father's old friend Cassidy made a living with working people who Mag's father sold real estate too. After the families bought the property, she come in and helps them with designs and renovation.

She was more then delighted to help her old friend's daughter with her interior decorating free of charge. Saying she owed her father a favor and family doesn't take money from family.

With Ms. Cass's assistance, the castle genuinely became a home. It was a smart move to use both neutral and light colors. Each accented the rooms flawlessly, and the way each room was organized was perfect too.

It felt open, airy, cozy, and welcoming. Overall, things hadn't been overdone at all—even his wife's need to have both fresh-cut flowers and religious representation done nicely.

In every room was at least one devout icon. Whether it was a cross, an artistic creation, plaques with religious writing, or other such things, none of it was overdone.

* * *

Magdalene figured out which flowers to have in the house and where to put them. She had told him at least once a week about what each flower meant in the language of flowers.

But frankly, with so many flowers and how many in different colors had different meanings, Vlad doubted he could keep them all straight. He, at least, knew what the flowers were and where they were.

Outside on the property were roses, lilacs, purple hyacinths, forget-me-nots, and tulips in all different kinds of colors. It made the piece of land look so much more friendly and welcoming.

At present, they had servants to help them maintain the castle and everyday living. Their rooms were fit for people above their station as they treated everyone with equal respect and kindness.

For their female staff members, their rooms held carnations, lotus, and lilies. As for the men? They had irises, chrysanthemums, and peonies. All of their guest rooms had sunflowers.

Every single one of the bathrooms housed violets and lavender, and each corridor had some hawthorn, holly, arum. It was a soothing and calming effect and made the castle less creepy at night if someone was wandering the halls under a moonless sky.

Each of the primary rooms for a social gathering in the castle also held its own unique flowers. The entrance hall they'd placed marigolds and gardenias, which Vlad didn't mind giving his wife two items in the space she deemed his.

The large living room had fresh apple and orange blossoms, and they ate dinner in their dining room to the calming scents of jasmine and petunias.

They had yet to decorate the rooms they'd set aside for when they'd their family. Magdalene desired the bedrooms for their children to have both cherry blossoms and their birth month flowers.

* * *

Lost in thought, he wasn't aware that someone was sneaking up on him till he suddenly felt someone throw their arms around his neck and attacked him with kisses.

"Magdalene! Please! I surrender!" as his wife turned visible and finished attacking her husband. "Oh, my sweet Vlad, you look so tense. Should I give you a massage? I know how to do that since Leta taught me."

"A massage sounds like a good idea," as he removed his suit's jacket, and she started on his back.

"You need not be so tense, honey. Try and loosen up. You have more knots then a boy scout earns badges for!" she remarked as she worked harder on his tense back.

"I wish I could unwind, but it so hard," he replied as he made a glance at the papers on his desk. "We're building that brand-new medical institution and then there the meetings with the oversea investors we've got at the end of the week.

If that doesn't go well, we won't be able to get the financial support we need to help bring alleviation to third world countries," he finished glumly.

"Oh, baby, please take your mind of work for a little while?" pleaded his beautiful wife. "Everything will work out eventually. We just need to have a little faith and trust. You know the Lord never let us down," glancing at the painting of Jesus she placed in his study.

"No, he hasn't. I must admit I wasn't that into going to church before, but now I look forward to it," his smile made his wife gush with love as she hugged him tightly.

"Glad you do," knowing perfectly well he had detested it before. It made her thrilled he'd changed his tune. She understood religious belief, and the house of prayer wasn't everyone's cup of tea. Also, most people who didn't like it agreed their time could be better spent elsewhere. Therefore she was happy he'd come to accept it now.

She then became a little more serious, "Now before we talk about anything else, I wanted to remind you that your mother and sister are coming for dinner next Saturday. So we should make sure the staff know that we've human guests coming."

"You think it was a bad idea to have both ghosts and humans to serve as our household staff?" her husband questioned cautiously, and she shook her head.

"No, I mean the ghostly ones all do an excellent job passing for humans during the workday. Furthermore, their rooms have special locks. So they can turn back to normal without distressing about the humans finding out."

"I was just going over everyone's files again. Making sure we have the best staff possible," he informed her of what he'd been up too.

"Let me see the ghost ones first. Since I need to talk to them first about your mother and sister impending arrival."

"Here they are in the green folders," handing her neon green files. The written documents inside were made from ecto-energy with ectoplasmic ink. Only a ghost could hold these papers or decode the written material on them.

"Let's see, first up is our butler Bailey and his wife Anna," as the papers levitated in front of her. "Now Bailey was born a ghost, and his wife Anna was transformed into a ghost. Everyone in the Ghost Zone knows her as Nanny Anna, given what she did in her living life," Magdalene starting going over the personalized files.

"Yes, both came highly recommend, and its nice Anna found love again as a ghost," Vlad commented to which his wife smiled. They turned their attention back to the floating papers to continue to read.

"Yeah, sure is. Now Bailey as good a butler as his name and with Anna as head of housekeeping? Both do an excellent job. I know when we have our own family, Anna will be ideal for young children," the page flipped to reveal another file.

"She also leads those identical quad sisters, Amelia, Carol, Violet, and Isis well! So at least for housekeeping, things are perfect!" laugh softly about that.

"Now as for our mechanics?" he said as a new folder flew from the pile. Then it opened itself and turned to the correct page. "Brothers Dale and Al? It's hard to believe they are the older brothers to Carl, aka the Box Ghost. At least they are not as much a nuisance as he is."

"Yeah, the Box Ghost is a bit of an oddball, but a harmless one," Mag nodded in agreement. The files continued to flip themselves for her landing on their kitchen staff. "I know because we're hybrids, we need to incorporate some spectral nutrients into our diets to stay healthy. Which is why we've both humans and ghosts working in the kitchen," she paused a moment to look over the next few bios.

"Amazingly, we've got Pixel's aunt and cousins working for us," Vlad acknowledged for her. Smiling as he made his wife sit in his lap to which she giggled, he went on.

" Her Aunt Delia is the best veterinary surgeon anyone could ask for. Her oldest cousin Tommy sure is a jack of all trades. His two younger sisters Crystal and Amber, do wonders in the kitchen. Wulf makes an excellent bodyguard. I just wish he had learned English like his sister."

"Can't have everything, darling," she tapped his nose, and he blushed as she snuggled closer to him and let out a contented sigh, " At least I've helped in the garden and the greenhouse where we grow our own fresh fruits and vegetables with Lily and Ashley.

A lovely mother and daughter pair. Their skills with horticulture are sensational but not nearly as awe-inspiring as I am, I'm afraid."

"No one in your opinion would be a better gardener then you, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle once again.

"True, very true. I see we got an entirely musical family for music teachers. Thanks again for agreeing to our future children who need some creative outlets. Music and the arts, I believe, are significant."

" Not a problem, Mag. I want to give our family as many opportunities as possible.

That's why he hired Maya's friend DJ's family, his wife Melody and her two daughters, Harmony and Aria," Vlad recalled the very appropriate named musical family.

* * *

"Well, I doubt that will be the end of the musical family. From what I heard when I spoke last with Melody, her and husband want to try for another child."

"Do you recall how the Ancients explained to us how ghosts have children? You know when they first start training us and working towards us gaining citizenship?"

"Yes, they said we needed to know since we told them we planned to have kids someday. So it's important to know how a human and ghost pregnancy are going to work together for two halfas."

"I thought to have the sex talk when I was a kid was bad enough, but learning how ghost procreates was just as gross as learning about sex from my mother!"

"It wasn't _that bad. _I honestly thought the video they showed us in school about what to expect when girls hit puberty was far more disgusting then learning about how ghosts have babies."

"Well, at least all couples can have children. Since its not just a female ghost who can have a baby."

"No, it's not a purely a female thing for spirits. When a couple's energy becomes truly in-sync and reached the appropriate amount of energy, then pregnancy occurs.

Once the parent's cores reached this point when their ecto-energy is ready, an infant ghost core is formed.

The infant's core then attaches itself to whoever the healthier parent in terms of whose body can handle it better. From there is similar to a healthy pregnancy.

They feel tired and sluggish due to having the extra core within their own. Plus, their having ectoplasm reserves drained. Similar to a human's, the placenta feeds the fetus.

It's recommended their partner stays close. So they can give them extra energy and nourishment for the infant's core. It also helps developing babies recognize their parent's power.

As humans, it takes nine months for the infant's core to develop appropriately. But their manner of birth is different then humans."

"That is true. When an infant core is ready to detach, the carrying parent will feel pressure in their chest. It can range from blood-and-guts to excruciating. Once the infant core is fully removed, the ectoplasm energy it had consumed helps it construct a form," finished Vlad for her.

* * *

"Yep, can't wait till we have that talk with our future kids. Boy, will that throw them for a loop! So back to the staff? How are the humans we hired doing?"

"Well, the family of personal trainers is all well. Brothers Nigel and Ulric and their wives Layla and Elisa are in top form. As is Ulric and Elisa's daughter Yuki."

"They will come in handy to whip everyone into shape since we asked them not just to be our family trainers but the whole household since we need to keep everyone around here healthy. Your bone marrow may've saved my life, but I still need to take meds for my weakened immune system."

"Yeah, I know, it made you stronger, but it didn't cure you."

"No, it didn't, but it did give me a powerful boost. So how are our own personal Baywatch stars doing?"

"Noah is very good at keeping the pool in check, and his wife and daughter Colette and Angela do wonders in the kitchen.

The horses are well taken care of by Alaric's family. His wife Rena may be the final cook in the kitchen, but their sons Chris and Max do a bang-up job in the stables with their father."

"That's nice. How is our driver Parker doing with her younger brother Zephyr?"

"Zephyr may be a little introverted, but he does a great job taking care of the grounds as the groundskeeper.

He seems to have a few friends with our groomers, Scott, his wife Stella, and their son Andy."

* * *

"Well, I'm very pleased with our choices for who helps us keep this home afloat. Now, remember, Ian is coming over today at three to talk shop."

"If you mean talk shop, he wants my advice on how to propose to Stacy."

"Vlad, he's your best friend! _Of course, he is going to ask for your help!" _

"It's still a little strange having so many _friends now. _Because the only friend I had growing up was my sister."

"I know what you mean to have only a few friends. Since Leta was pretty much my best and only friend growing up. Speaking of which, she's invited all the girls to a private yoga class tonight at her shop."

"When you mean girls, you mean?"

"Yes, our human and ghost friends. Two hours of yoga followed by a meditation lesson, and then we finish with a healthy meal. I'm eager to see how our ghost friends handle yoga."

"Is this going to become a thing with you and Leta? I mean, as we've just talked about, we do have our own gymnasium and personal trainers."

"I know that, but I do need to spend time with my friends! So if it means every other weekend, private yoga classes. You know you should spend some time with your friends off the clock too."

"How? You won't let me have any alcoholic beverages because they are 'poisons' according to you."

"Well, I was taught growing up; you should avoid temptations as much as possible. At the church I belong to growing up, Uncle Quinn would preach such poisons are those people willingly taint their bodies with.

He'd have this long sermon he read at least twice a month why you shouldn't smoke, drink, do drugs or gamble. My family took that very much to heart."

"I understand, I do, Magdalene. But is it so bad I want to go hang out a bar once and while with my friends? You know, I'm not going to a strip club or anything.

I just want to go out with my friends and have a drink once and a while. You know we've to compromise on some things. I've agreed to go to church with you and allow you to go to bible study every Monday and Thursday evenings.

Now you want every other weekend to have your girl time. Well, what about me? When do I get something?"

She sighed softly, knowing her husband had made a point. "Can we discuss this later, Vlad? I promise I'll be willing to work out a deal with you. But can it wait for another time?"

"As long as we talk about it."

"Okay, I'm going to go to my atrium to tend to my garden. Don't forget to make sure the lab in the basement is locked up properly after you check on your research project."

"You think its a bad experiment, my dear? Seeing how to convert ectoplasm into a clean energy source?"

"Well, at least we not _killing anyone to get it. _Our friends from the other side just channel some of their energy into special batteries we can store for later use."

"Yes, well, you get on with your day, and I'll get on with mine. See you later, Magdalene."

"Later, Vlad," as they kissed and went separate ways. He turned back to his documents. Taking ten minutes to get them accurately organize, he headed to the secret passageway that led to their laboratory.

* * *

Of course, they used the best security system in both the human and ghost worlds combined to protect their home. Also, to ensure no-one got in the lab and caused an accident.

Even if they weren't parents yet, Vlad and Mag weren't stupid. They already knew that keeping the lab locked was very important because of how small children are.

Vlad was incredibly proud of their science laboratory. It looked like something out of a sci-fi movie but even more futuristic and slightly creepy. He sometimes wonders what Jack and Maddie's home and lab must look like.

He'd lost touch with both after he was sent to the hospital and fell in love with Mag, though he was still curious about what became of his former friend and former lover.

Vlad knew perfectly well that those two would never let their obsession with ghosts go. Furthermore, take an extremely unorthodox manner of going after them. He was sure of that, at least. Given the Ghost Zone Special Task Force kept track of all ghosts hunters in the human world.

They didn't have much of a problem with people like Jack Kenna or Michelle Desrochers since people like them weren't racist. People like them had respect for the supernatural. They did what they could to help people deal with those who were renegades.

It was people like the Fentons who had no respect for ghosts and wanted to inflict torture and other horrors the Ghost Zone had problems with. Believe it or not, even those who lived in the Ghost Zone dealt with racism.

However, for the entities who lived in the Ghost Zone, their idea of what racism was vastly different from humans. Ghosts, in general, were fairly more tolerant and accepting things that human society was against.

For example, since ghosts had no concept of their own religion, there weren't wars fueled by that. They also had no problems with any one part of the Pride Community.

Given how their bodies were, in general, everyone in the Ghost Zone was very accepting of all relationships and bodies. They even helped _fight _for the laws to be changed in the human world. Those of the Pride Community wouldn't suffer.

But also because of their unique bodies and powers, no one ever had any real concept of being discriminated based on skin or skills. Everyone was treated fairly and equally.

What ghosts saw as racial discrimination was how _humans viewed them. _They had to let some things slide like human horror films, for example. But they didn't tolerate those who didn't show ghosts proper respect or intended to inflict harm on.

They didn't like being used in humans curses or being slander in any fashion. So while they did respect humans who only helped deal with the renegades who forsaken the Ancient Laws, they didn't tolerate those like the Fentons who saw them as things without feelings and wanted to inflict harm on them.

Going over to a particular container Vlad looked at his latest research project. It seemed a bit like an over-sized lava lamp. With the 'lava' being ectoplasm and what was supposed to be liquid were different energies crackling.

"It's amazing," as he ran his hand down it. "So much power in such a tiny thing. If there is a way to utilize this energy into a proper energy source, we could find an answer to the energy crisis."

"Be careful with your ambitions, Plasmius. You don't want them to blow up in your face," a voice spoke behind him. He whirled around to see a young woman dressed in orange and yellow.

The young woman was fashionable dressed in a shirt with a caplet, jeggings, and wedged sandals.

"Dynama? What brings you to my humble abode today?" addressing the Ancient Ghost of Energy, who was in her human form.

"You are experimenting with energy. That falls under my jurisdiction. So I've come to see you are taking proper precautions. Also me and the rest of your wife's girlfriends have a date with yoga tonight."

"Yeah, she mentioned that. Well, as you can see, the energy is contained properly. Its a matter of finding a way to convert the ghostly energy and ectoplasm into functional energy. Right now, I'm having some problems in using it as a substitute for what powers my house."

"If I may make a suggestion?"

"Yes?"

"You are on the right track to make a clean energy source, its a matter of having unity and making the positive and negative flow together. We've different energy types as we do cores. So you need a way to make the different energies have the same wattage.

For example, green energy would be a different size bulb then say someone with blue. You need a bulb that can handle all different levels with the ectoplasm acting as the conductor."

"Thanks for the advice, Dynama. How soon with the rest of the girls be coming through the portal?"

"Half an hour tops. Lilith is tracking them down as we speak. I hope you don't mind us using your portal. But it was created by Dimensie and therefore has all the protection he and the rest of us can offer for you."

"No, I don't mind at all. You know the secret passages that only ghosts can use to get out of here. So you'll be able to show up in the secluded part of the property, so no one sees you coming or going."

"Excellent. Well, I must stay here to make sure we all cross safely."

"Okay, I'll see you later. I'll be locking the lab up behind me. But again, just use the ghost passageway, and you'll be fine."

Nodding, they separated. Vlad went to find his wife, who was in the music conservatory playing the piano. She was a prodigy. After she finished playing a piece by Bach, he got her attention.

* * *

She knew what he wanted to talk about. So over some lemonade, they spoke about Vlad having his friends over. She agreed even if she didn't approve of alcohol, she couldn't stop him.

But she did say if he went to the pair he wouldn't order any hard liquor and no more then three glasses. And that Parker always drove everyone home, so there be no chance of a DUI.

Happy about that and that they'd try and figure out other things in the time it was time for them to get ready for their evening with their friends. While Mag was having her female friends go to Leta's shop for yoga, Vlad went to the Ghost Zone this time to finally go to their bar, the Hangman, to join his male friends.

Both of them enjoyed their night out. After they'd enjoyed themselves for a least an hour, all of them brought up the topic of impending parenthood. They spent a good portion of the night talking about what they planned to name their children and their hopes for their future children.

* * *

From the years 1990 to 1996 everyone was busy having lots of babies. In the year 1990, Empathy and Kai were born to the Ancients of Peace and the Dead. Empathy on October 31st and July 13th.

Throughout the year 1991, the next birthdays were Jazz Masters on February 16th, Sage, the son of the Ancient of Wisdom, was born on July 9th.

The year 1992 was the birth of the son of Chaos Draven, born February 13th.

The year 1993 was when the booming really happened. February 2nd was Daniel Masters' birthday. This was followed by Hunter, Techna, Desire, and Vanity, and Prima was born on April 9th, April 16th, April 30th, June 18th and finally, October 23rd.

Born in the year, 1994 were Enchantra's child Aidan on April 10th and Tempest's child Gale on October 23rd.

On March 11th, 1995, Danielle Masters was born.

And finally, in the year 1996 was the birth of Vida's son Ollie on February 12th and Ian and Stacy's daughter Brooke on September 21st.

Of course, other people were born during this time, but everyone would learn about them later in life. But these are the known ones for now.

So at least everyone who wanted to have a child had ones, and with them came the hopes for a brighter future for both the Ghost Zone and Earth.

* * *

KaiThunder is the creator of both how ghosts have children and the character of Kai. Spector14 helped come up with the Ancient's children, which you'll learn more about as everyone grows up. We still have a few characters yet to come to the into play. But again can only do so many at once. Enjoy.

Prima- Ghost of Destiny and Fate- Spector14

Techna- Sadie from Steven Universe (Kate Micucci)

Hunter- Robbie from Gravity Falls? (T. J. Miller)

Vanity-Chloe from Miraculous Ladybug xD (Selah Victor)

Desire- Alya from Miraculous (Carrie Keranen)

Brooke Kent- the preteen daughter of Ian and Stacy. Voiced by Erin Fitzgerald- Juleka from Ladybug.

Kai- Paul Mercier, the inspiration is Leon Kennedy from Resident Evil 4-

Empathy - Nolan North (voiced Smokescreen in Transformers: Prime) (he's the white/blue/red robot)

Sage - Mitchel Musso (Jeremy from Phineas and Ferb)- birthday July 9th

Gale - Zach Callison (Steven from Steven Universe)- birthday October 23rd

Draven - Matthew Moy (Lars from Steven Universe) Birthday February 3rd

Aidan - AJ Michalka (Stevonnie from Steven Universe)- April 10th

Ollie - Tara Strong (Timmy from Fairly Odd-parents)- February 12th


	11. Holiday Troubles

Holiday Troubles

By the year 1997, things had fallen in more or less a comfortable routine for the Masters and the double lives they lived. Ever since starting their family, their anxiety had increased. However, they wouldn't have changed it for anything.

Currently, Jasmine Magdalene Masters, their firstborn, was six-years-old. She already validated indications of being a prodigy. Jazz's reading level was on par with a fifth grader. Her use of vocabulary was far more advance then a child of her age.

It wasn't peculiar to find their firstborn spending hours in the library devouring advanced literature for her age. Jazz was seldom in the children's section of their library. Storybooks weren't her taste as much as encyclopedias and textbooks on psychological science or humanistic discipline.

Their daughter possessed the gift of words, without a doubt. Her journals contained her stories along with poetry. Frequently she'd read her anecdotes to her family at bedtime. Jazz's other passions consisted of swimming and playing the flute.

Of course, Vlad felt incredibly proud of his 'little flower' his nickname for her. However, Magdalene knew Vlad's pride and joy was his son Daniel Vlad Masters. What father wouldn't be rejoicing in having at least one son?

Naturally, father and son possessed a strong unbreakable bond. Vlad, as much as he loved his son, didn't play favorites. He made certain to treat all his children fairly and equally. To grant them as much affection furthermore support he could potentially give.

Still, there was no denying Vlad and Danny had a special bond. Vlad called Danny his "little badger' like his sister had called him. He'd even given his childhood doll to Danny. His son loved playing with his space toys, challenging his father chess, or practicing piano with his mother.

Danny wasn't athletic, unlike his sisters. However, his mind was as keen as theirs. Despite being only four, he excelled at astronomy, so he was unrivaled in that field.

As for their youngest? Danielle Faith Masters? Being only two years old, her personality had yet to develop genuinely. They're at least confident about one thing. Danielle had all the indicators of being a gifted artist.

She was still too young to begin any music lessons. Nevertheless, they'd caught her attempting to play the violin more then once. It wasn't bad for a two-year-old.

Personally, Magdalene considered the combination of flute, piano, and violin to be an idealistic one. She couldn't wait till her children were a little older and ready for more advanced auditory communication.

In addition to their children's musical potential, Vlad and Mag's little angel possessed the makings of becoming an Olympic-level gymnast. Thus, they're anxious for her to begin lessons.

Either way, both parents were proud of their children. Whatever they chose to pursue, they'd do their best to give them time, love, and support they needed to achieve their goals. Moreover, be proud of them no matter what they did.

* * *

However, life for the Masters was no bed of roses. They're other difficulties they're forced to deal with discreetly. Naturally, given their parents were hybrids, so were the children themselves.

Talk about a nightmare attempting to keep the children from exposing themselves to the human staff. It was a time like these that Nanny Anna was a gift from the Ancients. Whenever the children's abilities cropped up, she'd used her bewitched brooch to modify one's memories to keep the children safe.

Today none of the staff happened to be on the job at the castle. Everyone they employed had an identical contract. Each paid the same amount of money. The written agreement also covered healthcare, money for emergencies, one week off a month, and a two-week paid vacation twice a year.

It just happened this time all the staff had taken time off at the same time. Not that they could blame them, given it was the start of June, so summer had arrived, who wouldn't want to take advantage of that?

Currently, the family of five were in their concealed medical laboratory, situated on the third floor. Vlad and Mag had gone out of their way to guarantee no one could access rooms they shouldn't be in. Ghost and human alike.

Given their children were hybrids, they'd unique health care requirements. Also, the children inherited their mother's weakened immune system while narrowly avoiding their father's side health issues.

They'd outfitted the castle to guarantee the environment was kept sterilized as achievable. Twice a day, the children took medications to keep their conditions in tip-top shape.

With great difficulty, a serum been manufactured to guarantee the children stayed flourishing. It'd be administrated once every day. Another essential treatment was a weekly transfusion of blood and ectoplasm.

One fantastical fact regarding their kids? Their blood and ecto-type were in reverse. Their blood was O-. Which meant their blood could go to anyone. In contrast, their ecto type was XYZ-. It was like AB- was the universal recipient.

* * *

Currently, Danielle was the fussiest, given she was only two. Mag held her in her arms while her father tried to get the needle in. "Shush, it's okay, baby. You're my brave little angel. You can do this," rocking the little raven-haired girl in the brand new cerulean attire.

"I don't wanna, Mommy! It hurts!" wailed the two-year-old as she pricked.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It will all be over within an hour. Don't you trust Daddy not to hurt you?" her mommy asked her daughter, who wouldn't stop crying.

"I think we should turn on some cartoons, Mag," her husband suggested kindly. He gazed at their other children, "Daniel looks like he's about to cry as well. Jasmine is doing her best to keep her little brother calm, but she's only six and can do so much."

"Good thing we installed a TV in here," Mag whispered as she soothingly stroked Danielle's hair, "Should we turn on the Ghost Channel? They seemed to like the cartoons from the future better then the ones on TV right now."

"Sure, I can do that. Kids? What future day cartoon do you wish to watch today?" asked their daddy to which they're quick to answer. Jazz wanted to watch My Little Pony, as did Danielle. Danny longed-for TMNT 2003. Therefore they settled for one episode apiece.

"Well, I must admit it genuinely helps with our parenting having a few advantages over other people," Mag confessed with a giggle. Their daughters' choice episode. "Sister-hooves Social," Followed by their son's choice "Tales of Leo."

Before long, the treatment concluded, subsequently, the young parents took their sleepy-eyed kids back to their bedrooms to nap for the rest of the day.

Magdalene sighed as she closed her youngest child's door and saw her husband close their son's door. "At least they went down easy this time," was all Mag said as the parents headed downstairs.

"Yes, that's a good thing too. So shall we have some coco and go over a few things?" Vlad asked casually, which made his wife sigh once more. Turning to face him, she replied, "We can have some hot chocolate, but must we talk about business?"

"It will only be a few minutes, I promise," he assured her softly, "They're just one thing I want to go over with you."

"Alright," she said in defeat as she adjusted her lavender headband, "I'll make the hot chocolate, and you go get whatever you need from your study." With a quick peck on the cheek, they went in different directions.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they're sitting in the living room going over a brand-new business organization proposal. Vlad desired to develop different partnerships in various countries oversea.

He sought, in particular, assist less fortunate nations out, which is why he was attempting to make a business deal with Ukraine. He found it a bit tricky given having a hard time speaking their language.

Given the country sizable commercial enterprise in both agriculture and building high-tech vehicles, he yearned-for a partnership with them on those two respective prospects. Nevertheless, Vlad wasn't that talented in speaking other languages.

Mag looked over the proposal carefully and found it be sound. She only had to correct a few details before assuring him when they'd their conference it'd go excellently.

"You know, Vlad, I've been thinking about something for a while," Magdalene said as she handed him back the file. "What's that, my dear?"

"Well, I think its time we took a holiday ourselves. We've not had a vacation in years. I believe some family quality is needed. Plus, I think its important the children spend time with their grandmother, aunt, and cousins."

"You truly believe its the right time to take leisure time, dear?" as she played with his snow-white hair. He breathed in the scent of lavender and lilacs from her perfume.

"Well, I genuinely think we are owed for some family time," as they cuddle closer together. Gazing her blue-violet eyes into his blue ones, she purred, "C'mon, Vlad. Between business and dealing with the kids, when has there been time for fun?"

"Well, where would you like us to jet off too? The Bahamas or the Philippians?" he asked earnestly, so he was confused by his wife's answer. "I thought we should go for a cruise down the River Styx."

"Come again? Why are you referring to Greek mythology?" genuinely confused by her answer though she was equally surprised by his bewilderment.

She giggled uncontrollably, and he didn't find what was amusing. Finally, Mag enlightens him. "Vlad, the River Styx isn't a myth at all. Sure, as shooting all the times we've been in Pandora's Realm, you witnessed it in the distance?

Remember, all myths have a seed of truth. Furthermore, the Ghost Zone is a refuge for all supernatural beings. Each of them having their own domain. Therefore everything from Greek myths is in the Realm claimed by Pandora. So yes, the River Styx is quite genuine."

"Moreover, you yearn to go on a voyage on the river of death?" sounding and looking skeptical about it.

"Well, Pandora says it's quite lovely this time of the year. She's informed me about the yearly voyage when I pick up the kids last week from her. Who'd of thought Pandora the best babysitter in all the Ghost Zone?" she giggled happily as she kissed her husband once before he replied.

"Yes, that was certainly a surprise that she came so highly recommended. But how do you propose we go on a cruise in the Ghost Zone with my mother and sister's family?" he asked earnestly, and of course, Mag already had a response in order.

"I think it's time we're honest and Mark them. After all, there no limit to how many you can, Mark. Though its advice to only Mark someone you've got a strong bond with already."

"Does this mean you want Leta to come along on the cruise as well? Given she's your best friend and you've Marked her?" knowing his wife and her best friend were joined at the hip.

"Well, I'm positive she relish a vacation given how busy her shop been. Not to mention the state of her love life, I'm convinced she savor a chance to unwind."

Sighing, he nodded, "I feel you're right. We could use some downtime. Still, I'm a little wary of informing my mother and my sister's family the truth about herself."

"All I know for sure, beloved, is its important, to be honest with your loved ones."

"I think it is easier if we told them over dinner. Without the servants, just a family dinner."

"Do you at least want the servants to cook the meal then make themselves scarce?"

"I believe that be the best course of action. We should serve some traditional Russian dishes. Though for dessert, we should've chocolate strawberry cheesecake."

"Let me guess that's your mother's favorite dessert?" Mag asked with one eyebrow cocked to which her husband nodded. "Yes, my mother and sister have a weakness for cheesecake."

"Funny, it was also my mother's favorite dessert. Surprisingly what our parents had in common," she looked slightly depressed as she said this. Even if it been several years now, she still felt the grief of losing her parents.

Vlad squeezed her hand tightly, "Mag, I know how much you miss your parents. How much it saddens you, our children will never know them. It saddens me too.

Just as it saddens me that my mother and sister can't come over more often and be with us, so I've to agree you're correct we should spend time as a family."

"Glad you see it that way, beloved. I'll do some research on the trip. You busy yourself with making the arrangements with your family. Also, check out how Ian and Stacey are doing."

"I'm sure they're fine. After all, they just went to see Brooke's grandparents in Albany."

"Still check in on them, please. They're best friends, and yes, you can have more then one best friend," as she kissed his forehead and left.

"I'm so blessed to have you, Magdalene. I don't know what I do without you," the billionaire whispered. Smiling, he pulled out his cell phone to make a few calls.

Just as he expected, the Kents were alright. Ian even texted that soon Brooke would have a cousin as his sister-in-law and her husband just found out they're expecting.

Naturally, Vlad texted back that they're all thrilled with the news. Then he texted his mother and sister about coming over for dinner next week. He'd even provide the transport for them. They replied they'd be there and were looking forward to it. Smiling, Vlad decided to go to the home theater and watch one of his favorite Packers games.

Anastasia and Nayda were looking forward to seeing Vlad since it been over a year for both of them since they'd seen him or his family, which is why they're looking forward to it so much.

* * *

Nayda Ivanova, at the moment, was attempting to get her husband not to be so grouchy about it. Her husband owned a ceramic commercial enterprise paired with renowned home furnishings companies. Ivan did work hard to provide for his family, but he wasn't without flaws. Which meant the Ivanova's had martial issues like every other couple.

"Come on, Ivan. Quit being a sourpuss," she scolded her husband as she cut up some vegetables. "Why is visiting my brother and his family something you dread? Don't you want to see your nieces and nephew? I'm sure Peter and Catherine would love to see their cousins."

"Oh, sure, let them see how _privileged Vlad's family is. _Compared to us simple folk. Let your brother show off how much better he is then us," the tall, burly curly-haired man retorted as he continued to fix dinner.

His wife blew her brunette locks out of her face before locking her light blue eyes on her husband's gray ones, "Vanya! How many times have I told you not to accuses my brother of being some moneyed snob?

Vlad isn't like those wealthy pleasure-seekers from television. I hope you stop stereotyping him. My baby brother is a hardworking family man. Furthermore, Vanya, his family comes first," as she started to make a salad for dinner.

"Then why does he have to live in a castle being waited on hand and foot? That sounds like a social climber to me," her husband grumbled with resentment.

Nayda took a deep breath and counted to ten before she repeated her answer once again on this topic. Clearly, from the way she answered, she done this many times before and was fed up by it.

"Again, honey, there no reason to make my brother out to be someone he's not," she paused for a moment before her tone changed. Now she'd her husband's full attention as the ire grew in her voice.

" You_ know _Magdalene had to agree to live there before they bought. If she hadn't agreed, then he would've settled on what she wanted. The good lord did step in to make sure he didn't commit folly there," as she reminded him what his sister-in-law told them.

She then drilled another point home, "Besides you _know _Vlad helped us purchase our home so we wouldn't have to struggle to pay a mortgage. May I remind you he didn't have to do that?" as they now moved to the dining room.

"He only procured our domicile to show off how wealthy he is," Ivan replied when his wife ultimately lost her cool. Therefore she jogged Ivan's selective memory of the _real rational motive_ of her brother's generosity.

"Vanya! Need I remind you again if he hadn't acquired us this magnificent dwelling we'd be on the streets?" she emphasized while looking at her husband exasperated.

"You think I couldn't get us out of debt?" he asked indignantly to which his wife gave him a pitiless expression with a larger scowl. Crossing her arms, she replied honestly.

"Honestly, Ivan? No," as she held up one hand to stop him from retorting, "Look, I know you've been going to gamblers anonymous for years now. But you can't lie that your addiction to video poker led us into debt."

"Okay, I admit I'd a problem. I've been working on it," he conceded to his wife. He knew she was right when she reminded him of what nearly terminated their spousal relationship.

"Then stop harping on my brother for making sure we had a roof over heads and food on the table," as they finished setting the table. Then she turned and called out, "Petya! Katya! Time for dinner!" she called her children, who came bounding in.

Peter was her oldest and resembled her while her daughter Catherine was the spitting image of her father. Peter was six, and Catherine was four. Like their cousins.

Peter had been born on Valentine's Day, and his sister been born on April 4th. It had made her mother Anastasia so enchanted to have so many grandchildren born so close together.

Nayda quietly informed her children they'd be visiting their cousins next week for dinner with their grandmother, and they needed to be on their best behavior.

Peter was eager to join Jazz in the library as he loved to read almost as much as he loved making pottery. Catherine asked if they'd be able to ride their Aunt's horses or help with the garden. Katya loved everything to do with nature and animals.

Nayda assured her children everything would go well when they visited their uncle's home. Though as she and her mother discussed later that evening for some reason, they knew this wouldn't be like any other trip to see their brother.

* * *

Mother and daughter had no idea how right they're that next week would change their lives forever. It's not every day your sense of reality gets rocked to the core.

Or you find out there really is a whole another world out there. You don't expect due to some nincompoop's blunder your son/brother now a ghost-human hybrid.

Nope, that's not something you expect to learn. Or how to make sure your husband doesn't try to use this for personal gain. Or your children don't feel jealous of their cousins. Though by the time all was said and done, the Masters' extended family had been Marked, and the family then enjoyed a pleasure cruise down the River Styx. All in all, that was the new norm for this family.

* * *

Ivan "Vanya" Zahar Ivanova- March 11th- Kelsey Grammer

Peter "Petya" Andrei Ivanova- February 14th- Sean Schemmel- Lucario

Catherine "Katya" Vlada Ivanova- birthday April 4th- Sharon Mann- Aelita- Code Lyoko


	12. Relocation

Relocation

Vlad Masters yearned with all his heart; he could've been anywhere else besides Amity Park. One the one hand, he'd rational motive to be in this despising location. On the other hand, preferably avoid it like the plague. However, the clients he and Mag desired to strike several business ventures with resided here. Therefore they'd to come here instead if they'd sought their possible partnerships to come true.

All their potential partners had incredibly young children. Nor could they afford to fly to Wisconsin due to their children. Therefore, the Masters came here as an alternative. They're fortunate enough to get the top-quality room in the only town hotel.

"Ancients! I wish we didn't have to come here at all!" complained Vlad as he'd attempted to uncover proper dinner attire. Amity Park didn't have much in the sense of glamour or high-end. However, they're three high-class establishments that weren't the Nasty Burger.

Mag, who'd been reading her Bible, placed a plum silk bookmark inside it. Sighing, she turned to her husband, "I do hope you'd cease your ranting shortly, my husband. I'm currently attempting to read Jazz's best-loved narrative in the Holy Scripture."

"So, you're reading about Ruth, then? I'm aware Danielle's favorite is Esther and Daniel loves his namesake's story," Vlad recalled accurately.

When it came to the names of their children? They'd let Mag select them, seeing how she'd a natural ability regarding names and symbolism. Thus she'd picked from her passions of horticulture and the Good Book. They'd both agreed on them together. Which showed they're able to comprise with one another.

"Yes, darling, those are their preferred anecdotes. I do hope Nanny Anna keeps to their routine on Sundays, which is Sunday School plus viewing one animated story from the Bible.

I desire my children to be closer to God. That they've got an unwavering faith to get them through life, it's why I decided to order everything animated concerning the Bible. Kids respond more favorable to cartoons plus music, then studying a grimy old book," as she held her Bible, for example.

"That we can agree. Don't fret, Mag, I'm certain Nanny Anna, and the rest of the staff will keep to their schedule."

"At least we'll be back home in time to do school shopping. After all, Danny starts kindergarten this autumn. Jazz is entering the second grade. Also, Pandora runs the daycare for children too young to attend school."

"I'll never get over how she's so spectacular with children," he smiled wistfully then added, "I'm thankful they go to Ghost Zone educational institutions. It would take plenty of anxiety off us then if they went to public school among humans."

"True enough," his wife concurred. Before she changed the topic, "Now you ought to wear the tie I got you. It will look phenomenal at dinner. I'll be wearing Nayda's apparel she gave me last Christmas."

"Thankfully, she's never designed anything obscene or slinky," Vlad remarked, pleased, " Nayda respects people and their bodies."

"I consider it's fantastic your sister obtained prosperity as both an artisan furthermore a fashion designer. I'm additionally grateful our brother-in-law appears to have kicked the habit of gambling. Therefore can we not dwell any longer about dinner?"

"Then what do you desire to chat about?" he noticed his wife's mischievous smile. "I think you know what I want," she purred suggestively as she laid seductively on the mattress.

"Give me five minutes, and I'll make your dreams come true," he requested, and she nodded with pleasure.

"I'll be waiting!" Some may not understand why a church-going woman would take such pleasure in the bedroom. Magdalene still held her faith in high regard. However, she an earthly woman who possessed desires like any other woman. Thankfully didn't desire kinky sex or what happens in Fifty Shades of Gray. All the same, she wanted to take delight in savoring her husband in private.

* * *

The following evening at _Liberation de lame, _the hybrids showed up first for their dinner conference. Vlad dressed in his top-quality suit with the necktie his wife had selected. Mag, on the other hand? She wore a breathtaking plum cocktail dress with her auburn and plum curls in an extravagant updo.

Magdalene feared her face would break from smiling so much. Practically when the Masons showed up. They're far too perky for her taste, without a doubt country club snobs. Mag wasn't a judgmental person, yet everyone at times was. The Manson might strike one blind with their vibrant pastel colors. Overall, they're unintentionally giving the Masters a headache. However, they did their best not to be ill-mannered.

Mr. Gray's attire was in more neutral colors, which were more manageable to look at. Also, he was down-to-earth and calming. Therefore he and the Foleys were more straightforward to deal with.

The last couple made the Masons turn up their noses in revulsion. Neither of the Masters was surprised that the affluent folks look down on the other couple. They didn't seem the type to accept a lesbian couple or one of them being biracial. Not racist but unquestionably old-fashion on the Mansons part.

Dr. Kate Wyler and her wife, Detective Jackie Devlin, were indeed not of the time. Given their hybrid nature and backgrounds, the Masters had no problem with people of the Pride community or mixed heritage. Again Mag's best friend was biracial.

The Masters had order dinner for everyone, making sure there wasn't any embarrassing food served. They needed this dinner to go well. Once they'd gotten through the appetizers, they moved on to the main course. Once their main course came, they ceased small talk and got down to business. "So we thank you for meeting us tonight. We know it's short notice, but we're delighted you're free this evening." Vlad began courteously.

"It's no problem, Mr. Masters. I've been looking for a proper partner for Mason Enterprise for years. None of my other potential partners had the credentials you maintain," Jeremy Mason revealed his thoughts.

"It'd be helpful to know our business enterprise is in good hands. We, after all, have Samantha to think about. Also, my mother-in-law is getting on in years. I'd like to assure my family in safe hands," Pamela voiced her thoughts while glancing away from the more 'ordinary' folks.

Damion Gray currently had struck up a side conversation with Dr. Wyler regarding sickle cell anemia. He'd brought it up because he desired to get Valerie tested. Her mother perished from the condition. Therefore wanted to make positive his daughter didn't inherit it.

Dr. Wyler assured him while she primarily practiced obstetrics, it wouldn't be challenging to arrange a test for his child. She only asked why she was not tested at birth. To which he answered, they didn't have health insurance at the time. Therefore they couldn't afford the test.

Her wife Jackie meanwhile conversed with Angela and Magdalene. Angela's brand-new commercial enterprise was a packery. When requested to describe, she told them of a brand-new dessert that was half pie and half cake. She added she'd been experimenting in mixing extra desserts.

"I do like creative thinking, Angela. I adore people thinking outside the box. Though, do you know how to make croissants?" the French-American police officer inquired.

"That I've no problem making, Jackie. I'm perfectly capable of making ordinarily desserts, among my numerous imaginative baked goods," Angela replied warmly.

"Well, I'm also pleased with your creative thinking, Angela. Speaking of your creativity? Do you remember what I asked you when we arranged this meeting?" Magdalene asked gingerly.

"I know what your talking about, Magdalene. I know from our previous talks you're all about being humanitarians. That you want to help as many people as possible."

"Yes, I do. So if you accept us as your partners to increase your business enterprise, then I've one request. That a portion of your product goes to feeding the hungry."

"That is more then acceptable to me. Though I'm a little surprised, you want my husband to be in charge of your Finical Department. I know he's an excellent accountant. Not to mention extremely excellent with revenue enhancement. I'm merely surprised you seek someone who's not previously employed by you is all," the young woman queried.

"The individual who'd been up for promotion ended up being dismissed. We found out they're striving to embezzle funds from us. Consequently, they've been sent to prison for their law-breaking," Vlad explained why they're seeking Mr. Foley as a replacement.

"I'm still not sure where the rest of us fit into this," Jackie remarked as she finished her seafood. Truthfully neither woman had even a clue why they'd been invited to this dinner at all.

"Well, I'm not sure you're aware, Ms. Devlin, but we recently completed the construction of our healthcare facility. We'd love your wife to be chairman of the broad there.

We also have an opening for needing a new head of security for Vladco. Both of you possess the attributes we seek. Furthermore, we desire to employ more people of different backgrounds. Plus, members of the Pride community," Vlad started to explain when Jackie cut him off.

"Are you seeking to use us as some poster child? Is that why you want us to work for you?" she demanded indignantly. She didn't desire being used as some well-to-do clan need to satisfy the people.

"We didn't mean to phrase it that way, Jackie. We're striving to move the world forward; moreover, teach more people acceptance, that we've no discrimination within our organization.

You know how several individuals are denied job opportunities due to being shunned or discriminated elsewhere. At Vladco, we don't care for any of that nonsense. We're fair and not bias. Anyone who can do the work is welcome in our family," Mag confidently explained what they meant in a non-offense manner.

"You know, Jackie, you've been saying for years you wanted to get away from that ass Garry Martin at work. This seems like a great opportunity to do that. And if we accept the positions, think about how that will benefit Dominique. It might be better to start over for our daughter," her biracial wife suggested to her gorgeous wife.

"Your daughter could've more beneficial educational opportunities if you consented to it. We also believe our vice-presidential and his daughter, who biracial, would get along well with your daughter," Vlad informed the indecisive couple.

"Well, it'd be nice to get away from my work tormentor. Consequently, we'll accept the positions," the short-haired police officer agreed with that statement. Kate nodded in agreement.

"We've got no problems either," everyone but Mr. Gray replied.

"Is there something wrong, Damion? You're quiet." Mag noted.

"I'm still not sure what you're expecting of me. I'm still not thoroughly understanding the circumstances," the young man confessed to which the Masters smiled and elucidated what they desired from him.

"As I'm sure you're aware, we recently entered a partnership with Axion Labs, and they've now opened a new branch in Wisconsin. We thought, due to your excellent work performance, you'd love the promotion to be in charge of the facility."

"Well, it'd be nice. It unquestionably means more money. Also, Valerie could have a fresh start too. Away from the bad memories of Amity Park. I'd feel honored to accept."

"That's wonderful. Now we've some incredibly magnificent company homes you can move into. I'm certain you'll find your brand-new accommodations quite to your liking. It should only take a month to get everything in order," Vlad said before his wife interjected.

"We'd love you to come and attend our monthly house party. We host one once a month for all our friends, employees, and their families. It's no trouble at all."

"It's a deal! We shall see you in a month!"

* * *

The minute they'd return to their hotel room, Mag called up their housekeeper to know how her babies were doing. Nanny Anna reported they're doing just hunky-dory. There haven't been any accidents, and they'd been kept on schedule.

"You'll be delighted to know the children are doing quite well. None of them had any power fluctuations. Also, the kitchen staff kept them on a healthy diet.

Thus everything is perfect at present. Now, are you going to tell me what bee been up to your butt since we arranged this business trip?" Magdalene demanded to her better half as she put her phone on the battery charger.

"I truly wish I didn't have to tell you. But as you are going to pester me till I do, I'll let you know," taking a deep breath, he told his spouse why he loathed Amity Park.

"It just so happens that this crummy hovel is the hometown of Jack Fenton! As far as I know, Jack and Maddie intended to settle here following college."

His wife cocked an eyebrow and put her hands on her voluptuous hips. "That's what got your goat?" rolling her eyes, "Some dork from way back lives here? Honey, I thought you put that nonsense behind you _years ago."_

"You know perfectly well its Jack Fenton's fault for the catastrophe that come about and turned us into well..." he started to say she pressed her fingertips to his lips to silence him.

"Yeah, I know that, and I'll be honest. I'd never dreamed I'd transform into a human-ghost hybrid when I left home. But it did _happen, Vlad. _So put it in the past where it belongs.

You need to not dwell on some birdbrain from your college days. Instead, focus on the here and now, which is our family. Not spare a thought about some people you've not spoken to in years," as his wife then headed to the lavatory to wash-up.

Vlad sighed, knowing his wife was correct. Still, it was difficult not to get aggravated about the entire accident. Mag would say look for the silver lining. When they talked about this in the past, she pointed out this fact.

Without Jack Fenton's tomfoolery, they'd never have met. If they hadn't met, Mag would've perished. Therefore fate had to be cruel to be kind. Guess fate had a mind all their own.

However, the billionaire remained restless as his wife showered. Pulling out his laptop computer, he began to see if he could discover anything on the Fentons. What it turned up left him speechless.

"Whatcha looking at?" and he phased through the bed in shock. "Vlad? Are you alright?! You've not done that in years," Mag finished wrapping a complimentary towel around her hair.

"Sorry, you just startled me is all."

"I can see that. Now, what are you so absorbed in that it made you phase through the bed?"

"Take a look at this newspaper article from last August" as he flipped the screen around so she could see it. The attractive young lady gazed her blue-violet eyes intensely at the screen.

Her jaw dropped from what the article said. Mag never met Jack and Maddie Fenton in person. However, she'd seen them in her husband's college yearbook. Therefore she recognizes them in the photograph.

It seemed the couple was convicted of several felonies last year. It was ranging from unregistered firearms to acts of terrorism. They'd even been booked on attempted murder! The list of charges took up half the page, ending with a life sentence without the possibility of parole.

"Hmm, not the ideal way to spend your spousal relationship in two different correctional institutions," she mused. "Do you think the Task Force helped add to the evidence? Given the nature of the couple? They did pose an outstanding threat to the Ghost Zone."

"I honestly don't know. Walker would likely be the one to ask that. But I agree I wouldn't want to spend my married life in a correctional institution."

"Well, at least now you can finally put them out of your mind. Now let's focus on what's relevant. I do hope that our clients' children don't have to troublesome time moving to a new city in a new state."

At the moment, those kids that Mag was concerned just found out they're moving. Some didn't take the news as well as others.

* * *

Sam Manson had been spending the night with her grandma while her parents were out. Sam was grateful when her parents were out. Since it meant she could get out of the frilly pink dresses, they forced her to wear as her grandma let her wear what she wanted. She preferred dark colors and scary stuff.

Her parents just didn't understand her. That she had no desire whatsoever to be a frivolous wealthy lady who drank tea or something, Sarah and her granddaughter valued their independent wild spirits and willingness to stand out and be themselves.

Currently, the pair found themselves in the family game room. Sarah Manson watched as her daughter drew a pitch-black, ominous citadel plus creating bat masks for them to wear. The benevolent grandmother continued crocheting until she heard her granddaughter ask her, "Grandma?"

"Yes? What is it, Sammy?" putting down the dark purple and black shawl she'd been working on.

"What do you think of my castle? I worked hard on the gargoyles!" as she proudly showed off her drawing. Her grandma gingerly took the sketch and smiled.

"It suits you, darling. Though too much glitter," as she rubbed her fingertips together.

Sam didn't seem bothered by the critique and instead asked, "Why did Mommy and Daddy go out tonight for? They seemed to be extremely thrilled about it," as she shudders at the thought of her parents being happy.

"They're having dinner with important people tonight, sweetie. Nothing to worry your pretty head over."

"Oh, so for Daddy's work. Boring! Pass me the purple crayon, please," to which her grandmother did. Sam had just finished making their bat masks when her parents came home. The fact they're overly smiling sent shivers down the five-year-old spine. Anytime her parents smiled like that, it only meant bad news for her. She was right.

Jeremy and Pam informed them they'd be moving to Wisconsin by the end of the month. Therefore they'd better start getting packed up. Sam didn't like it; she was moving. She spent the night complaining about it to her grandmother, who'd admitted it been entirely one-sided. Jeremy and Pamela should've addressed this with them in advance. Instead of plowing ahead and making a business deal that changed their whole world.

At the Foleys and Gray's homes, they'd mix reaction. Tucker seemed all calm and mellow about it. Valerie's emotions were melancholy. However, their parents previously discussed with them the possibility of moving.

As for the final child? Dominique Wyler-Devlin? Being the daughter of a lesbian couple has been difficult enough in Amity Park. Most of their neighbors didn't take kindly that one of her moms was biracial, and the other had given birth to her by a sperm donor. So to her, a fresh start sounded terrific.

By the end of the month, all four families had moved into Vladco company homes. Vladco's company residences were 3000 square feet, two-story contemporary houses with two-car garages. Their yards quite majestic. The inside of the houses came complete with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, one-half bath, laundry room, formal dining room, living room, second living space. Large kitchens with modern-day appliances, an island with an area for bar stools and overhead lights, fabulous backsplash. Tons of natural light, French doors, security cameras, energy-efficient windows, and plenty of storage.

Naturally, Magdalene and her children made unique Jell-O molds to welcome the new families to their homes. However, none of the children understood this strange tradition.

However, the party at the Masters' castle made the new kids feel much more at home. They were instantly making friends with all the kids there. However, it would be a while before their new friends mark Sam, Tucker, and Valerie.

That wouldn't happen until around Christmas of that year. Dominique didn't need to be Marked because, like Brooke, she had a Ghost Gene. A Ghost Gene is a mutation that grants humans supernatural powers.

Lilith is the one in charge of training such individuals, but again this would be a while till everyone had a chance to get settle. So for now, they enjoyed the party and all the friends they made.

* * *

Dr. Kate Wyler- voice actress Sandra Bullock:

Detective Jackie Devlin- voice actress Brooke Elliot star of Drop Dead Diva.

Dominique Ananda Wyler-Devlin- Voice by Reba Buhr - Rose- Ladybug.


	13. Shiny New Year

Shiny New Year

The holidays were conclusively over. The children were due back to their educational institutions the first Monday of the New Year. It'd been a draining holiday season. Gradually everyone was getting back to their everyday routines.

Everyone in the Ghost Zone had their own routines. Genuine specters were nothing like how they're depicted in humanity's moving-picture shows or fictions. Like humans, ghosts required the basics: nourishment, sleep, clothing, and occupation to pay for things.

The Ghost Zone persisted in being far more complicated then humanity could rationalize. Currently, Clockwork's Clock Tower chimes the hour. Otherworldly timepiece's way of telling time was unlike Earth's. Given they're devoid of any celestial bodies, they didn't have day or night in the Ghost Zone. For them, what was considered 'daytime' was when the sizable energy novas blazed radiantly. "Nighttime" was when the novas dissolved, and their universe got shadowy.

The Clock Tower chimed eight times, so that meant it was eight a.m. Of course, loads of ghosts weren't any more morning people then humans. The ghost huntsman Skulker was not a morning person. His wife, Huntress? She was a morning person.

* * *

While her partner snoozed, she flipped off the fur blanket, gliding into the shower stall. It was paradoxical because her hair was flames, yet the unearthly H2O didn't extinguish it. Even their water looked different, a luminescent light-green. However, rainwater was silvery, moreover, not so quickly removed. Once again, the laws of the Ghost Zone weren't the same ones that governed the earth.

Huntress began to sing as she showered. The bounty hunter had an excellent voice, so no-one told her to shut up when she sang. She liked to sing whatever happened to be on the top 40 list of Ghost Box radio. Today she sang a piece of music by her best-loved artist: Sierra Siren. Sierra Siren wasn't the pop star of their children's generation. She'd been the star during their parents' teen years. She's was singing, " _My Serina_." It'd been a best-selling love song when she'd been a juvenile. She sincerely enjoyed herself as she sang the compelling ballad.

"_I've tried to calm down,  
I've tried to love others,  
I've laughed and enjoyed-  
many moments of fake happiness. _

_Then I decided to run away,  
from my own darn destiny,  
only to come to understand-  
we can not escape our fate... _

_She fed me in the morning air,  
fascinated with her long hair,  
woke me up with lullabies,  
at nights prepared my mornings...  
now she's gone, yet I forgive her,  
my Serina, the charm-caster of my heart's strings... "_

* * *

As she concluded her shower, she'd overheard her son, Hunter, whimpering. Wondering what was upsetting him, she quickly threw something on. Then hurried to her son's bedroom. "Hunter? Sweetheart, what the matter?" as she went into her five-year-old son's room. She'd avoided tumbling over the boy's Nerf gun collection. Hunter worshiped Nerf. They got him Nerf guns when they're on Earth, helping the Masters out with their commercial enterprise, Vladco.

His bedspread was in army cameo, and he wore black pajamas with the Punisher's skull on the nightshirt. "Honey, what the matter?" looking at her child. Due to her and his father's anatomy, their son ended up being a cyborg.

His hands and feet were prosthetic. Additionally, extraordinary spectral material strengthening his skeleton. Half his skull was metallic as well. Otherwise, he looked like a normal child. But right now, he couldn't stop crying, and she wondered why. She quickly found out the reason. "It hurts, Mommy! I can't stand the pain!" as he held his jaw in agony.

"What hurting, sweetie?" worrying something was seriously wrong with her son.

"I've got a toothache, and it's killing me!" he groaned, holding his aching jaw.

"Let me see," she pulled him closer and looked. Yep, her son had a loose tooth causing him a great amount of discomfort. "Looks like you'll need to go to the dentist." "This hurts so bad!" he couldn't stop moaning as his mother smiled sympathetically. At least he hadn't gotten upset about seeing the dentist. That was out of the blue.

"Well, honey, you've your first loose tooth. Even ghosts lose their baby teeth before their adult ones grow in. Though unlike humans, we don't have canines. We have fangs. They hurt the worst when they come in," his mother replied soothingly as she rocked him.

"Now I'm literally in agony!" Hunter cried as his mother still rocked him. "Don't worry, son. I'll make a call to the dentist. We'll get this over with as soon as possible. For now, let's see if there anything in the medicine cabinet that can ease the pain," picking him up and taking him to the bathroom. She found the Ghost Zone version of Ora-gel to soothe her son's discomfort for now.

By now, her husband was up making a pot of ghost coffee. (Ghost coffee looked like thick liquefied lime Jell-O) She dropped her son in his room so he could get dressed while she spoke to his father. "Skulker, we've got a problem."

"Problem? Don't tell me the hunting knives aren't on sale at the sporting goods store! I need to replace my best one!" he demanded, making his spouse look a little crossed.

"Honey, we don't discuss weaponry at the breakfast table. You know the rule," she chided him gently. Then added, "We also make sure all armaments are securely locked up when not in use. We don't want Hunter to injure himself."

"Fine, and yes, they're locked up. So what is the problem?" as he handed her some coffee, which she drank leisurely. After a few sips, she told him what the trouble was.

"We need to schedule a dentist appointment for Hunter. He's got his first loose tooth, and the pain is excruciating. Consequently, I'm going to go arrange it to call The Dentist."

The Dentist in the Ghost Zone was another person who'd accept the Ancient's offer to be immortalized here. Their dental practitioner was known on earth as the Father of Modern Dentistry. His human name was Pierre Fauchard (1678 – March 22, 1761).

Countless renowned people throughout Earth's history accepted the Ancients' offer to be transformed into ghosts. Yes, some had declined, but about 95% of people accepted the Ancient's offer. Only 5% declined. Like with their medical institution staff, other notable people connected to dental medicine worked at the Ghost Zone Dentist Office. One good thing was these dental practitioners weren't as greedy as humans, so it was more reasonably priced.

"That's his problem? That's what he's whining about? He's a hunter! A toothache should be no big deal!" scowled her husband. Skulker, like countless other macho men, had a clear definition of what was considered manly. His wife disapproved of that line of thinking.

Her blazing orange eyes glowed blazingly as she got a bit aggravated with her hubby. "I hope you aren't this tactless in the future, or you'll find me removing your organs while you're awake," cracking her knuckles dangerously.

Seeing he'd misspoke, he quickly revised, "Sorry, honey, I shouldn't have been so tactless." Skulker knew the most dangerous creature was an enraged woman. He wouldn't mess with one, especially not his wife! He valued his manhood, thank you very much.

"Hmm, I'll let it go this time. Except don't think because you've got a son, you can tell him, "Boys don't cry," or "Men aren't weak." I _will not _tolerate that if you do that," she warned him. Then grabbing what passed as a bagel in the Ghost Zone started munching on her breakfast.

"Okay, I've got the warning. What are you up today besides calling The Dentist?" as he devoured his own bagel. Skulker preferred pork for breakfast. However, they're out of what passed for bacon. They needed to go grocery shopping before long.

"I've got some fugitives to hunt down today. We've some renegades who helped bust out some baddies on Earth. I've to help hunt them down before blood spilled," as she wiped the crumbs off her lips.

"Well, no one can escape you, my dear," Skulker compliment his wife. Next to him, there was no better hunter anywhere else. One of the reasons they're a perfect match.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I hope to be back by dinnertime. If I'm not, then I'll be back tomorrow. So you've to watch Hunter until I get back."

"Not a problem. Perhaps today I'll show him how to make traps!" only for his mate to eye him, "Or we could play a board game instead," he whispered quickly.

"Play a board game. He's still too young to be trained as a proper hunter. Plus, we don't want to agitate his toothache," as she kissed him. In twenty minutes, she was out the door on her Harley, ready to track down the fugitives.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a section of the Ghost Zone called Mainframe, the home of all the ghosts of technology, Pixel had her own difficulties. The wife of Technus was currently occupied attempting to write a new firewall code. "What is going on, my beautiful data?" her husband asked as he drank decaffeinated coffee. Pixel wouldn't let her husband having anything high in sugar. He was hyper enough without caffeine.

Looking up, she replied, "While I'd love to discuss binary code with you, darling, I need to finish writing this firewall. We don't need anyone hacking the GZSTF," punching a few more computer codes into her mini data processor.

Sighing, she explained, "We had a breach two weeks ago by some darknet hacker on Earth. Unknowingly, he linked up with our central processing unit! We're fortunate to get rid of him before he did serious damage," as she shivered at that thought.

"You're one smart cookie, Pixel. The brainiest tech ghost there is! Writing a firewall coding system should be a piece of a cake," her hubby assured her, which made her smile.

"That's only part of the problem, Nick. We need to make sure we don't have further attacks. Plus, we can't permit humans to get a hold of our engineering science or, worse, our magic. Therefore its imperative I make certain this firewall code can't be broken through. That means I've to out-think the supercomputer at HQ. Which won't be easy."

"Can't you call on the Phantom Virus for assistance? Isn't he one of the best people to ask about computing device programming?" he inquired, referring to one of her colleagues.

She shook her head, "He's occupied with getting rid of the virus already in our system. So it's up to me to write this coding system," came the short answer.

The Phantom Virus was the only individual at work who challenged her in her engineering skills. Ironically his likeness would someday be made into a scoundrel in a Scooby-Doo film. Often humans had no idea where their inspiration came from. Though every so often, ghosts inadvertently gave them ideas. So while it wasn't understood how the Phantom Virus encounters humans for that movie, all the same, they'll come up with him as their antagonist.

* * *

Suddenly the sound of breaking came from their living room. They immediately flew to their living room to find both their daughter and a priceless broken vase on the floor. "Techna Nicole Technus! What happened?" her mother demanded. Pixel normally spoke unbelievably calmly. Hence the fact she raised her voice showed she was displeased.

Techna giggled apprehensively, "I was trying out my new skates," she started to explain, only for her mother to cut her off. "You decided to roller-skate inside the house? When you're told NOT to? And you broke an antique?" her mother's voice was quiet, but she might as well been screaming.

The pink-haired child knew enough to hang her head, shamefully, "Sorry, Mommy," as she tried to make herself smaller. "Sorry isn't always enough, Techna. I hate to take away your Christmas present. However, I'm confiscated your roller-skates for one week as punishment. So hand them over," as she held out her dainty hand.

Reluctantly their daughter handed over her brand-new roller-skates. She looked like she was going to start pouting. "Don't pout or throw a tantrum, Techna. There are consequences when you break the rules." Pixel then turned to her better half, "Nick, I trust you not to give in and return them before a week up," as she handed him the sports equipment. He looked a little anxious.

"What do you want me to do with these?" he questioned cluelessly. His spouse looked at him exasperated, "Please go lock these up where she can't find them. We're not returning them till a week gone by." The tech spook took the hint by leaving to conceal the skates. Pixel turned back towards her daughter. "You can help me clean this up the old-fashion way. Go get a broom and dustbin."

Techna knew her mother was super mad now. When she said "old-fashion," that meant doing things without smart devices. While on Earth, they're still decades away from smart devices, they're already part of the mainframe's everyday life. Technology apparitions were light years ahead when it came to engineering science. Humans considered themselves so intelligent. However, compared to the ghosts in this section of the Ghost Zone? They'd look like imbeciles.

After dealing with her daughter, Pixel got back to work on writing her firewall. Her husband had left to get his classroom at the high school ready for the new year. Pixel allowed her daughter to play with her toy computer. A ghostly version of V-tech named G-Tech. When she was a little older, then she'd learn how to use a proper computer. For now, Techna engaged in games to improve her cognitive skills. Her kindergarten teacher would be so proud of her.

* * *

Currently, at the shopping mall coffeehouse, two young moms were sharing a coffee. Spectra and Desiree didn't have to go back to work yet. It was the cafe's last day for holiday drinks. Therefore the moms had a latte and their daughters hot chocolate. Their daughters further amused themselves by showing off their brand-new jewelry.

Savoring the pick-me-up, the shadow wraith opened the conversation. "It's forever murder on my skin, the holidays between my occupation and taking care of my family. I honestly don't get why people's mental health constantly goes downhill during the holidays. Especially since I'm striving to rid myself of my addiction to misery."

"Well, you've had more then one discipline hearing at work. I'm not surprised. The Therapist sent you to get retrained. Surely, you can find an alternative source to help you," the jinn replied, using magic to stir her coffee.

"Well, here's hoping that achievable," raising her coffee cup. After a big gulp, "What about you? You make any children's wishes come true?"

"I've been swamped this holiday season. Splitting my powers between here and Earth, helping with the Vladco Holiday Helpers. I had to conjure up three times extra donations."

"Well, have your abilities developed? You already pointed out my powers required improvement. So about how are yours?"

"My wishing powers are getting better control, thankfully. Still, it largely comes down to the choice of words. As any genie will tell you, the key is in the details."

"Yes, words can be interpreted in countless ways. So are you going to the Forgotten Treasures antique sale today? I'm hoping they've some mirrors on sale."

Desiree giggled at this, "Spectra, you live in a glass lake-house. Don't you see your reflection enough? Though, I've also loved the idea of magic mirrors."

"Well, I'm looking for a vanity mirror for my daughter. The vanity play-set I got her for Christmas mirror cracked. Therefore I'm seeking to replace it," Spectra glanced over at her daughter.

* * *

The redhead was clothed in an adorable brand-new bright pink attire. Pink was Vanity's favorite color. Though it was clear Desiree's daughter Desire favored purple. She, too, was in a brand new dress inspired by a belly dancer. However, it was modest for a child.

"So what do you think of my new choker Mommy got me?" Vanity pointed to a beautiful cat-eye jeweled choker around her neck. "It's gorgeous, but do you like my new jeweled headband?" Desiree pointed to her new amethyst studded headband.

"Yes, it's cute. I like your new dress! Where your mom get it?"

"It came from Creelisel's new line. Dreamy Dress. I'm so happy she released some clothes for our age."

"That's where my dress came from as well! At least we've got good taste in clothes and accessories!"

"Girls?" called their mothers as they looked up. "Yes?" they both asked. "We're going to the antique store now. Remember, look but don't touch. We'll get lunch afterward. So come on!" Desiree reminded the children as they headed off for sale.

* * *

While the Ancients were in their Nexus discussing business for the new year, their children were being babysat by Pandora. She was currently helping her charges with their language skills. Courtesy of Ghostwriter, he'd donated various books for Pandora's childcare center. Pandora once again was the most dependable babysitter in the entire Ghost Zone. Though she too required donations to make sure her charges were satisfied when under her care.

Today she was reading "Corduroy" to the Ancients' children. Ghostwriter's library contained books by both ghost and human writers. Given books were a critical part of both worlds. Nor could they let the written word die out.

The young children were enjoying hearing the story about the little toy bear trying to find a button. How, in the end, the girl took him home despite not having one. After she finished the book, she asked the children different questions about the book and its illustrations. She then asked the children to break into pairs and write a story of their own. After they're done, they'd read them to each other.

The pairs were Sage and Draven, Prima and Aidan, Kai and Empathy, and Ollie and Gale. Each pair tried to merge their strengths to write a good story. It wasn't easy working together. They all had different skills or interests. So learning to compromise and help each other with the assignment wasn't easy at all. Slowly the pairs were able to write decent stories.

Pandora was very impressed in the end with all their wonderful stories. She helped them any way she could. She also suggested they ask their parents for help when they came to get them.

* * *

As for the Ancients themselves? The new year brought fresh challenges. The first order of business was addressing how the timeline of this new universe was holding up.

"From my recent time dancing experiences, I've witnessed several significant events transpire. They line up with other timelines events of significance. So, even in this new universe, things are as they should be," the time ghost reported.

"Clockwork, you've done an excellent job with ensuring events pass as they should. Though with this new reality, some deaths have been prevented. Yet according to your report, they do not endanger this world's timeline."

"No, they do not. As I'm sure, Vida can attest to even new lives being born as had a positive effect."

"You're both right. While a few deaths were prevented, many unbirths were undone. Also, these individuals are only improving both worlds. They'll make an important difference that will change the world for the better. Now that they've been allowed to do so."

"All the same, we must ensure they have got the wisdom to do this. Negative events don't repeat that history. So we should do our best to encourage people to seek enlightenment and the wisdom to make better choices," Cognite voiced their opinion.

"I agree with Cognite. So many universes, so many outcomes. It's impossible to predict or control all of it. The truth of life we all learn you can't control it or people.

Simply because we've seen several timelines doesn't mean this one is the perfect one. Since nothing is perfect, I feel its important to keep the worlds from bleeding into each other. It's equally important that we help others make informed choices so this world can be it's best," Dimensie added their opinions.

"Yes, we can only do so much to control chaos or peace. Life will always remain chaotic, for there must be a balance between chaos and order. We can't have the scale unbalanced." Discord reminds everyone.

"I second that motion. My dearest wish is if we could avoid some conflicts altogether. I know none of has can truly overturn every event that passes between both worlds.

All the same, if we can encourage more love, peace, and harmony? We might be able to save at least some lives. So I propose we do our best to encourage those and prevent some conflicts that can be avoided." Harmony spoke hopefully.

"We will do our best, Harmony. For one, I would love to encourage the human race to take steps to prevent climate change. We can't avoid all of it, but we can solve the problem sooner by helping open humanity's eyes. Before it's too light." Tempest pointed out.

For a moment, they're all silent at the Elemental ghost's words. Each thought of their significant others who helped them the best they could in their endeavors. They couldn't do it all alone, but they did require more help if they wanted both worlds to survive.

After a few moments of silence, Enchantra spoke up. "Even though I'm the Ancient of Magic, it comes with limits. It's also not the answer to our problems either.

We all have limits of what we can and can't do. We also realize we cannot directly interfere with either our kind or humans. A sentient being has the free will to chose their own fate for good or ill.

That's why I won't wave my wand to fix all the problems. That's not the answer. The best we can do is encourage those we watch over to better themselves so both our worlds will keep thriving."

"You've made an excellent point, Enchantra. Even as the Ancient Ghost of Energy, I cannot solve the human energy crisis. Not that I don't want to, but I simply cannot.

But it's not simply the energy to power things we should worry about. We should worry about energy in ourselves. If we can change people to have more positive energy, then negative?

At least it will be a start in the right direction. Again, as a sentient being, as free will like an object has mass, we can't separate them. Only push them to correct their mistakes and do better." Dynama reminded them.

Lilith looked up from her writing. Being the Keeper of Spirits, her job at these meetings was to keep a record of everything. "I've been reviewing all your statements. Nothing said here is untrue.

We've learned a great deal about ourselves since the creation of this universe. We all strive to do all in our power to ensure this world's survival. All the same, we need to realize our limits.

Therefore the best solution is to educate this new generation to learn from past mistakes, and hopefully, we can push both races in the right direction. Only then will be any hope.

After all, the first step in change is to make different choices to change the big picture's outcome. Everyone has a destiny, of course. But its our choices in the end that determine our ultimate destiny," the Keeper concluded her thoughts.

Since everyone agreed, they moved on to the next bit of business. They did continue to discuss how they could use their powers wisely. How to help the souls they watch over improve themselves to have a better future, hopefully.

Finally, after spending all day in the Nexus, they called an end to the meeting. All that remained was picking the date of the next meeting and picking up their children. But as the shiny new year began, there was one resolution all agreed upon. They needed not to repeat the last year's mistakes and work towards making better choices this year.

* * *

Jimelization owns the song. It's in her story, "Heart of a Mother." I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping to slowly ease myself back into chapter writing after spending so much of this year doing one-shots.

I've many story ideas for the future, and I hope you stay tuned for all I plan to do in the future. Thanks. So have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
